Terminal Attraction
by Lubadub
Summary: What happens when Pilot Eric gets trapped in an airport with Stewardess Sookie? AH, AU, Language & Lemons. Don't read it if those sorts of things offends you.
1. JFK New York, New York

**A/N: *looks around* This isn't Dixie... this isn't the last chapter of What it Means to Forget. This is the result of my peer pressure karma biting me in the ass.**

**Setting: Twitter - a few nights ago  
****Scene: seastarr08 (seastarr08) announced that someone needs to write a story with Pilot Eric and Stewardess Sookie while waiting for a flight at the airport. Everyone decides this is an amazing idea, no one wants to pick it up. I just started Danger in Dixie and was just about to wrap up What it Means to Forget; and I don't like writing two stories at once. Sadly, this concept sat in my brain for a few days and I had the idea to write a one shot to appease all the lovely ladies. Well....they're a persuasive bunch a bitches and this is the result.**

**This is not a new story. This is not even a real story. This will be a series of one shots that kinda sorta relate to each other. This will update 2-3 times a month, it's mainly a side story to tinker with when Dixie is stuck. You don't need to read future chapters in order for them to make perfect sense, although it would probably help. All you need to know is Eric is a pilot and Sookie is a flight attendant. And they like to bone.**

**So my list of thank yous: Thank you to seastarr08 for coming up with this fuckawesome idea.  
Thank you to Missus T (missus_t_) for suggesting the non-story random update format. I was adamant about not starting a story and your suggestion helped me weasel around that.  
Thank you to Miss Construed (msconstrarsgard) for coming up with the title. I was going to go with "Grounded" but her suggestion was so much better.  
Thank you to chiisai-kitty (chiisai_kitty) for being my amazing beta and going over this quickly. **

**Folks, if you're not on Twitter, you have no idea how much fun we have!**

**And most important, thank you to all the readers who are reading this story! You are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: There are bad words ahead. I have a potty mouth and let it loose in this story. It's told in Eric's POV and Pilot Eric swears like a sailor. Beware: There are lemons ahead. Super sour, not even zest - this is full on lemons. Let's call a spade, a spade, it's pretty much smut. **

**Real Disclaimer: These characters belong to the amazing Charlaine Harris, I'm just dressing them up in sexy uniforms and sticking them in an airport. **

_Ladies and Gentlemen, in compliance with the FAA and National Weather Service, all flights in or out of John F. Kennedy International Airport have been canceled. No flights will be departing or arriving until morning. _

As the announcement started over again, this time translated in Spanish, I wanted to bash my head against the wall. They couldn't be seriously canceling every single flight. The storm wasn't even that bad. Scratch that last statement, I just peaked out the window and it's snowing like a mother fucker out there. I couldn't see across the tarmac let alone get a jet into the air. I trust my instruments, and the air traffic controllers, but this wasn't the type of weather anyone flew into willingly.

I had been flying since I was nineteen, when I enlisted in the Air Force. Once I completed my contracted four years, I had no idea what I wanted to do. I was twenty-three years old and didn't know what I wanted to be when I grew up. I contemplated reenlisting, but I didn't really want to head out to war. As I was flying home on a commercial flight to Shreveport, Louisiana, it hit me that I could fly for the rest of my life. That was twelve years ago, and I still woke up every morning loving my job. I loved nothing more than to be behind my control panel thirty-five thousand feet in the air.

The stewardesses, ugh excuse me, flight attendants, were a definite benefit. They loved a man in uniform, hell everyone loved a man in uniform, and I made this suit look good. Many of the new girls that stepped foot on my plane found their way into my cockpit, if you know what I'm saying. There was only one girl on my current crew that I hadn't slept with, one Miss Sookie Stackhouse. God, that girl was sex on a stick; long wavy blonde hair, light blue eyes, a sweet smile and an even sweeter laugh. She actually cared about the people she tended to on each flight.

Back in JFK, the snow was coming down even heavier, if that was possible. I looked over at my co-pilot, Alcide Herveaux, seeing that he had already passed out. I swear that man could sleep anywhere at a moment's notice. When I was enlisted, I was the same way, but civilian life had softened me. I needed a soft pillow and a warm blanket to fall asleep. A warm body next to me helped too. I took inventory of my flight attendants; Dawn was talking on the phone, Arlene was asleep leaning on Alcide and our one male steward, Claude, was watching a movie on his iPhone. That left the one person who could actually hold my interest; Sookie. But she was nowhere to be seen.

I asked Dawn if she had noticed where Sookie wandered off to, but she had no idea. She did give me an appreciative once over and I knew if I couldn't get what I wanted out of Sookie, I'd at least be getting some out of Dawn. I'd slept with her several times on long layovers; she wasn't half bad, a definite possibility to stay warm.

I wandered around the staff lounge for a while looking for my blonde bombshell but when I found her, my heart sank. She was sitting in the corner, away from everyone, crying her eyes out. I wasn't very good with crying women, but something drew me over to her position.

"Sookie, are you okay?"

"Oh, Captain Northman, I didn't see you standing there. Yes, I'm fine, well, I'll be fine in a minute. They say we're not leaving 'til morning. Is that right?"

"At least. Before he lost consciousness, Alcide pulled up some radar maps. Doesn't look like this storm system is going anywhere for a while."

And that just made her cry even harder. Shit! What the fuck was I supposed to do with a leaking stewardess? I wasn't good at this comfort thing; my sister had a stone wall exterior even stronger than mine. I opted for the half hug, half back rub routine. She decided to burrow into my chest after wrapping her arms around me. After a few minutes of sobbing, she slowed down a bit and tried to catch her breath. I wasn't going to lie, it felt amazing to have her in my arms finally and she smelled like vanilla and flowers.

"I'm sorry. It's just that today is my Gran's eightieth birthday and I've never missed one of her parties before. She'll be so disappointed that I won't be there. She told me not to fly out today because of the bad weather that was supposed to be coming in up here. Everything looked so nice back home in Bon Temps and I didn't think they'd ever shut down an entire airport!"

I pulled her back to my chest, just for an excuse to hold her a while longer. I kept running my hand over her back in soothing circles, whispering calming words in her ear. After another few minutes of that, she had stopped crying completely. I reached into my suit jacket, pulling out my handkerchief to give to her. She blew her nose loudly, and I gestured that she should keep it. I had no desire to keep her snot in my pocket.

"Hey, how about you and I go cash in those food vouchers for some dinner? Have you called your Gran yet to tell her you won't be coming home?"

That was obviously not the right thing to say as it started her tears all over again. She was back in my arms, soaking my shirt. I could literally feel the wetness on my skin, but strangely didn't care. I just wanted her to feel better. I pulled out my phone, holding it out to her.

"Would you like to use my phone? Hell, I'll even call her for you. Please just stop crying. I'll do anything to see you smile again."

Where the hell did that come from? I'm never that nice to girls, even if I want to sleep with them. I usually let my charm and innuendo get them into bed. She stopped crying slowly, taking the phone from me. With shaky hands, she dialed the number, holding it to her ear. She had a brief conversation with a person I could only assume was her grandmother. She started crying again towards the end, reaching out with her free hand to hold one of mine. I gave her a gentle squeeze, hoping that would give her some comfort. She said good bye and handed me my phone back. I stood up from the squatting position I had taken in front of her, pulling her up to a stand in front of me.

"Now, was she mad at you?"

"No, she understood. She said that there would no doubt be leftovers and we can have our own celebration whenever I get home. She just wants me to be safe."

"I thought that's what she would say. Now, you go wash your face and we'll go walk to the food concourse."

"Should we invite the rest of the crew? I bet they're hungry, too."

"Nah, they're either asleep or in their own little worlds. Come on, just you and me."

"I guess."

She went to the bathroom before we left, coming out looking far more put together than she had a few minutes ago. She had adjusted her scarf and smoothed out her hair; she looked absolutely beautiful. I was definitely going to sleep with her while we were stuck here. If I didn't, I would just permanently hand in my man card. Seriously, what kind of player can't score with a girl while trapped in an airport during a snowstorm?

We made our way to the terminal food court, browsing around the different restaurants to see which had the shortest line. As flight staff, they tended to put us to the front of the line but since nothing was going in or out, some places weren't being as generous. They'd rather serve customers that actually pay since we always ate for free. Finally we were able to get a table at one of the cafes.

We sat and ate for a while. I was impressed when I was able to get Sookie to laugh again. She had been so upset ever since we left the lounge that I had made it my mission to get that amazing giggle out of her once again. I told her some of my go-to stories when trying to get the girl. The embarrassing stories always get her laughing and get her guard down. Just when she's comfortable, I slip in the one where Alcide spilled coffee on my pants and I had to fly from Los Angeles to Dallas-Fort Worth in my underwear. That gets them thinking about me with no pants on, which leads to them thinking about me naked, which leads to thinking about us naked. I don't think I need to tell you where that leads.

As soon as I finished it, I could see the gears cranking in her mind. The look in her eyes changed and she was licking her lips often. Even her tone of voice dropped in tone, taking on a husky, sexy quality that went straight to my cock. I knew JFK well, this was not my first hold over on a snowy New York night. I knew that when everything shut down like this, the luggage handlers stopped working as well. That meant that there was a nice empty holding room just begging to house a midnight rendezvous. The minute I felt her leg rubbing against mine I knew I had Sookie Stackhouse hook, line and sinker.

"Is there anywhere in the terminal we could get some ice cream? I'm really craving some right now."

"Yeah, I think there's a place at the other side of the terminal, come on, let's go find out."

We wandered around for a little while until we found the ice cream shop. We both devoured our scoops when I noticed we were heading back towards the staff lounge. That wasn't where I wanted to go, I wanted to head towards the baggage claim. Sookie was completely ruining my game.

"Hey, did you know that the door on the staff bedroom locks?"

"There's a staff bedroom?"

"Not for our airline, but JetBlue has one. And I just happen to have a friend that works there who's stranded here too. Would you object to a quick roll in the hay?"

Sookie just propositioned me. I spent the past six months trying to get this girl to sleep with me. Little did I know all it took was a turkey sandwich and a double scoop of mint chocolate chip.

"You want to have sex? Sookie, I didn't think you were that type of girl."

"I'm not, but you're that type of guy. I know you slept with both Dawn and Arlene and that Claude would totally have sex with you if you were into guys. Dawn told me how amazing you are in bed and well, I haven't gotten any since my boyfriend broke up with me a month ago. I'm totally stressed out and could really use a good orgasm right now. So should I call my friend and ask him to sneak us in or do you just want to keep lusting after me on every single flight?"

I stood there for a minute processing everything she said. She turned down every one of my advances because she was in a relationship, interesting. Now that she was single, she was interested in a no strings attached romp. I'd be a moron to turn her down. Plus a bed would be far more comfortable than unclaimed luggage.

"Dial away, my dear."

She walked away a few steps to call her friend. She had a smile on her face at first, but it quickly turned into a frown. That didn't bode well to our comfortable sex, but sneaky sex was still in play, as long as she was up for it. She came back over to me, still looking unhappy.

"Laf says that the bedroom is packed with all the canceled flights. No chance of even getting five minutes alone. Not unless you don't mind an audience."

The look on my face must have given me away.

"Oh, ew, gross. I don't want to know about it. Know anywhere else we could sneak away to?"

"Well, there is this one place."

We made our way into the lost luggage room after sneaking around the handling area. Turns out, the employees didn't leave like they usually do since they were just as snowed in as the rest of us. It took a little hiding and ducking not to get caught. I grabbed a few blankets from a pile, which would come in very handy later.

Sookie was an amazing kisser. Maybe it was only because I had wanted her for so long, but her lips tasted sweet; I could still taste the mint ice cream on her tongue. We were in the back of the room, hidden by stacks of long forgotten belongings. We could hear people every now and then but it just made it sexier. I may have ripped off her top, which she was not thrilled about. We had to pay for our own uniforms and I definitely lost some buttons. I promised her that I would buy her a new shirt; in fact, I'd buy her a few shirts if it meant we could do this again.

The walls of unclaimed baggage are lined with metal shelving systems. There's one corner in the back where two meet at an awkward angle. That creates a little pocket that's completely hidden from view. The only thing is there's not enough room to lie down. That's only a real problem for a guy who doesn't have the stamina to fuck a girl against the wall.

I led Sookie to my secret corner which was blissfully empty. A few other pilots knew about the spot and I was happy no one else was taking advantage of it. It took a little contorting but Sookie and I were finally tucked safely away. I pressed her against the wall, pushing away the remnants of her shirt. My mouth attacked hers, setting a rough, demanding pace that she was more than able to keep up with. As my lips moved down to her neck, she started to moan. My pants, which were already too tight at this point, grew even tighter. I thought they would burst apart at the seams. Her moaning quickly replaced her laughter as my favorite sound.

"Oh God, Captain Northman, that feels so good."

I pulled back just for a minute with a huge smile on my face. I'd slept with enough stewardesses to know the standard mile high fantasy. "Sookie, do you even know my first name?"

"Of course, I introduce you on every flight. Your name is Eric."

"Good. It's much easier to scream than 'Captain Northman', so feel free to stick with that."

I slipped off my suit jacket and shirt, tossing them behind me. I slid her shirt off her shoulders, and the noise that came from my throat could only be described as a growl. Her lace bra left nothing to the imagination and I could see her nipples already pebbled tightly. I trailed my hand down her chest, just ghosting my fingertips over her smooth skin. Her tanned flesh broke out in to goosebumps and a shiver traveled through her. There was no question in my mind that she wanted this as much as I did.

I came back to her bra, noticing it was a front clasp. I didn't have as much experience with these but was able to get it open without too much of a struggle. I threw one of the blankets down on the floor, kneeling down on it. I pushed her skirt up her legs, letting it bunch around her hips. Reaching under the gathered material, I found her tiny underwear, a lace bikini cut that matched her bra perfectly. I stuffed them in my pocket for safe keeping.

Between her short stature and my tall frame, when I was on my knees, I was at a prime height to worship her perfect breasts. I'd seen a lot of tits in my day, but hers were a thing of beauty. Not too big, not too small, and the dusky pink nipples were just begging for my attention. I would never deny her and soon my lips found one while my fingers found the other. She gripped her fists in my hair, holding me to her chest. Little did she know I had no intention of going anywhere.

I moved my kisses down her stomach, bringing the zipper of her skirt down. I had originally intended to leave it on, but there was just too much material in my way. It pooled at her feet, and she quickly kicked it in the general direction of the rest of our clothes. I sat back on my heels to bring me even lower to the ground. Taking the hint, she spread her legs a little wider. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the scream from echoing through the room as my lips found her nub.

She was rolling her hips, grinding against my face as my tongue ran through her folds, alternating between teasing her clit and her entrance. She had a sweet taste that I would never forget, nor would I ever get tired of it. She was going on my list of repeats, a feat not every woman accomplished, and I hadn't even fucked her yet. I dared to look up at her face and nearly jizzed in my pants. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was sucking on her fingers in an effort to stay quiet. Never in my life had I wanted to be a woman's fingers more than this moment.

I brought a few fingers into the mix, thrusting into her slowly at first but picking up the pace when I knew she was close. I curled my fingertips against the most sensitive spot inside of her, and gently grazed my teeth against her nub. That was her undoing; she came with a squeak, bracing herself against my shoulders to avoid collapsing to the floor. I could see the strain in her face while trying to keep quiet, as well as feel it from her fingernails that were currently embedded in my flesh.

As her waves of pleasure started to wane, I stood up to try and find my suit jacket. I always kept a condom in the chest pocket; safety first was my motto. When I turned back around to face her, she was already on her knees, reaching for my belt buckle. I really liked the way this girl operated; I had no qualms about being the rebound guy. I wasn't going to ask for head but if she was offering, I wouldn't say no.

She pushed my pants and boxers down over my hips. It was so hard not to laugh at the sound of her gasp when she first saw how large I was. It was a common reaction from women I slept with who were all too used to average men. She recovered quickly and soon I was enveloped by the warmth of her mouth. I had to reach out to support myself against the wall; she felt too good, if that's even possible. I used my free hand to tangle in her golden curls, guiding her on how to best please me, not that she needed much help in that department.

When she started moaning and humming, I had to pull her off of me. I was too close to coming, and I hadn't even been inside of her yet. I helped her back to her feet, pressing her back against the wall to go back to our make out session. I needed a minute to cool down; I did not have the reputation of being a two pump chump and didn't want to start now. When I backed off to find my pants where I had stashed the condom, I noticed a worried look on her face.

"Did I do something wrong, Eric? I don't have that much experience with oral sex and I've been told I'm not that good at it."

My jaw could have hit the floor. Someone told his amazing woman that she couldn't give a good blow job? "Darling, you were amazing. If I didn't stop you when I did, we would have to wait for the main course. I'm not one to blow my load during the appetizer."

It took her a minute to comprehend my analogy, but when everything clicked, she started to blush. It flushed her cheeks and down her chest, turning her an adorable shade of pink. "So you liked what I was doing?"

I finally found the condom, and rolled it down my length. Her eyes watched my hands the entire time with a sly smile on her face. This was a sexual awakening for her and I was happy to show her the ropes.

"It was perfect. Whoever told you that you were no good deserves to be shot."

I kissed her again, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I positioned myself at her entrance and she slowly eased her way down. When I was completely buried in her, we both moaned. She bit down on my shoulder to try and stop from getting louder. I pressed her back against the wall and began moving. I could tell it was a first for her in this position, but she picked up the motions quickly. She was rolling her hips in time to my thrusts. I could feel that she was close so I brought my hand between us, pressing my thumb against her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge again, and soon she was clenching tightly around me. I stopped moving, willing my body not to betray me by finishing so early. She opened her eyes, looking into mine, silently pleading with me at first until she found her words.

"Please, Eric, don't stop. You feel so good, please don't stop."

She kept repeating the line, rocking her hips to try and will me back into motion. I locked my eyes back to hers, holding her gaze as I gave in to her wishes. She kept eye contact with me, which is the sexiest thing in the world in my opinion. I was pounding into her, fucking her into the wall, praying she wouldn't ask me to slow down. I knew I was being a little rougher than usual, but there was something about her that drove me wild with lust. She wasn't complaining, in fact she was begging for more.

I knew she was close again, and I just couldn't hold out any longer. With a slight change in angle, she finally let out the scream she had been holding back for so long. I emptied myself into her, burying my face in her shoulder to muffle my own noises. I knew that her scream gave us away and didn't get as much time to recuperate as I wanted. I quickly pulled out, setting her down on the ground and told her to get dressed. It was only a matter of time until a TSA agent would come to investigate what was going on.

We had just set ourselves right and come out of the corner when a guard was heading our way. She looked panicked, but I told her to stay calm. I explained to him that we were just bored out of our minds, trying to find something to occupy ourselves with. When he asked about the scream, I laughed, telling him that I had jumped out from behind a stack of suitcases and scared her. She played along beautifully, hitting me in the arm, calling me a jerk. After he examined both of our credentials, he told us to leave the back room, since it was a restricted area. That was new; it must be part of the new tighter security measures. I'd have to spread the word to the other pilots that we needed to find a new spot for layover lays.

We headed back towards the lounge, when she suddenly stopped. The color drained from her face and I thought she might pass out.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I left my underwear back there. Oh crap, we're going to get caught!"

"They won't be able to identify you by your panties, Sookie. Plus, they're right here."

I pulled them from my pocket, dangling them from one finger. She quickly grabbed them away from me, stuffing them into the pocket of her skirt. She mumbled something derogatory about me and stormed off towards the lounge door. I laughed, following behind her. I entered the room just in time to see her heading towards the bathroom with her bag, probably in an attempt to clean up or tame her sex hair. I sat back down next to Alcide, noticing for a strange twist, that he was awake.

"Where did you wander off to? I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat."

"Already ate. You were too busy in dreamland to notice that I left. The food court is a mob scene with everyone getting delayed. Good luck getting something within the hour."

"Oh, I already went down there. Walked the entire length and didn't see you anywhere. Would that have something to do with why you smell like old leather and sex? You fucked someone in unclaimed baggage again, didn't you? I swear, you are the master of getting pussy during layovers."

"You're just jealous because you were a moron and got married."

"Shut up, I love Debbie. What was it this time; stewardess, airport employee, or stranded traveler?"

"Alc, you should know by now that I don't kiss and tell. She was superb, though."

"Fuck you, that's all I have to say. Changing the subject, latest weather reports say the storm should be out of here within a few hours. Airline says we'll be clear to take off by sunrise. So why don't you grab some sleep so I don't have to do your job?"

He handed me a pillow and I found an open spot on the floor. I'd rather have the smooth surface with the hard floor than feel the steel of the seats digging into my spine. I closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply, noticing how I could still smell Sookie's sweet scent on my skin. I drifted off to sleep as our performance replayed in my dreams.

"Captain Northman? Captain Northman? Jeez, Eric, would you wake up already?"

I peaked open my eyes to see Sookie's sweet smile beaming down at me. At least she stopped being pissed off about my attempted panty theft.

"It's just about six in the morning and the FAA just cleared the airport to reopen. Since we had an early departure time, we'll be one of the first ones out. We have to get to the gate now. Here, I brought you a cup of coffee."

My still groggy mind slowly filtered through what she said as I accepted the steaming cup she handed me. It was time to get this show on the road, and those happy travelers back to Dallas and Shreveport. Luckily I could fly my bird half asleep or hungover; both of which I've done in the past. I slipped my suit jacket, which I had been using as a blanket, back over my shoulders. I noticed a strange bulge in the front pocket and reached in to pull out a pair of lacy black panties.

I looked around the room to try to find where Sookie had disappeared to and found her walking away towards the gate, chatting away with Dawn, Arlene and Claude. That minx! I hoped beyond hope that meant this wasn't a one time deal. I was suddenly looking forward to getting grounded more often.

**A/N2: Thanks for flying the friendly skies with me on this one. If you have a suggestion as to a location where Sookie and Eric should go next, please leave a review with some information about your city's airport. Some suggestions that have already been thrown out there are Toronto, Athens, Seoul, and Kuala Lampur. If you would like to add to that list, please do so. I just ask for some information so I have a reference point. **

**Even if you don't have a locale, you should still leave a review. Seriously, all the cool kids leave reviews!**


	2. Toronto, Ontario, Canada

**A/N: Talk about a positive response! Yeah, it's going to update more often, hopefully every Saturday. Yeah... a plot might find it's way in here somehow. I suck at keeping my word. This story certainly has taken off *giggles at my own airplane pun* Keep the love flowing, folks!**

**This chapter was inspired by the story's patron, seastarr08. She lives in Toronto (I think) and helped me out with the details of the chapter. Go Beaver! *snicker* **

**A special thanks to my beta, chiisai-kitty for her constant fixes of my lay/lie verb confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Fired. I couldn't believe I was fucking fired. After twelve years of faithful service, and more than my fair share of stewardesses, I was fucking fired. Less people were flying, which meant less flights needed to be scheduled, which meant they needed less pilots, which mean I got fucking fired. To say I wasn't taking it well was an understatement. I was sitting in my boxers in the middle of my shitbox apartment, with my three best friends to keep me company; Johnnie Walker, Jack Daniels, and Jose Cuervo.

My phone started ringing and I had no desire to answer it. It had been ringing constantly for the last two weeks; mostly friends just wanting to make sure I didn't drink myself to death. Even Sookie had called, her voice full of concern. I didn't want her pity; she still had a job even though they cut her hours dramatically. We hadn't had sex since that amazing romp at JFK; not due to my lack of trying. She took her job very seriously and wouldn't look my way while on the clock.

She didn't live that far from me, but during our off hours, we never really had the time to see each other. I had intended on asking her on a date, but that wasn't really my style. I was the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Why was I letting this chick get to me? I thought about her all the time, even when I was having sex with other girls. I nearly let her name slip when I was fucking Dawn in the rear galley. I managed to cover my ass just in the nick of time. "Sooooo... good." Yeah, not my finest hour.

But back to my ringing phone. I was sober enough to will my limbs to coordinate themselves into reaching for it. I saw the caller ID, less than thrilled it was Alcide, my former co-pilot. Since I had a ton of free time, I was hoping to see Sookie again. That would require sobering up completely, which was no simple task. I think I had effectively replaced my blood with tequila in the past few days.

"What the fuck do you want, shithead?" I repeat, not my finest hour. Alcide was one of the lucky ones who didn't get cut.

"Well, fine, then I won't tell you about the job offer I lined up for you."

"Job? Wait, I need one of those!" As soon as I finish that bottle of Jack, I was going to stop drinking. I swear.

"Call my friend, Terry Bellefleur. He runs a private jet outfit out of Shreveport. He called me worried that I lost my job with all the cuts and offered the position to me. Since I don't need it, I thought I'd toss it your way."

"Flying private jets? For rich folks? Hot, rich folks? I can do that!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you can. Just wait to call him until you're sober. You're not so good with the words right now."

He hung up after laughing at me for a while. Right after that, my phone buzzed with a text alert. He had sent me the name and number of his buddy. That boy would be my new saint if this job worked out.

As promised, I sobered up and even recycled the bottles. After an hour of listening to Terry tell me old stories about flying during Vietnam, he told me to come in so we could schedule some training hours on one of the Gulfstream jets. I was beyond happy to have an opportunity like this fall in my lap and would not fuck it up. A little internet searching later, I knew the basics behind the control panel of the jet. I wouldn't want to go into that first meeting blind.

* * *

Why did I waste so much of my life flying commercial planes? The Gulfstream felt like driving a Maserati after chugging along in a piece of shit Nova your whole life. The best part about the new job was the stewardesses. Do you know how hot private plane stewardesses are? I just about creamed my pants when Terry asked me if I knew of any flight attendants affected by the cuts. They were adding a few new planes to the fleet and were looking for experienced flight staff. When I described Sookie, I could see she fit his mold perfectly. And she would look smoking hot in his uniforms; tight skirt, tight, low cut sweaters, and these little hats.

On my way back, I called Sookie to see if she was interested. I left her a quick voicemail with the details, asking her to call me back. Was it so wrong that I just wanted to hear the sound of her voice again? I missed her. This was fucking pathetic. I needed a booty call and fast.

Once I got home, I flipped through my little black book to see who would be the best option for the evening. I was in a celebrating mood after finding out about my new job and needed a hottie on my arm to do so properly. I'd love for that to be Sookie, but she wasn't returning my call. Hm, Daphne; now she had a smoking hot body. Wait, she was also blonde and perky, much too like Sookie for my likings. I had a hard enough time not screaming her name out while nailing her physical opposite, don't need to push my luck. An even better choice just a few letters away, Felicia. Her caramel skin, curly black hair and dark, sensual eyes were exactly what I needed right now.

After a quick explanation as to why I never called her after our last outing, we had dinner plans. If everything went as planned, she'd be my dessert. I showered and styled myself in my date night finest; slacks that were loose enough to be comfortable and tight enough to showcase my award winning ass, and a button down with more buttons undone than fastened. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows and after quick spray of cologne, I was out the door.

Wining and dining wasn't my strong point, but I knew enough to get by. I was much better at the quick wham bam, thank you ma'am style date. Things with Felicia were easy; she loved the sound of her own voice and had no problem carrying the conversation throughout dinner. I made sure to keep an eye on how much liquor she consumed; nothing worse than a girl too drunk to fuck. Even for the type of sleaze ball I am, I would never take advantage of a drunk girl. They throw up far too often during sex.

As she finished her meal, I started to trace along the inside of her arm. She locked eyes with me, and she knew exactly where this was going. "Yes, Eric, I'm ready to head back to your place. Just let me get my coat."

Yeah. I'm that good.

We were back in bed, rocking each other's worlds when my phone started to ring. The look on Felicia's face told me if I answered it, she'd castrate me, but I was waiting on an important call. Since I was on top, I could see my caller ID from bed and it confirmed that this was the call I'd been waiting for.

"Sorry, darling. This one's more important than you."

She stormed out of bed, as expected, so I could have a little privacy while talking to Sookie.

"Sookie, how are you?"

"I'm good, Eric, you sound way better than you did that last time we spoke. You do sound a little out of breath, are you okay?"

"Just working out. I have a fantastic opportunity for you. How would you like to fly the friendly skies with me again?"

"Is that innuendo? Eric, I thought that was just a one time thing."

"No, it's a job offer. I just got hired to fly private and they're looking for stew... flight attendants. I told the guy you were perfect for the job, and he said for you to come in for an interview. They pay double what you used to make and you get paid to be on call. Even if you don't fly that day, you still get paid for it."

"Oh my God, Eric, that sounds perfect! Can I have the number? I'll call them first thing in the morning! I've been so worried about making ends meet since the cutbacks. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

"My pleasure. I'll text you the details. Ciao, gorgeous."

I hung up just in time to see Felicia storm out. Looks like another one I'd have to cross of the list. But if I have my way, there would be a new name added in just a few days.

* * *

The first day of work is always a little nerve wracking. My old airline required a full suit, but Terry was more laid back; the uniform consisted of a light blue short sleeved button down and navy blue slacks. Of course, I left a few buttons undone, less than usual since I had to look slightly professional. I topped it all off with my favorite aviators and was on my way to cater to the whims of people with far too much money.

I pulled up to the private tarmac, locking my prized possession, my 1967 cherry red Corvette. I entered the staff lounge to punch in. I practically melted when I walked through the door. Sookie was standing there, in her mouth watering uniform, looking perfectly fuckable. When I noticed she was looking my way, I pulled myself together to walk her way. She smiled at me and opened her arms, indicating she wanted to hug hello. That might be a little dangerous with the hard on I was currently rocking, but I knew how to position my body to hide that from view. After I finally made it to the time clock, we sat and chatted for a little while. She was still blissfully single and I was hoping she wouldn't mind a little terminal action.

I was completely wrong about this on call idea. I thought it would be fantastic to sit around all day, getting paid to fantasize about Stewardess Sookie, but it was torture. I was bored to tears and Sookie was too busy bonding with her new crewmates to pay me any attention. Just when I started to doze off, Bellefleur came into the room to gather a team to go to Toronto overnight. Looked like it was my lucky day. I was prepared to look Sookie's way with a suggestive look but was shocked when she had one of her own. She was eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat and I couldn't be happier. This was going to be a very good first day.

I met my co-pilot for the first time; a brick wall of a man by the name of John Quinn. Once we were in the air, we started to shoot the shit. Within thirty minutes of knowing I existed on the planet, he was telling me his life story. I especially liked the part about how he got fired from American Airlines for groping a flight attendant. Immediately after that left his mouth, he started going on about the hot new blonde piece of ass. Oh, we would not be friends.

"Her name is Sookie, and she's a sweetheart. We used to fly together before the cuts got us both. Touch her..." I made sure my microphone was turned off. "Touch her, and so help me God, I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. I will throw you from a moving plane without a moment's hesitation. Are we clear?"

"You challenging me? Sounds like someone's got a crush. I'll make a bet with ya, whoever nails her first gets to keep her."

Dear God, is this what I sounded like to Alcide? I owed that man an apology, and a nomination for sainthood. Now I was met with a problem; do I tell him that I've already slept with her in the hopes that he'd back off or would that just make her look like she'll jump on any fly-boy that offers?

"I think we'll just let Sookie decide whose attention she prefers."

"Pussy."

"Let's just fly to Toronto without speaking about anything not pertaining to the plane, hm?"

That worked for a little while until he decided he was thirsty. He paged back for Sookie to bring him a bottle of water, earning him a dirty look from me. There was another attendant on the flight but he asked for Sookie specifically. I wanted to punch him in his big fat head. I could probably land this thing by myself. Maybe I'd wait to kill him until after we landed back in Shreveport tomorrow.

She entered the cockpit, smile plastered firmly on her face. "Here ya go, Lieutenant Quinn, nice and cold. I brought one for you too, Eric, I mean, Captain Northman. Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you, Miss Stackhouse, I appreciate that." She liked being professional on the job, I could handle that. She handed me the bottle and I noticed something written on the napkin she passed me next.

_Booked us a room at a hotel. Hang back after touchdown._

My little minx was out to play. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about with the douchebag sitting next to me. I pocketed her note, giving her a knowing smile and wink. She smiled back and my pants were suddenly too tight. This girl did things to me that no one ever had. She set me on fire and left me to burn. This must be what my conquests felt like. Touchdown couldn't come fast enough.

Soon enough, we were on the ground in Billy Bishop Toronto City Airport. After taxiing, our travelers were whisked away in their limousines while Sookie and the other attendant, whose name I didn't bother learning, cleaned up. Quinn and I ran through the shut down procedures after docking the plane in the proper hanger. We emerged from behind the curtain and Sookie greeted me with her pearly white smile.

"Evening gentlemen. Thalia and I took the liberty to book a few rooms at a local hotel. There's a cab waiting to drive us there now."

Thalia, that's the other chick's name. She was a solid six out of ten, not really my taste. Why eat hamburger when you can have fillet mignon? I was about to say something before that waste of space Quinn interrupted me.

"That's so thoughtful, thanks Babe. Hope you didn't waste a room, we only really need three. One for Eric, one for Thalia, and one for you and me."

"I did book three rooms as a matter of fact, but I'll be sharing a room with Thalia, thank you very much. Call me Babe again and you'll learn why my nickname in high school was Crazy Sookie. I'm not scared to choke a bitch who steps out of line."

She walked down the stairs to the waiting taxi, the other stewardess close on her heels. They both made sure to shoot Quinn twin dirty looks on their way out. I slapped him on the back, offering a shrug. "Women, right? Have fun with your hand tonight."

I grabbed my duffel bag from the compartment and went down to the cab. Quinn joined us a minute later, his scowl still etched on his face. He did not take rejection well; he needed to suck it up and take it like a man. I'd be sure to be extra noisy while fucking her brains out later. I was really hoping on her saying that she'd be bunking with Thalia was just bluff to piss him off. But why not tell him she was sleeping with me? That was bothering me the entire drive. Was she ashamed? I'd have to ask her about it later.

We all checked in and went our separate ways. God dammit, I'm all alone in this shitty hotel. I've got nothing to do, and since corporate is paying for it, I didn't have the balls to watch porn. I settled into the uncomfortable bed, taking advantage of the free Wi-fi to check my e-mail. No sooner had I booted up my laptop was there a knock at the door. I put my shirt back on, just in case it was Quinn, and opened up. There standing before me, still in that sexy little uniform was Sookie Stackhouse, sex kitten grin and all.

"Hey there, Captain. Care for a little company?"

"With you? Always. Come on in."

She walked into the room, a little extra sway in her hips. It was only then I noticed the bag in her hands.

"Whatcha got there?"

"They're called Beaver Tails, they're really popular here. It's deep fried dough with some type of sugary goodness on top. I got you one with maple butter since it's the general favorite and I got one with chocolate hazelnut spread. I'll share with you if you don't like maple butter."

She pulled these two flat, round pieces of dough out of the bag and my mouth immediately began to water. They looked strange but smelled amazing. She offered me a bite of hers before she devoured it. I ate mine slowly, watching the way she enjoyed eating. I'd have to admit that I liked hers better; I was a bit of a Nutella whore, but the maple butter wasn't bad either.

"So what happened between you and Quinn during the flight? I could tell you were tense in the cockpit. You and Alcide always seemed so comfortable together."

"He's a douchebag. He was talking about you like you were a piece of meat. It was disgusting."

"Eric, you treat women like they're pieces of meat. On paper, you and Quinn should be best friends."

"He's me with the volume turned way up. I might act like a whore, but I don't talk about it. I don't go blabbing about the women I fuck for conversation. There's a long list, but I'm the only one who knows the names on it. That waste of space was fired from more than one airline for sexual harassment."

"You mean you didn't tell anyone we slept together?"

"No, and I especially didn't tell Quinn. But what was up with you saying you'd be crashing with the new girl? You ashamed to be associated with me?"

"Ashamed? No. I just didn't want him to think I was willing to slut it up for any man with a set of wings. Because I don't. I've only slept with three men in my entire life and before you, I'd never had a one night stand. Well, I guess after tonight, it won't be a one night stand."

"Oh, you think you can bring me sugary confections and I'll just jump right back into bed with you?"

"I could have shown up empty handed and you would have slept with me. I just had to look at you, and you'd jump my bones."

"You sound awfully confident about that, Miss Stackhouse. Maybe I'm trying to clean up my reputation at my new job."

"You're full of shit. Now get over here and take my clothes off."

Well, I was never one to turn a lady down. I crossed the tiny room in two steps, pulling her into my arms for a kiss that was guaranteed to take her breath away. I threw her down on the bed and was about to go for her shirt when she grabbed my hands.

"You never did buy me a replacement shirt last time. I know these don't have buttons but still. You can be as rough as you like with me, just be gentle on my clothes."

I sat back on my heels simply staring at her. I didn't have a snappy comeback or a snide remark in reply to her statement. This woman would be the death of me. I had to let something creative come out of my mouth so instead of using my words, I opted to use my tongue. I pushed up her skirt, noticing this one was far shorter than the last and therefore had less material in the way of my prize. When I reached up to her hips for her panties, there was nothing there.

"Didn't want to tempt you into stealing them again, Captain. Haven't been wearing them since we took off."

I pulled her hips to the edge of the bed and buried my face between her legs. While I was quite skilled with my tongue, it wasn't a treat I gave out to just any woman. Most of the time it was based on the situation, but there were some girls you couldn't pay me to go down on. From my first taste of Sookie, I knew I'd be back for seconds. She had an addictive taste and I was more than happy to spend plenty of time bringing her to orgasm again and again. I swear her muscles were trying to break my fingers, but I just couldn't stop. Her moans were the sexiest noises I've ever heard.

She literally had to grab my head to get me to stop, and she looked a little worse for wear. Apparently, the other men she slept with didn't realize the poor girl was able to have multiple orgasms. She was panting and flushed, but looked ready for more. And I was fully prepared to give it to her. I walked over to my bag, digging out the box of condoms. She was sitting on the bed, completely nude, having gotten rid of the annoying shirt she was so worried about.

"Mind if I practice my oral skills a little bit more? You seemed to enjoy what I did last time."

"Are you asking if I mind if you gave me a blow job? No man in his right mind would turn down one of those. Especially from a talented little mouth like yours. I'd be glad to be your guinea pig."

I laid down, knowing it was usually a more comfortable position for a girl. That carpet was not gentle on my knees; she shouldn't have to be subjected to that. She kneeled next to me on the bed, just staring for a little while. I wanted to grab her long blonde hair and get her into gear, but knew I had to be patient. I could see she was thinking about it, planning what she wanted to do before even tackling the endeavor.

"Are you going to suck it, or stare at it? Stop thinking about sucking my cock and just do it. Blow jobs don't come with plans, darling, they just happen."

That seemed to click in her head. She lay down between my legs, stroking me from base to tip. She had the softest little hands that felt amazing wrapped around my shaft, but I wanted her mouth. I wasn't used to being the passive party during sex; I took what I wanted and left. But here I was, lying on a lumpy bed waiting for this girl to get the courage to suck me off.

"You did a great job last time, just do that again."

"You could be doing this alone, you know. Shut up and let me do what I want."

That shut me up, which was no easy task. I just relaxed and let her take her time. I knew it was totally worth it when I felt her lips wrap around the head and her tongue circle it a few times. Between that, the anticipation of it, and her hand working the rest of the shaft, I could have fallen apart on the spot. Her mouth was as soft and warm as I remember, and as she began to take more into her mouth, I let the groan that had been building up in my chest out. I wrapped my hand tightly into her hair, but I still let her set the pace.

She was a pro, using her tongue and lips expertly as she bobbed her head on my cock. I swear she was lying when she said she wasn't good at this. She had me moaning from the start, gripping her hair in one hand and the bedsheets with the other. She knew exactly how much suction to use, where to lick, where to let her teeth just graze the skin. She had to have read a book or some fanfiction or something because she was good. I had to pull her off before it got too good and I got to find out if she was a swallower or a spitter.

"So good. So fucking good."

"So why'd you make me stop? That whole 'I wanna stay hard so I can come inside you' bullshit again? It's fine, we can hang for a while so you can get it up again."

I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I want to marry you, give you a pack of kids, and make you happy for the rest of my life. You are me - with a vagina, of course. I didn't say one word of that out loud since my mouth was preoccupied with a string of profanities as she got me off within minutes of returning to her ministrations. By the way, she swallows.

I was panting on the bed, and I had the strange feeling that I looked like Sookie did just moments ago, sex hair and all. She was a hell of a woman, a spitfire, a goddess worthy of my worship. She lay down next to me, a smile on her face.

"Who told you that you couldn't suck cock?"

"The same ex that broke up with me on our anniversary. He's sort of a jerk."

"He's an idiot. Didn't deserve you. You're amazing."

"The best you ever had?"

I stopped to think for a minute. I've slept with a lot of women, where did Sookie rank? "Definitely in the top five."

"Out of how many?"

I had to stop to think again. Let's see, before I enlisted there were three, then about ten while I was stationed. Fuck, sex math was hard. Twelve years as a commercial pilot, flight crews change around every few months... carry the one, divide by the number of ugly girls that I wouldn't fuck if you paid me... shit, this is why I barely graduated high school.

"Can I just say it's more than one and less than a thousand?"

"You can't give me a better ballpark than that? We've got some time until you're ready to go again, take your time. Do you need a pen and paper?"

Okay, think Eric, think. How many women have you slept with? Twelve years is one hundred forty four months. Let's average ten girls a month, that's... wow, that's one thousand four hundred forty. Did I lie when I said it was less than a thousand? There were some repeats... how many, I couldn't tell you. Shit, I'm a whore.

"Let's just say I wasn't that far off with my earlier estimate."

"You could not have seriously fucked one thousand girls in your lifetime. You're what, thirty?"

"Thirty-five."

"Really? You look good for thirty-five. Anyway, I'm sure you're just overestimating."

"Sure, let's just say that I'm bad at math. Can we talk about something sexier so we could get to the main event?"

"You certainly are the poster child for instant gratification."

"I know what I like, I know what I want, I get what I want. It really is that simple."

"You wanted me for a long time. Dawn said you never chased a skirt for more than week before you met me. What changed your mind?"

Oh, perhaps it was the way I could imagine your sweet lips wrapped around my cock or the way your voice would sound when you screamed my name? I couldn't say that; she'd never sleep with me if I said that.

"I thought you were special."

There, every girl wants to be told she's special. That had to come from somewhere, probably my sister. For an ice cold bitch, she's always quoting Dear Abby. But not my Sookie; she just broke out laughing as if I had just told the funniest joke known to man. She had to catch her breath and wipe away the tears from her eyes before she could speak again.

"Seriously? The great Man Whore, Eric Northman, can't come up with anything better than 'You're special?' How on Earth do you get so much tail?"

Bitch. She would have hurt my feelings if I had any. I don't like feelings. "It might have something to do with the concealed weapon I keep in my pants."

"You actually keep it in your pants? That's news to me."

"Do you want to fuck or not? I have the feeling you'd have a better time just making fun of me all night."

She stopped laughing and looked me dead in the eye. She straddled my waist, keeping that hard stare going. I thought we were having a staring contest for a minute, but then I blinked, and she was still there.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to fuck me."

"Mama taught me never to lie to a lady, ma'am."

"Did she also teach you to objectify women at every opportunity?"

"The women that sleep with me know exactly what they're getting. I offer no false promises about a knight in shining armor. They know I'm scum, but I'm a good lay so they don't care."

"I think you're full of shit. I think you just need the right woman to knock some sense into you."

"And you think you're that woman?"

"Are you serious? I'd rather kill myself than have to introduce you to my Gran. Knowing my luck, you'd try to sleep with her too."

"I don't fuck over fifty. And it has to be a really hot cougar to get me to consider over forty."

She reached behind her back and grabbed my cock in a firm grip. Not too tight that it hurt, just tight enough to know she wasn't fucking around. I hadn't realized it had gotten that hard; I must like Disciplinarian Sookie a whole lot. Oh Mistress Sookie, I've been a very bad boy. She loosened her grip, and softly traced her finger tips up and down my length. Now that was pure torture.

"Don't torture the poor fella, he's been through enough. Just toss on his raincoat and take him for a ride."

"Wait, what? You want me on top?"

"Sure, haven't gone cowgirl in a while, I'm up for it. It's not a prime position in an airplane bathroom. Don't tell me this jerkwad told you that you sucked on top, too?"

"No, he never had the chance. He was a missionary fan. I've never been on top."

"Then today is your lucky day because I'm offering free lessons. Toss me a condom and Professor Eric will start class."

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the box I'd left there. I decided that I'd just sit back and let her do whatever she wanted to me. After surviving the false start of her blow job, I could manage whatever she threw my way. She rested her palms against my chest and slowly lowered herself down I'd definitely made the right decision in pursuing Sookie. She felt like heaven wrapped around me, and from the look of pure passion on her face, I was sure the feeling was mutual.

She used her perfectly tanned, toned legs to lift herself up and down, obviously liking the way this new position felt. I certainly wasn't complaining. I wasn't one to tell a girl how to fuck, but Sookie needed a little coaxing to try something new.

"Lean back. Rest your hand against my legs."

That was the ticket; the change in angle hit her G-spot on every thrust. She was screaming in seconds, and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly she was enunciating my name. It was almost as if she wanted someone sharing a common wall with the room to know exactly what was happening. Whatever her reasons, my name sounded perfect on her lips, and I wanted to hear it over and over again.

I grabbed her hips and gave her slightly less subtle guidance. Once she knew what she wanted, that gorgeous woman wasn't shy about getting it. She placed one of my hands between her legs to start rubbing her clit, a task I was more than happy to do for her. She started begging me to fuck her into the bed, in as many words, and I just couldn't resist. I flipped her over, and instead of wrapping her legs around my waist as I expected, she tucked them up over my shoulders. Always full of surprises, my Sookie was.

I took her up on her previous offer and fucked her thoroughly into the mattress. I assaulted her neck with kisses and bites, and it seemed the rougher I got, the louder she screamed in delight. After making sure she got off once more, I let my own release wash over me. Every inch of my skin felt tingly and I was seeing spots before my eyes. Before I collapsed on top of her; I rolled over, letting our legs stay tangled. She was gone; giggling like a mad woman and looking utterly confused because of it.

"It happens when you come too hard. I'm glad you enjoyed that."

"Damn straight I enjoyed that. That was the best I ever had."

"I'd feel honored if there was more competition. Aw hell, I'm still honored. Oh, ouch. Be thankful the uniform comes with a scarf."

"The old uniform had a scarf, this one has a hat. Why would I be thankful for a scarf?"

She ran off the bed to look in the mirror. A deep purple hickey was forming on her neck. I'd been a bad boy and marked her as my own. Completely unintentional, rest assured. I would never leave a mark on her so Quinn would know without a shadow of a doubt who Sookie chose. I'd never do that in a million years.

"Relax, a little concealer will cover that up. Come back to bed; it's late and we need to be back at the airport by ten which means we have to leave here by nine. That's also known as too fucking early for me."

"You want me to sleep here? You let girls sleep over?"

"Of course. I'm a bit of a snuggle fiend. Now get that sexy ass back in bed. I'm tired."

So she did, and we fell asleep tangled together. I've never fallen asleep so fast in my life.

* * *

Quinn was blissfully quiet the entire ride back to the airport. I couldn't help poke fun, asking if he was tired. He had nothing to say back to me. He couldn't take his eyes of Sookie's hickey and never was I more proud of my handiwork. His silence didn't end in the cab. He barely spoke the entire flight back to Shreveport; only communicating the necessary information as his job dictated. I don't know what pissed him off more; the fact that he didn't get the girl, or that I did.

I should have been thankful he stopped being a bitch but that wasn't in my nature. I paged Sookie for a cup of coffee, which she delivered a few moments later.

"Miss Stackhouse, do you have anything for my pocket? It's looking a little empty."

"Captain, you know I don't. I didn't even pack one before we left Louisiana. Hope I didn't leave you too high and dry."

"Of course not. That's all, Miss Stackhouse. Thank you for everything."

As she turned to walk out, I just had to do it. That firm ass was just staring me right in the face. I reached back and slapped it as hard as I could from my awkward angle. She just laughed. A giggle, if we're being technical.

"Oh Captain, you're so naughty! But you knock that off while we're on the clock."

Oh, yeah. In love.

I think Quinn stroked. It was pretty amusing to watch him flapping his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Looks like she made her choice, Babe."

He asked to be transferred to a different crew the minute we were back in the office. Who's the pussy now, bitch?

**A/N2: I hope you're proud of my inclusion of a Toronto private airfield, Beaver Tails, Sex Math and Professor Eric. If you're not reading seastarr08's stories: The Amateur (which is a sequel to The Expert) and her new story Dead At Sea, you totally should. **

**Just so you know, I'm sick as a dog at the moment so an inbox full of reviews would make me feel waaay better. Just sayin'. **

**Some of you read my other story What it Means to Forget and saw that I was going to be posting a story called Dear Pam. Well, I was about to post when I was reading over the guidelines and saw that interactive/Q&A type stories are against the rules. Since there have been a slew of authors getting kicked and stories getting pulled for bullshit reasons, I didn't want to give the admins a legit reason to take me down. Dear Pam does still exist, but has been posted on another site, and there is a link on my profile. However, that site doesn't have a PM option so feel free to PM questions here or leave them as reviews on that site. **

**Next chapter: Sookie and Eric go down Down Under!**


	3. Sydney, Australia

**A/N: Before you read the chapter, take a minute to read this:**

**Support Stacie is an amazing cause that helps raise money for the cancer treatments of a fellow fanfic writer. There is another auction March 26-29 to fund her April round of care. Bid on your favorite authors and tell them what you want them to write! I have two auctions available; one where you can make me write (just about) anything and the other for the creative control over an outtake chapter in Terminal Attraction. You can follow on twitter SupportStacie or check out the auction forum, a link is in my profile. My information can be found in the Southern Vampires Mysteries/True Blood page. Please donate to a good cause!**

**Thanks.**

**In other Terminal Attraction news, this story has found itself a plot! I'm still updating every Saturday, but now there's a link between the chapters. Oh well, let's face it, you knew this would happen :)**

**Thanks to chiisai-kitty for her beta skills and for suggesting they go to Sydney! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

I stood at the doorstep, waiting patiently for the door to open. I had contemplated the question in my mind over and over again. I was going to ask it, and I didn't care what response I got. Okay, that's a lie, I definitely cared about the answer, but I'm trying to play it cool. It's bad enough I'm fidgeting like a five year old in church, I had to retain some of my cool. Oh fuck it, I was going all out on this. I got down on one knee, holding out the felt box in front of me so it would be easily seen once the door opened.

"Alcide, will you fly with me again? I'm grounded until I get a new co-pilot and I can't imagine anyone I'd rather fly with than you."

He laughed when he saw the wings I had placed so artfully in a ring box. It had Terry's logo in the center and I had grabbed an extra pair just for this occasion.

"What happened to your former co-pilot?"

"One transferred and got fired a week later. The next nearly crashed the plane while I was in the bathroom. The next had a panic attack mid flight, realizing that the Gulfstream's cockpit was too small. And I got into a fist fight with the last one after he insulted Sookie."

"Wait, Sookie's on crew with you?"

"Yeah, I got her a job since she had her hours cut so bad. She's doing great, by the way. So am I. You stopped calling after you found out I wasn't drinking myself into a stupor anymore; it broke my heart. Come on, Alc! Let's get the old family back together! Where's all your stuff, this place looks deserted."

Wow, ADHD much? I was hyper and excited; I didn't really filter what was coming out of my mouth. It was pure stream of consciousness. Alcide's used to it; I get the same way after I've had way too many No-Doze pills.

"Debbie left me. She moved out and took everything. Said she's sick of my crazy hours and shit. To be honest, I took a page out of your book and made friends with Señor Patron. Haven't been to work in a few days."

"Fuck, man, I'm sorry. I guess I could have picked up a phone and called you, too. Want some company?"

"Not particularly. Haven't showered in a while."

"Gotcha. Listen, I'm going to give you the same advice you gave me; sober up and call Terry. He is your friend, after all. Come be my co-pilot. I don't want to fly with anyone but you."

"Alright, if you're going to be a big baby about it, I'll switch over. I'm as good as fired anyway. Those vacation days I decided to take weren't exactly legit; more so just me getting drunk and not answering the phone when work called. I'll call Terry as soon as it's official."

I wrapped him up in a big hug that lasted a little too long. I let him go, feeling fairly awkward, so I punched him in the arm to butch it up. I just love getting my way.

Why the fuck is my phone ringing? It's too fuck early in the morning and the lovely sounds of Edwin Starr's protest song "War" filled my occupied bedroom. Ah, Terry, what the fuck do you want this early? It's not even light out yet. My female companion was obviously not thrilled by the early wake up call, but neither was I. If I remembered her name, I'd apologize.

"Morning, Boss. What can I do for you?"

"You're taking off at ten, you've got Alc in the pit with ya, Sookie and Maria Star on crew. You're flying Ryan Kwanten and his people to Sydney, Australia for a movie premiere. With the flight restrictions down under, you'll have to stay two nights. Problem?"

Mm, two glorious nights with Sookie in Sydney? "No problemo, Terry. What time is it now?"

"Just before six. You know I like getting an early start. Get here by eight so we can go over particulars. See ya shortly."

I hung up the phone, planning out exactly what I wanted to do with Sookie for two whole nights and a full day. We had nothing to do but fuck and sight see. I was getting hard just thinking about it.

"You want to go again, big boy?"

I looked down at my conquest from last night, horrified at the result of my beer goggles. I am officially swearing off alcohol from this moment forth.

"I've got to head out to work, beautiful." I nearly gagged on the word. "Looks like you'll be heading home."

* * *

Alcide and I were buzzing to be flying together again. It was our first flight back together and we were both super excited. After my string of epic failures, I was happy to have my competent friend sitting next to me. We ran through the pre-flight checks as if they were nothing, even though this was Alcide's first time really flying the Gulfstream. We had done a test flight a few days ago, but this time we had a destination and a crew. If we crashed and died, more than just the two of us would be dead; including a famous actor and his five person entourage. And Sookie, especially Sookie. I'd be sad if she was dead, even sadder since I would have been the one responsible for her death.

I heard two bubbly voices coming up the stairs into the plane so I turned to the main compartment of the jet to see Sookie and Maria Star boarding. Sookie flashed me a smile and a wink and I was hard instantly. That woman drove me wild. She refused to see me outside of work, wouldn't pay me any attention during flights, but when she needed her itch scratched, she had no problem jumping my bones. Mind you, I'm not complaining, but I would like to see her more often than that. I'd like to be fucking her on a more regular basis, not just on the out of the blue overnighter. I excused myself from the cockpit to have a little chat with my temptress.

"Did you hear, two whole nights in Sydney. Do you know what that means?"

"Oh, I don't know, Captain, that we'll need a few hotel rooms?"

"Already taken care of, my dear. In fact, I only booked two rooms. Alcide and Debbie broke up and I'm trying to hook him up with Maria."

"Wait, Alcide's here?" And with that she ran towards the cockpit to give him a hug. They were chatting like old friends and Alc was being far to touchy feely for my tastes. She dragged him towards us, to introduce him to Maria Star. I guess she was in on my plan to get him some rebound nookie.

We sat casually until we heard Terry's booming voice across the tarmac. We quickly set everything to rights, making sure the plane was in top shape before Mr. Hollywood was on board. Terry was a stickler for everything being in order and the crew being nearly invisible to our famous clients. We shook hands with Ryan and his handlers before heading back to the cockpit. The flight to Sydney would take twenty-four hours in either direction which, combined with the flight restrictions Australia has in place against night flights, necessitated the two night stay.

Within a few minutes, we were back in the air. Alcide and I had done these insane shifts before, commercially and during our respective times in the military. We already had a sleep shift worked out and unlike commercial companies, Terry didn't give a shit about regulations. He didn't care that he was leaving two men to fly twenty-four hours straight. As long as we were comfortable doing it, he left us to our own devices.

Sookie peeked behind the curtain that separated the cockpit from the cabin to bring us drinks or food every now and then. On her most recent trip, she tucked a note into my pocket. Alcide gave me a questioning look but I didn't give anything away. I could only assume that he had assumed that Sookie and I had slept together. I pulled the slip of paper out and fought hard to fight the groan that was building in my throat.

_Crossing the Pacific with no underwear is liberating. Can't wait 'til touchdown._

She was trying to kill me and crash the plane. Before I could pocket the note, it was out of my hands and in Alcide's. That rat bastard stole my love note! I felt like I was back in second grade and just got busted by my teacher. He laughed at me and rolled his eyes before he gave it back.

"I knew you were hitting that. How long?"

"Since we got grounded that night in New York." It was a direct question, I had to answer it. I felt bad since I told Sookie I didn't talk about my after hour activities but I never lied to my co-pilot.

"She was the one in unclaimed baggage? Holy shit, dude, I never took her for the type."

"She's not, I'm the first guy she's messed around with like this. She's like you, a monogamous fool."

"First off, monogamy has it's benefits. Secondly, if she's the girlfriend type, what is she doing with you?"

"Who knows? More importantly, who the fuck cares? Every now and then, when we're stranded for the night, we keep each other company. I'm still me, she's still her, no big deal. You've never had a problem with my sex life before, why are you upset now?"

"I wouldn't say I'm upset, I'm just worried about her. She seems like the type that will actually be hurt when they find out about you."

"She knows. We've talked openly about it."

"You talked openly with a woman? And she still sleeps with you?"

"We had a conversation; she's really easy to talk to. And, well, we haven't slept together since I told her that I've fucked over a thousand women but if that note is any indication, we'll be sleeping together tonight."

"Did you really just say you've had sex with a thousand women? Alright, I'm single again so I can say it. I want your life."

"Admit you were a moron for marrying that shrew and I'll hook you up."

"Debbie was a mistake. Get me some tail."

"I only booked two hotels rooms in Sydney. You'll be spending a solid thirty-six hours with the adorable Maria Star Cooper. Say what I want to hear."

"You are the Pussy God of Flight. I bow at your feet."

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to go pass out for my allotted hours. Wake me when you're ready for yours."

* * *

I fucking love the planet Earth. It was the dead of winter in the States right now, but here in Sydney it was summer time. How amazing is that? Want to know what's even more amazing? Sookie Stackhouse in an itty bitty bikini, bouncing around Bondi Beach. She had just come out of the water and was jogging towards me. I thanked whichever God gave her those breasts. Those were the types of breasts a doctor wished he could give women.

She laid down next to me on her stomach, rudely blocking my view of her tits. I suppose it was for the best, a hard on was not the appropriate accessory to match with a pair of swim trunks. I was flipping through a pamphlet I got from the hotel, trying to come up with ideas on how to spend our day. After completely satisfying each other's needs last night, Sookie suggested we spend the day out and about. I wanted to spend my day inside her, but she was against that idea.

"They give tours of the Sydney Opera House. That might be fun." Or torture.

"What about going to the zoo? Isn't the zoo that the Crocodile Hunter started around here somewhere?"

"Around here as in Australia? Probably. There's a zoo nearby, but it's not Irwin's. We could go if you like." Or we could go back to the hotel and fuck like rabbits.

"Nah, I'm good here on the beach all day, if that's fine with you. I love to tan, even though it's a terrible vice. There are just no good beaches in Bon Temps."

"Take off your top and I'll be even happier."

She untied the strings that were holding it on and passed it over to me. "Rub some lotion on my back? I don't want to burn."

Two can play the torture game. I squeezed some tanning oil in my hands and started to work it into her soft skin. I massaged every inch of available skin, and trust me, that's a lot of skin. I had her moaning in my hands in minutes, and decided to see just how far I could push the envelope. As I worked the lotion into her inner thighs, I let my thumbs just graze the crotch of her bikini bottoms. Instead of pushing me away as I expected, she spread her legs a little wider to give me better access. Who was I to deny her?

I kept rubbing her legs, letting it look like I was just a dotting boyfriend giving his lovely lady a massage but really, I was working one thumb over her clit while the other teased her soaking wet entrance. She had her face buried in her arms; to the outside observer she was just sunbathing on the beach. Even I could barely hear her moans over the noise of the crowd. I felt her leg twitching and her sex pulsing around my fingers, so I knew she was just about to get off. Just a little more pressure on her nub and a not-so-subtle addition of another finger sent her over the edge. I stopped when she did, and the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Well that was something new. Thank you."

I laid back down next to her, sucking her essence off my fingers. "My pleasure. Want to walk down the beach? There are some amazing restaurants and the trail is supposed to be beautiful."

"You'll need to give me a minute. I think my legs are still a little wobbly after that."

* * *

After some amazing food at Thai Terrific, we headed back towards the hotel. We had called Alcide and Maria to meet us for dinner and they were able to peel themselves off each other long enough to eat, but were in a rush to get back to bed. Sookie and I strolled back casually, enjoying the warm night air. The stars were brighter than I had ever seen before, with completely different constellations than what I was used to in Shreveport.

We made our way back to our room, thoroughly stuffed from dinner. We laid down just snuggling for a while, watching a little television. We were leaving for home in the morning and I didn't want this moment to end. I pushed down the little voice in my head that said to be romantic. Part of me had feelings for Sookie, but the bigger part enjoyed my lifestyle far too much. I liked not having commitments to one woman, not being tied down. I liked dialing a number and having a hot woman on my doorstep; almost like a pizza.

"Eric?"

She pulled me from my internal debate and when I looked down at her, she was looking up at me with her sex kitten eyes. Oh, it was on.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Anything. Ask away."

"Can you teach me how to get myself off? I haven't had sex since Toronto and going those stretches is just no fun."

"Ah, the masturbation conversation. No better way to set the mood than to talk about touching yourself."

She blushed, thinking that I was picking on her. I would gladly show her the ropes, if it meant I could watch her come. She made the sexiest faces mid-orgasm.

"No need to be shy, dear one, everybody jerks off. Even I do."

"Of course you do, you're a pervert. I'm a good girl; I don't do that sort of thing."

"You are not a good girl, Sookie Stackhouse. You just had an orgasm on Bondi Beach in front of a ton of Aussies. You can drop the genteel Southern Belle act because I am not buying it."

"I've become a much dirtier person since I started associating with you. Perhaps I should cut off contact and ask Maria Star if I could bunk with her."

"Alcide would kill me if you did that. Now wait, have you never gotten yourself off?"

"Never mind, let's just have sex."

"No, now I'm curious. You've never touched yourself? Flicked your own bean?"

"I don't even know what that means, so there's your answer."

I rolled over, laying on my side while she was on her back so I could look down at her. I ran my fingers down her body, starting at her collarbone working my way south. I let them tease along the waistband of her shorts, wondering why they were even on in the first place.

"It could be a very satisfying experience, you know. Nothing ever compares to someone else bringing you pleasure, but in a pinch, getting off is getting off. I'd be happy to guide you, but you need to stop being a snarky bitch if you want my help."

"I want you to show me. I want your help."

"Good. Eventually, you can do it whenever you want but it helps to set the mood and mindset, especially for women. Close your eyes and imagine a situation where you were incredibly turned on."

"New York rings a bell."

"I can run with that. So you and I are locked away in a dark corner ravaging each other. Where did I touch you that felt good, where did I start?"

"My breasts, you played with my nipples and it felt amazing."

"Use your fingers and try to recreate that feeling."

I sat back on the bed, determined to let her do this herself. I wanted to touch her, to make her feel good, but this could be empowering for her. I wanted her to be in control of her own sexuality. This was only the beginning. I watched as she pulled off her tank top, and starting running her hands along her ribcage. They settled on her breasts, gently kneading them until she focused on her nipples. Her fingers quickly turned them into tight pebbles. She gasped, arching her back at the basic touch. I was hard instantly.

"What are you imagining?"

"Your mouth on me, God, it feels so good."

"Are you wet?"

"Probably."

"Don't you think you should check?"

She opened only one eye, peeking at me curiously. "Take off your shorts and touch your slit."

She pulled off her bottoms, bringing one hand back to her breast, pinching harder than before. The other hand trailed down between her legs. I watched, mesmerized, as her fingers moved in similar patterns to ones that my fingers took during our former encounters. She was in the moment and being turned on made her bold. She fingered herself, first one then two, and she moaned for the first time since she started.

She was panting, trying to ask me something. I asked her to repeat herself, and she did so after taking a deep breath.

"Where's the G-spot? I can't find it."

I wanted to laugh, but knew it would break her concentration. "Sit up, you'll be able to reach it better."

She scooted up the bed, leaning against the headboard. She was so eager to learn; a sponge waiting to absorb anything I told her.

"Now, run your fingers along the top, pressing towards your belly button. It's an inch or so in; you'll feel the textures change. Move your fingers in a 'come hither' motion, rubbing it just like you would rub your clit. Trust me, you'll know when you've hit it."

She eyed me suspiciously until she gasped and her eyes rolled back in her head. She was mumbling incoherently, obviously on her way to orgasm. I knew she wouldn't listen to an instruction, so I placed her other hand over her clit. She picked up on what I was leading her to immediately and screamed out as she came. She screamed my name. I really was that good.

She stopped, sliding down the bed. She offered me her fingers to lick clean, but I forced myself to decline, suggesting she do so herself. She did so tentatively, keeping her eyes locked on mine as she sucked on each finger.

"That was fun. Definitely takes the edge off. My best friend Amelia offered to take me shopping for a vibrator, but I could never go to a sex store."

"You should go. Vibrators make solo play more fun for girls. It would be a big step in your sexual liberation."

She hopped up, straddling my lap and kissed me deeply. I could taste her essence still on her lips; a taste I just couldn't get enough of. "Ya know, I think I will. I'll call her when we get back to Shreveport. But for now, I am not nearly satiated."

She reached over to grab a condom, rolling it down my length. I showed her how to do that last night. Guess she never got the banana lecture in high school.

"No? I fucked you non-stop last night; you just don't have an off switch."

"Are you complaining?"

I grabbed her hips and with one upward thrust, I filled her completely. She screamed out at the suddenness of it, digging her nails into my biceps. There would most certainly be marks there tomorrow, just under the hem of my t-shirt's sleeve. Where Alcide would see them. Payback for the hickey, I suppose.

"I'll never say no to you, Blondie. Don't you worry about that."

She met me, stroke for stroke, bearing down on me as I entered her over and over again. She made the most delicious noises when we fucked, somewhere between a moan and a squeak. They only got louder as we experimented with different angles, finding all the ones that would hit her spot. She leaned forward, kissing me with all the passion she could muster. When she bit down on my bottom lip I nearly fell apart. I needed to think of gross things, like saggy old nuns to hold myself back.

With a little shifting, I was able to reach her magnificent breasts, teasing and toying with her nipples. I could feel her clenching around me, her screams getting higher in frequency and pitch. I knew she was close, and dear God, so was I. I growled into her ear, knowing what dirty talk did to her.

"Come for me, Sookie. Come hard around my cock. You're so fucking hot when you fall apart."

One nip to her earlobe later and she did as I demanded. The sensation of her entire body tensing around mine sent me over the edge. We were a sweaty, panting mess; she was collapsed on top of me and I was sprawled out on the mattress, taking up every inch the Queen sized bed had to offer. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but didn't have the strength. It would require far too much energy.

A few minutes later, she found her voice again. "How many girls have you been with since we started hooking up?"

Now she wants to have this conversation? I could barely string two words together and she wants me to perform more sex math? That didn't turn out so well for me that last time. I tried working out my golden number once I got home with a calculator but quit when the numbers put me past man whore status. I think I had my own category on the whore scale. When you reached my type of numbers, they just called it the Eric Northman.

"A bunch." I knew she wouldn't settle for that answer, but it bought me time to figure it out.

"Oh. I haven't really been with anyone else." It had been three weeks since Toronto, five since New York. How could she go three weeks without getting any? I couldn't go three days.

"On purpose?" She always managed to pique my curiosity. It was a chance to see how the other half lives, I suppose.

"I'm not trying to rope you into being my boyfriend, if that's what you're asking. I went out with my friends a few times, but I couldn't do the anonymous sex thing. Guys in Bon Temps just don't hold my interest and guys in Shreveport act a lot like you."

"You sleep with me, though. Why not jump into bed with them like you did with me?"

"It's not the simple, Eric. I'm not a slut! I can't just turn off that part of my brain; it feels wrong with other guys."

"But not with me?"

"I know what to expect with you. Whenever we have a layover, we mess around. No commitment, no issues, no strings attached. I'm trying to find a guy I want to date, not just have a one night stand with."

"I can't help you there. I don't have any guy friends you'd want to date. Come to think of it, Alcide is my only male friend. I tend not to hang out with people if there's no chance of sex by the end of the night."

"Well, didn't you say Alc is single now? He and his wife just broke up. Maybe you could put in a good word for me? He always seemed like a nice guy; the kind of guy I could go for."

Kill me. Bullet in the brain, rope around the neck, anything. Someone find me Ben Linus or Lizzie Borden. Fuck my life; they were perfect for each other. Both liked long term relationships, they had complimentary personalities, fuck they even looked cute together. My hesitation must have confused her.

"Would that be awkward for you? Knowing that the girl you used to sleep with is dating your co-pilot?"

"Why would that matter. Like you said, no strings, right? You guys would be great together, I'll say something on the flight back home. That is, unless he up and married Maria Star while we were down here."

"Do you think that maybe they'll want to date each other? They haven't really come out of the room much since we checked in."

"No clue, we've both been preoccupied. I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Alcide on the flight. I'll be your little spy, and then call you when I have all the details."

"Oh, Eric, that would be great! I can finally use all the little tricks you taught me. I'm going to grab a shower. We should probably head to sleep afterward, we have an early take off."

She didn't invite me in the shower. She said "used to sleep with." That meant she wasn't going to sleep with me again. She didn't want to be my fuck buddy anymore. More importantly, she wanted to be Alcide's girlfriend. Is there no God?

Maybe I didn't need an invitation to the shower. I checked the door to the bathroom, unlocked. That's all I needed to see.

"Oh, Sookie? Ever have sex in the shower?"

**A/N2: In other news, there's a group targeting stories here on FanFiction, using nasty reviews and unnecessary reporting to get stories pulled. I'm not currently one of the targeted authors, but just in case shit goes down, I've posted all my work on a variety of other websites. Links to all my sites are on my profile page. Nothing has happened yet, everything is a precaution. I'm always reachable on Twitter follow me at Lub_a_dub**


	4. Cabo San Lucas, Mexico & Shreveport, LA

**A/N: And now a few word from our sponsors....**

***checks my calendar* Nope, it's not Saturday, so you're probably asking yourself, why is Terminal Attraction updating. I'm sure no one is complaining about the early post, but a few might be curious as to the reason. The Support Stacie Auction starts this Friday, March 26 at 11:59 pm CST and ends Monday, March 29 (with different times for different fandoms) and I was looking to get a little last minute pimping out. I currently have 2 offers up for bid. You can buy me and my writing skills and get me to write anything you want! Details are linked in my profile, go check it out! This is an amazing cause which I am honored to be a part of.**

**Secondly, a short while ago, our fandom was the target of a group of sexually repressed a-holes. A few of us decided to get extra zesty with our lemons as a big Fuck You. This chapter is a result of that action. There are mentions of a threeway and bondage/sensory deprivation involved in the lemons of this chapter. If that doesn't float your boat, this chapter is not for you. I'm sorta bending the rules slightly with the story but don't worry. If it ever gets pulled down for being inappropriate, it posts on several other sites, all linked in my profile. **

**Speaking of getting pulled down, what do you do if your favorite author gets kicked off Fanfiction dot net? Why, that's simple! You go over to the newest blog in the Sookieverse www(dot)thesookieverse(dot)com and find where else they are posting!! Or you could just go there now and be nice. Just sayin...**

**Thanks, as always, to my fabulous beta chiisai-kitty. She's keeping count of her favorite one liners from each chapter. I think it's too hard to pick out just one :)**

**Also!!!! The amazingly talented Sapfirerose has created another banner for me for Terminal Attraction. There's a link in my profile for that too, check it out and give her some props!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

I'm a terrible liar. I lied to Sookie and now I'm paying for it. My first lie was that jerking off was just as much fun as sex. Let me say, now that I have some personal experience, it's not. After we got back from Sydney last week, I decided to see if I could do the whole monogamy thing; just for laughs. This has got to be the single worst week of my life. Sookie wasn't returning my calls so my attempt ended up a solo act.

I think my second lie is also affecting my sex life. I did what Sookie asked; I brought up dating to Alcide. I may have also mentioned to him that if he asked her out, I would crash the plane. He got the general idea that I was against that plan of action. I was glad we understood one another so well. Eight years of flying together would do that to two people.

Sookie approached me when she caught me waking up from my nap in the jump seat. She had this crazy hopeful look in her eyes and I had to dash it. I made up some bullshit excuse; I said he wasn't ready to date seriously after his divorce. The light completely disappeared from her eyes and she walked away looking completely rejected. After breaking her heart like that, I decided to walk in her shoes for as long as I could hold out. I was amazed I made it this long.

I didn't fly with Sookie on every trip and was thankful that this flight, the crew was made up of the two new stewardesses. If I got lucky, I'd get lucky with them both. If not, there was always the hot daddy's girl we were flying to a weekend in Cabo San Lucas. After a week of getting by with my own two hands, I could handle all three of them. At once.

While we were waiting, I propositioned both stewardesses to join me for a little fun at a nearby hotel. Alcide rolled his eyes as they both agreed amidst a fit of giggles. He was just being pissy since he wouldn't be getting any this layover. I would have offered to share, but I don't do group sex with other guys. Having sex with two girls at the same time is horse of a different color, so I wrapped an arm around each girl's shoulders and we walked off to find a room. It didn't take long; hotels are never far from airports.

After the kinkiest three hours of my life, I lay sandwiched between the two of them feeling completely unsatisfied. After sex with Sookie, we would talk and snuggle but these two just passed out on me. I thought I would feel different in this moment, that I'd feel better, or at least feel sexually satiated. But I didn't feel any of those things. All I wanted was to talk to Sookie, but she was on the opposite end of the country. If I read the flight schedule right, she was in New York for the weekend. After a little wiggling, I worked my way out from between the two unconscious blondes and into the shower. I felt disgusting and needed someplace solitary to think.

Despite my efforts in the bedroom, the minute the hot water hit me and I started to think about my shower with Sookie in Sydney, I was hard as a rock. I closed my eyes and wrapped my own hand around my length in an attempt at some relief. My palm and my cock were pretty well acquainted at this point; finding my happy place was more than easy. I just leaned against the tiled wall thinking of Sookie and in no time, I was coming again.

The rest of my shower did not go as well. I started to think about what Sookie would be doing in this moment. Was I the only pilot she would hook up with? Who was flying her crew to New York? Was he single and available for a little weekend getaway? She told me that she was only sleeping with me, but that she was looking for a real boyfriend type guy. Would that guy also have a set of wings? Shit, I had to stop thinking like this, it wouldn't get me anywhere.

After the shower from hell, the girls were still zonked out so I went next door to bother Alcide. We shot the shit for a while, watching some crappy Mexican soap opera. I didn't speak a lick of Spanish, but Alcide seemed to be able to follow. He was stationed in Texas for a while when he was in the Navy; he must have picked it up there. The silence only lasted so long before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Did you really just have sex with both flight attendants?"

"Yup. I think they're both more interested in each other though. They didn't really need my help for most of it." Not that it wasn't hot to watch.

"Do you feel fulfilled with your life? Didn't you ever imagine settling down with one girl?"

"Why have one when you can have them all?"

"You're one greedy son of a bitch, you know that? When Deb and I were still together, I loved coming home to my girl after a long shift."

"But didn't it get predictable and boring? My downtime is occupied with a new girl every few days, it never gets old."

"When you love someone, that person is the only one you ever need to feel right. You find ways to keep it fresh, it doesn't get stale unless you let it. Sex outside of that just feels wrong."

"You ever sleep around on Debbie?"

"Nope, but I did one night with my first wife. I was drunk as shit and woke up next to some chick that I met at a bar. I felt awful, and it wasn't from being hungover. But hey, maybe it's just me since I'm a one at a time kind of guy. I know eventually you'll find one girl who can keep your attention long enough. I think you already found her, you just won't admit it to yourself."

"You mean Sookie, don't you?"

"No, I'm talking about Blonde and Blonder next door. Of course I mean Sookie. The anger in your eyes when you told me she wanted to go out with me was so obvious, even Ray Charles could see it. Just ask her out; what's the worst that could happen?"

"Alc, I've got to admit something to you. I haven't had a girlfriend since high school. I don't think I'm cut out for relationships."

"So what, you're going to be the eighty year old guy sleeping with the orderlies at the nursing home?"

"Probably."

"Nope, you're not. You're going to be the eighty year old idiot pining over Sookie Stackhouse."

"Change the topic before I punch you out."

"You wouldn't be so angry if you just admitted to yourself that you're in love with Sookie. Denial has been making you very testy recently. And all of your anger is directed at me, I don't like it."

I didn't answer his question, since he had a valid point. Answering would only admit that I was wrong, and I never admitted I was wrong. Not to anyone. Not even myself.

"You wanna head down towards the resorts? I'm sure we could pick up a few girls between us."

"Is sex the only thing you ever think about?"

"Pretty much. Sex and flying. Sex while flying every now and then, but that's too fucking dangerous. Probably against FAA regulations to boot."

"I've got a challenge for you." Uh-oh. Alcide knew I'd never turn down a challenge. I was in trouble.

"And what would that be?"

"Let's head down to Cabo Wabo, as planned, but just go and have a good time. No hooking up with strangers; just drinking, dancing and then going home."

"What's the point of that? I'm not getting plastered on tequila to come back here and snuggle with you!"

"So instead of enjoying the nightlife, you're going to sit here and mope because Sookie's not here? You're fully capable of having fun without having sex."

"I'm not so sure about that. Why don't we go to the club with the Bobblehead Twins and see if you can score with them as easily as I did?"

"I don't need to have sex to enjoy a night out. I can enjoy the liquor and dancing without having to take a girl home with me. But if you're too big a pussy to go out tonight..."

"Watch yourself, Herveaux."

"Cross your legs, Northman, your vagina is showing."

"Fine, we'll get all dressed up, go to a nightclub, dance with women with loose morals and not have sex with them."

"Exactly. I knew you'd see it my way eventually."

And that's how I ended up at the most popular nightclub in Cabo on a mission not to get laid. It was harder than I thought considering all of these college girls were on vacation, looking to find a one night stand to tell all their friends about when they got back home. I know I'm sexy, and I was dressed to kill. Girls were coming up to me all night to buy me a shot and flirt a little. Well, flirt a lot. I'd take their drinks, dance a few songs and then walk away. It was torture, but they rebounded quickly, looking for the next hottest guy to take back to their hotel.

Around two in the morning, Alcide and I finally reconnected and decided to head back. The cab ride back to the hotel was silent, as we were both sobering up a bit. Back under the obnoxious fluorescent lights of the hotel room, the remainder of my buzz wore off. When Alcide pulled his shirt off, I noticed he had lipstick kisses all over his face and neck, so I called him out on it.

"Oh, I hooked up in the bathroom with this redheaded girl. I said you couldn't have sex, not that I wouldn't."

I really wanted to punch him out. Whatever happened to solidarity between brothers? I went to bed pissed off at the world. I tossed and turned for a while, not able to find a comfortable position or to get my mind to turn off. Looking at the clock, I figured out the time difference. Cabo was only two hours behind New York so calling Sookie at this hour would be rude. In my head, she was tucked away in bed in her own hotel room, sound asleep. With my luck, she was fucking whichever pilot was flying her crew. I shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep, hoping for a little rest before we had to fly out the following night.

* * *

After flying for a few consecutive days, Terry decided to give me a break. It was nice to have two straight days off; it was plenty of time to straighten things up around my apartment and run some errands around town. The warm weather had finally made itself known in Shreveport and I was ecstatic to drive around with the top down.

All my thoughts as of late were consumed by Sookie. I hadn't even spoken to her since the flight home from Sydney. I just wanted to know she was okay, to know if she was happy. Alcide was right, I was turning into a woman. I was obsessing over Sookie in a way I never had before. I sent her text messages every now and then but she didn't respond. She was probably working, too busy to make time for the man who taught her everything she knew about sex.

I was out to dinner with my sister when she finally got back to me. I didn't see Pam much considering she lived in LA, the city, and I lived in LA, the state. She was in town to crush a company under her palm, what she referred to as merging. She had arranged for us to have dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in town; a place so expensive, even I didn't take girls there.

**I need to see you. Are you still in Shreveport?**

My darling Sookie wanted to see me? No, she needed to see me! Oh this was just the boost my ego needed. I must have worn my happiness on my sleeve since Pam called me on it immediately.

"Let me guess, you're ditching your only sister to go get laid."

"Be honest, Pammy, you're be ditching me right after dinner to sample the local flavor yourself."

"I was going to invite you out with me. The two of us together are a force to be reckoned with. We'd have the entire club in bed before closing."

"Not interested tonight, sorry. Raincheck for the next time I'm in Cali?"

"Of course. Why don't you head out, dinner's on me. Technically it's on my boss. If anyone asks, you're a perspective client."

"You got it. Love you, little sister."

I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Before I could leave the parking lot, I called Sookie back to see what her story was. One ring and she answered. This girl was desperate for me, I knew it.

"Hello?"

"Well, good evening Sookie. What's this about you needing to talk to me?

"Hey sweetie, nothing much, just out to dinner with Bill."

Bill? Who the fuck was Bill? And since when did she call me sweetie? "Are you alright? Are you being held hostage or something?"

"Oh no! That's terrible! I'll leave dinner right away. What hospital are you at?"

We were definitely not having the same conversation. And then it all clicked. "You're on the date from hell and need an out. I'm fifteen minutes from home, I'll text you my address. You know your way around Shreveport, right?"

"Of course! Just text me the address and I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"You got it, gorgeous. See you soon."

Well, I was so damn glad I cleaned my apartment yesterday. I got the feeling that Sookie was the type of girl who liked things neat and tidy. I pushed my 'Vette as hard as it could go to get back before her. She said she was farther away than I was, but I still wanted to insure that I got there first. I gave my home the once over, to make sure nothing was out of place. I set out a few candles, setting a nice mood in the hopes that Sookie was looking for a little action. There was a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge, which would help loosen things up a bit if necessary.

Just as I checked my hair and clothes for the tenth time, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the mirror, shaking my head. My transformation from ladies' man to lady was almost complete. I opened the door and there was my goddess in the flesh, Sookie Stackhouse, looking lovely as ever. Her hair was down for once, curled to within an inch of it's life and her dress clung to all her curves; she was the incarnation of perfection.

"Sookie, come on in."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you helping me out there. I don't know anyone else in Shreveport, and if I came home this early to Bon Temps, my Gran would know something went wrong. She's the one that set me up on this date and I'd hate to disappoint her."

"I live to serve you, my dear. Rough night? Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one. Thank you."

I went in the kitchen, corking the bottle and pouring two glasses. When I came back to the living room, she was looking at all the pictures I had hanging on the wall. I was a big fan of nostalgia; my apartment was decorated with pictures of family and friends. I came up behind her, handing her a glass. She took it with a smile and went back to the photos.

"This woman is in a lot of pictures. Who is she?"

"That's my sister Pam. She lives in Los Angeles and specializes in mergers and acquisitions for some big business firm. She lives for the power. She's actually in town; I was out to dinner with her when you called."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to cancel your plans. I'm sure you don't get to see your sister enough."

"Trust me, a few hours with Pam is plenty. We both have very type A personalities; we can only tolerate so much of each other. I'm much happier with your company."

I sat down on the couch and indicated for her to join me. She looked over the last few frames before sitting down.

"Do you want to talk about your date? What was so terrible?"

"Oh, Eric, he's the most boring man on the face of the planet. My Gran knows his grandmother through a church group and thought he would be the man of my dreams. He's a true Southern gentleman, but he's so dull! He works with computers and that's all he talked about. He spent like twenty minutes telling me about his character in this stupid online game. And he was staring at my tits the entire time."

"Well they are spectacular and on full display."

"Well, yeah, I know how to catch a guy. But at least have the decency to not blatantly stare. It's like he's never been on a date with a girl before."

"He probably hasn't."

She had a good laugh before taking another sip of her wine. Sookie and I had never really hung out before, and it felt really comfortable. We chatted for a little while longer. She did go out with her pilot in New York. Stan Davis had gone the whole nine yards for her, tickets to a Broadway show, dinner at a fancy steak house and a hotel room with a view of Central Park. Too bad he couldn't perform in the bedroom. She was laughing so hard while retelling his pitiful attempts at pleasure, that tears were pouring down her face. Two terrible dates and she's right back in my arms.

"This is nice, just spending time together."

"Oh, Eric, you don't have to try that hard. I was going to sleep with you anyway."

"I was being serious. I like hanging out with you. You're so easy to talk to. I stopped playing games after our first time sleeping together. You're one of only two women I actually act like myself around." Where was this coming from? I only had one glass of wine, there was no way my alcohol tolerance was this low.

She was about to reply when her phone started ringing. She didn't look happy at the caller ID, but answered with a warm voice. It was her grandmother, inquiring about her date. She kept it brief, bending the truth slightly. She admitted to bailing on the date, but said she was seeing a friend. Maybe she wasn't lying, maybe she did consider me a friend. After telling her Gran not to wait up for her, they ended the conversation.

"That woman worries about me too much. She just doesn't want me to end up alone. She thinks I've given up on finding a decent guy and will end up as some crazy cat lady."

"Why would she think that? You're still young and out there looking for love."

"After my breakup with JB, I went out and adopted a cat. I just needed to feel the unconditional love of a pet. My first cat, Tina, passed away a few months ago. I was ready for a new kitten. Bubba's the cutest thing on the planet; he's mostly black with little white paws. You probably don't care about my cat, do you?"

"I just like hearing you talk. You could read me the phone book and I'd listen." Definitely need to hand in my man card. I wonder who collects them? Is there a central address where you just mail your masculinity away?

"You like me, don't you?"

"I like having sex with you. I like talking to you. So, yeah, I like you."

"Man, I wish there was a guy with your bedroom abilities but who could be a considerate boyfriend. You're not the right guy for me, Eric, I'm sorry. I know what I need from a guy and you can't give it to me."

Ouch. At least she was honest, but she could have sugar coated that a little bit more. I think I was done having this conversation.

"Well then why don't we move things into the bedroom, where I can give you what you need."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Before I could get off the couch, she was in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my next and we started making out, hot and heavy. She had my shirt off within seconds, attacking my neck and chest with her kisses. I slipped her dress over her head easily, throwing it to the other end of the couch so it didn't get in my way. I made sure her legs were at my hips and stood up. She wrapped them around my waist and I walked us into my bedroom. After remembering that I had, in fact, changed the sheets this morning, I tossed Sookie down on the mattress. I was dying to get between her legs but she sat up quickly, giving me a questionable look.

"Do you have any condoms?"

I didn't want to but I couldn't help laughing out loud at her question. Really, did she think for one minute that I wouldn't be fully stocked? Seriously, I should take stock in Trojan, or they should pay me for advertising. I couldn't even form a complete sentence to answer her.

"Top drawer."

When she opened the drawer of my nightstand, I remembered what else was in there. I was praying to every God that Sookie kept an open mind. When she picked the black Neoprene cuffs up, it took her a minute to figure out what she had in her hands. But when it clicked, it was written all over her face.

"You're into bondage?"

"Uh, sometimes?" What a bullshit answer that was. I just didn't want her to freak out. What can I say, some girls just like being tied to the head board. It kept things interesting.

"Oh, would you be willing to use them on me?"

I think I needed a little help picking my jaw up off the floor. This girl would never stop surprising me.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess. If that's what you want."

"I've always wanted to try it, but my ex was lame like that. How do these work?"

I needed to collect my thoughts for a moment before I spontaneously combusted all over the bed. I knew she wasn't a delicate flower or anything, but I never would have pegged Sookie as having kinky thoughts. The cuffs were soft, as to not irritate the wrists, and secured with Velcro. They connected together with a D-ring on one and a clasp on the other. They were perfect; easy in, easy out.

I wrapped them around Sookie's wrists unconnected so she could get used to the feel. I didn't want them to be too tight and cut off her circulation. I laid her back down flat on the mattress, covering her body with my own. It was my turn to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, alternating between being sweet and rough, biting her sensitive flesh. She was moaning, begging incoherently; the perfect moment to lift her arms above her head and secure the cuffs around the rails of my headboard. She tested the clasp, looking up towards her hands as she pulled at them.

"Do you have a blindfold too? That would make this even more fun."

Floored. I don't know how she consistently shocked me, but she did. Everyday with Sookie was new and exciting. Was this what Alcide was talking about?

"Yeah, I have something we could use. Give me a second to find it."

I looked Sookie over once again before I got off the bed. I knew she was unbelievably beautiful before, but the sight of her bound naked to my bed was doing serious things to me. I wanted to ravage her body until the sun came up, and then go at it some more. I found an old tie in my closet, a disgusting designer piece of crap that Pam had given me years ago. I have never worn it, so might as well put it to good use.

I turned back towards the bed to see Sookie staring me down. She had a hunger in her eyes that I had never seen before. It made me contemplate even using the blindfold since I wouldn't get to see the emotion play out in their sparkling blue depths. Did I really just think that? Not one week ago I was nailing two flight attendants whose names I didn't even know and now I'm waxing poetic about Sookie's blue eyes. I really needed to get laid and now.

I kissed her hard before wrapping the tie around her eyes. I tied it securely on the side of her head so the knot wouldn't be digging into her skull all night. I waved my hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see anything. When she didn't respond, I pinched one of her perfect nipples. That made her arch off the bed with a sharp inhale. Glad to see I still have it.

"Without your sight, every touch will feel magnified. Just remember, if you want out of this, all you have to do is say so."

"Great. Fine. Just give me more now, please."

My cock twitched as she spoke, the begging tone in her voice sending shivers down my spine. I was happy she couldn't see a damn thing since I didn't want her to see me acting like a total wuss. She had me pussy whipped without even trying.

I used my mouth on her other breast, letting my fingers get back to what they were doing before I had to go and open my big mouth. She was crying out but I could still hear the metal links of the cuffs clanging against the headboard. She was desperate for something to hold on to; she loved digging her fingers into my hair when I attacked her body like this. It all added to the sensations of what she was feeling. Her happy noises and soaking wet sex were indication that she liked what I was doing.

My hand left her breast to pay her some attention elsewhere. I plunged two fingers into her, at the perfect angle to hit her g-spot while playing with her clit with my thumb. There were tons of benefits to having large hands, and that was just one of them. I curled along her side while letting my fingers do the work for me. After our exotic romps, I knew exactly how to get Sookie off. I kissed her neck in a trail that led straight to her ear. Once I got to my destination, I whispered a slew of nasty thoughts, teasing the shell of her ear with my teeth in between sentences.

Goosebumps had broken out along her skin and her breathing was erratic. She was thrashing on the bed in a desperate attempt to create more contact with me. Any idiot with a pulse could tell she was close, but I was going to be the bastard that drew this one out. I slowed my fingers, purposely avoiding all the sensitive spots she wanted me to hit. That got a bad reaction from her and my Southern Belle forgot all her manners. I had never heard such vile curse words leave her lips but it was a fucking turn on. She cursed me out, using every name in the book, and started begging me to get her off.

"Please, I just want to come. Please, Eric, I need you so fucking bad."

That's what I was waiting for, what I wanted to hear more than anything. I kissed her lips deeply as I gave her exactly what she wanted. She broke the kiss to scream as her orgasm crested; her entire body trembling under my expert touch. As her body started to relax, I pulled my fingers out of her, sucking her juices off of them. I gave her a second to compose herself before returning to her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you now? Do you want me to be rough with you? I'll fuck you like no man ever has before, or ever will again. I'll make you crave my touch, make it so that every time you see me, you'll need me to take you right then and there. Is that what you want, Sookie?"

"It's how I already feel. I can't even be around you without getting wet. Please, I need you so bad right now."

I nearly came with that declaration. Willing my body to calm down, I got a condom out of the drawer and rolled it on. I looked down at her naked body, still shaking after that orgasm and covered in a light sheen of sweat. She tried dating, but every time she came crawling back to me. It was a powerful feeling to have confirmation of my sexual skills. I knew she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. The physical part of this I could handle. Who needed the emotional part anyway?

I was trying to think of a position Sookie and I hadn't tried. I rolled her on her side, spooning behind her. As I ran my hand down her side, I could feel her impatience growing. Her breath rate had increased and she was rubbing against me.

"I know you like to cuddle, but I need more, right now. Please, Eric, I'm begging you. Give me what I need, please."

I snickered at the thought that this was just a cuddle. I lifted her leg, thrusting into her in one smooth motion. She cried out, pulling against the cuffs and throwing her head back against my shoulder. I braced a hand against her hip, wrapping the other around her shoulders. I used them both to pull her against me. After guiding her at first, she seemed to pick up the rhythm. She worked her hips with mine, creating that perfect timing that so few can manage. Even after only a few exchanges, our bodies knew each other perfectly; my Sookie was a star pupil.

She wrapped her top leg around mine, using it for extra leverage. She didn't even have to beg for more, but I gave it to her anyway. Now that we were on the same page, my hand left her hip to seek out the bundle of nerves tucked between her legs. The combination of what my cock and fingers were doing was too much for her and she tensed against me, screaming out in pure bliss to anyone who was listening. Her muscles contracting all around me was too much to take. I bit down on her shoulder as I came buried deep inside her.

We were a mess, a beautiful disaster, the perfect example of well fucked. She was mumbling while coming down and I had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"Please untie me."

I snapped into action, afraid that she was hurt from pulling against the cuffs too hard. As I ripped the tie off her head, she must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"Relax, I just wanted to be able to wrap my arms around you. That was amazing, don't worry. I'm fine."

She urged me to lie back down, curling up along my side. She had her legs wrapped around one of mine, her head resting on my chest. As she ran her fingers along my chest, she stopped and placed her hand over my heart.

"Jesus, Eric, your heart is racing! What just happened?"'

"I thought you got hurt or something. I'd feel awful if I hurt you like that."

She kissed me sweetly on the mouth, teasing my lips with her teeth. If she was trying to get me to calm down, she was going about it all wrong. I'd have to admit, though, that having Sookie in my arms and kissing like this did feel amazing.

"If you had hurt me, I wouldn't have asked nicely to be let down. I'd be kicking you in the balls and cursing you out to get my point across."

She smiled and all my anxiety melted away. I couldn't help but laugh and smile along with her.

"I should be going. My Gran waits up for me when I go out. Don't want to keep her up too late."

She kissed me again, a little deeper than before, letting her tongue tease mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her to pull her closer.

"We should shower first. We're covered in sweat and probably smell like sex."

"Nope. I want to smell you on me all night. Is that weird?"

"A little, but I won't complain. It makes my inner caveman happy."

She smiled and climbed off of me, walking across my apartment naked to find her dress and underthings that were left behind on the couch. It was a sight I wanted to burn in my head. I was so wrapped around her little finger. She leaned against my door frame, completely dressed a few minutes later.

"Come let me out?"

I pulled on my boxers and walked her to my front door. Before she could open it, I pushed her against it for a breathtaking kiss. Just a little something to remember me by.

"Text me once you get home so I know you got there safe."

"You got it, Captain. Good night."

"Night."

I watched her drive away feeling more than a little bummed out. I really wanted her to spend the night, but understood she couldn't keep her Gran waiting like that. I contemplated a shower, before opting to curl back up in bed and watch a little television while I waited for her text. If she was keeping my scent on her all night, I would be glad to do the same.

An hour later my phone buzzed with a message. **Home safe and sound. Thanks for an amazing time.**

I shut off the TV and got ready for bed, hoping for Sookie flavored dreams. I ditched my usual pillow for the one she had used, inhaling deeply before falling asleep. Yep, definitely had to mail in my man card in the morning.

**A/N2: Anyone need a digital smoke after that? I like my lemons of the extra zesty variety and seek to come up with new and creative situations for these two every week! I am open to suggestions if you have any. If you feel really strongly about your idea, feel free to bid on me in the Support Stacie Auction! A Terminal Attraction outtake is up for bids! Send Eric and Sookie anywhere you want and make them do ANYTHING! Just don't get any ideas from seastarr08's Mira and Bill. If you don't get that reference, stop missing out and go read The Amateur. **

**TA goes back to it's regular posting cycle next Saturday, April 3rd. I really really hope to have a Dixie chapter for you before that!**


	5. Cabo Revisited

**A/N: I had this crazy idea and just had to get it down on paper... well internet, but you know what I mean. I figured you've been waiting extra long for a TA update, I'd throw you a little bone to tide you over until Saturday, when TA will update again at it's regular time.**

**Thanks to this story's patron, seastarr08, for helping me with the idea. Thanks to A Redhead Thing for her commentary and chiisai-kitty for her beta skills. You ladies rock my socks!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

The tequila had been flowing perhaps a bit too strongly in Cabo Wabo. When we got back to the room, Alcide and I stripped down to our shorts. We had both done our time in the service; neither of us had any shame around other guys. I turned around to ask him a question, only to catch him staring at my ass.

"Can I help you?" Dude, stop staring at me. Maybe he was drunker than I thought. Didn't he say he had sex with a girl at the club? Why was he staring at me like he wanted to jump me? Why was my body responding? Maybe I was drunker than I thought.

"I just never noticed how nice your ass was."

"That's not something a guy says to another guy. Go to bed, sleep off the booze."

I pulled the blankets down and got in bed. I couldn't get the intensity of Alcide's stare out of my head. I'd seen that look before, hell I'd given that look to girls my entire sexual life. What happened next surprised the shit out of me; Alcide was suddenly right next to me.

"In your bed, go to bed in your bed!" I was not gay, I'd never thought about another man like that before. I was trapped on an aircraft carrier for months at a time and I'd never wanted to fuck a guy. He needed to learn that. My cock needed to learn it too; I was hard as a rock.

"You've really never thought about it before? We've been in the cockpit for what has to be years together at this point and you've really never thought about fucking?"

"NO! I'm straight. I fuck girls. I think about fucking _girls_ all the time."

"It's pretty much the same, here I'll show you."

He rolled over, getting closer to me and I was frozen in place. Before I knew it, Alcide Herveaux, my best friend, was hovering over me, his lips inches from mine. I could feel his breath ghosting over me and I just closed my eyes, resigned to whatever was about to happen. When nothing happened, I opened them again and saw Alcide making his way down my body, pulling my shorts off right after his own.

His hands felt so rough running down my skin. I'd never felt anything like it before, only the soft touch of a woman, and it was incomparable. When his face came back up to mine; he captured my lips in a kiss that took my breath away. It was nothing like I expected. His lips were demanding and since I was still pretty shocked about what was happening, I didn't move. That didn't stop him from what he was doing. Soon enough, my mind shut down and my body took over. After feeling so unsatisfied by the girls, my sex drive was craving more and was prepared to take it however it was coming.

I caved. I gave into the feelings and wrapped my hands through his shaggy hair, pulling him closer to me. He growled against my lips, rocking his hips into mine. I could feel him hard against me and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't equally hard. I didn't know the first thing about boy sex so I just let him take the lead. He seemed comfortable with that and soon his kisses were working their way down. At first, I imagined it was Sookie doing everything but as soon as I felt his cock again, all fantasizing went out the window. I was about to have sex with Alcide. I'd just chock it up to curiosity. Fucking one guy doesn't make you gay. I'd go home and have sex with Sookie and then I'd be fine.

I lost the ability to think when he wrapped his lips around my cock. Definitely couldn't imagine it was someone else now; this felt completely different than a blow job from a woman. The way his hands gripped my hips was different but good. Fuck good, it felt amazing. He knew exactly how to touch me, since he had a cock himself. I was pumping my hips in time with his mouth but froze again when he traced a finger against my asshole.

"Relax. I'm not going to lie, it'll hurt a bit but it's going to feel amazing in a minute."

"Oh, I just figured I'd be doing the fucking. I'm a pitcher, not a catcher."

"Have you ever fucked a guy in the ass before?"

"Nope, but I've done it to a girl. Isn't it the same thing?"

"You can't compare the two. If you really want to be the top, I'm cool with that. Just promise you'll be gentle."

Fucker actually batted his eyelashes at me. I wanted to laugh, but he went back to sucking me off. I wrapped my hand in his hair again, using it to guide him to the pace I wanted. I was close to spilling when he stopped and I really wanted to punch him. I'd gotten pissed at women before for pulling shit like that but with a guy on the receiving end, I could actually do it. Not that I would, but I hated when a sexual partner was a cock tease.

He came back up to my face, kissing me again in that fuck-awesome way that I felt in my bones. I guess it was now or never. I ran my hand along Alcide's thigh, cupping his firm ass. He moaned, so I figured that I was on the right path. I summoned all my courage and repeated the motion that he had just done on me; I used just the tips of my fingers to trace along the puckered opening.

"Don't just shove it up there dry, jackass. I've got some lube in my bag, hang on, I'll go get it."

He walked across the room, digging through his duffel bag. I couldn't take my eyes off his ass or the huge erection bouncing between his legs. We'd both sobered up at this point and I'd come to the conclusion that this was really going to happen. When he came back to bed, lube and condom in hand, he must have sensed a change in my mood.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want things to get weird between us at work; we've been flying together for years and friends for just about as long. I don't want a quick fuck to mess things up."

"It won't. I guess I just feel weird being a virgin again."

He let out a deep laugh, a laugh I'd heard many times before. He grabbed my face again, kissing me. I definitely got what chicks saw in him; he was a great kisser.

"You're a great kisser." Might as well tell him.

"You're not so bad yourself. You know how long I've wanted to do this? I hear you bragging about your conquests and I'd always wanted to be one."

That floored me. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"We were best friends. You're straight. I was married. There were tons of reasons. But it feels right in this moment. I really want to do this if you do, Eric, but only if you do."

I thought about it, just for a minute. I decided it was now or never, so I grabbed him and pushed him against the headboard. I pressed myself against him, matching him inch for inch, molding my body against his back. I nestled my erection in between his cheeks and nuzzled my face into his neck. I took my turn to familiarize myself with his body, running one hand down his ribs. With my other hand, I traced down his spine. We were both on our knees and I used one leg to spread his stance a little wider.

I used the lube he had given me, pouring some on my finger. Well, here goes nothing. I slowly worked my index finger past the tight ring of muscle. As it slid in, Alcide let out the sexiest moan/growl combination that went straight to my cock. I fingered him, using the same technique I would on a girl, finding it wasn't all that different, just a little tighter.

"You're doing great, add another finger."

"Say please. I like it when you beg."

"Fuck, Eric, please. I need more."

I added another finger and he groaned louder, bucking his hips forward. After getting a good rhythm going, I got brave and reached around to grab his cock. He had been stroking it already and it was insanely sexy to feel his fingers brush against mine. I'd have to remember that for the next time I was with a woman; joint handjobs are awesome.

"Eric, fuck me, please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

I rolled the condom down over my length and positioned it at his opening. I was really about to do this, I was about to fuck my best friend.

"Stop hesitating, but go slow. I want this, I want you."

His words of encouragement were all I needed to hear. I pushed the head of my cock inside of him. Slowly, I sunk deeper into him until my hips met his ass and we both let out happy noises of sexual satisfaction. I braced a hand against the wall and he turned his head to kiss the inside of my wrist. I kissed his shoulder and he turned his face to meet mine for a deep kiss. He began rocking his hips and I took that as my cue to move. I started off slow, and gradually worked up to a comfortable pace for the both of us. Within minutes, we were both panting each other's names, begging for release.

I went back to stroking his cock, which if his moans were any indication, he really liked it. His body tensed against mine and I felt him come in my hand. He clenched tightly around me, and with one more thrust, I fell apart. I grabbed his hips, digging my fingers into the flesh as my orgasm just kept going and going.

When I finally regained use of my limbs, I pulled out and went to toss the condom. By the time I got back, he was sprawled across the entire bed, a broad smile on his face. I laid down next to him, trying to figure out how to cuddle with another guy. We got comfortable and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Eric? Eric, sweetie, you're moaning, are you feeling okay?"

I opened my eyes to see Sookie staring down at me. As my brain slowly woke up, it pieced together what just happened. I jumped out of bed in an attempt to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Eric, you're freaking me out! Come back to bed, we'll talk about it."

I was home. In my bed. With Sookie. Not in Mexico. Not with Alcide. I was just dreaming. What the fuck kind of dream was that? I'm not gay. I don't like gay sex. I like sex with girls. Speaking of sex with girls...

"Sookie, we need to have sex right now. Lots of sex. I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"I'll never say no to that. Come back to bed, now!"

"Say please. I like it when you beg."

**APRIL FOOL'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please don't hate me too much! This was my first attempt at slash so be gentle with me. Terminal Attraction gets back on track on Saturday! See you then!**


	6. A Lil Slice of Louisiana

**A/N: Wow! You guys really liked that slash chapter (for the most part)!! I was a bit surprised at the positive response. I'm not a huge slash fan, but the idea for a prank came to me with a little help from seastarr08. And by help, I mean prodding. We then convinced A Redhead Thing to do it too and the rest is April Fool's Day history.**

**I'm sorry if anyone was offended by it. I know slash doesn't float everyone's boat. Some said there should have been a warning, but that would have ruined the prank. Please forgive me, and accept this extra long chapter as my apology.**

**In other news, Support Stacie ended late Monday night and the entire shabang raised almost $11,000 and more donations are still coming in! Our little fandom itself raised $3,400!! I'm proud to say that my two auctions helped reach that amount. One auction was for a Terminal Attraction outtake and that will be posting next Saturday INSTEAD OF this story. It will be titled Long Haul, so be sure to add me to author alerts or keep an eye out on the main listings Friday night/Saturday morning. My other winner's fic will post whenever I'm finished with it and she gives me the okay! It's an AH romp, and that's all the info you're getting!**

**Thanks, as always, to my lightning fast beta, chiisai-kitty. She corrects my shitty grammar at the speed of light!**

**This chapter introduces Sookie's point of view! I wonder what she's been thinking...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Eric Northman is a dirty rotten liar. I've been trying to get myself off all morning, and while I've been successful a couple of times, I'm nowhere near as satisfied as I would be if he was the one fingering me. After our amazing romp last night, I couldn't fall asleep. My body was wide awake even if my brain was exhausted. Eric could do things to my body that no man ever could. I would have loved to spend the night, but Gran would not have approved. Even though I'm a twenty-six year old woman, I can't help but want to make her proud of me. My parents died when I was only seven, and my Gran has raised me ever since. She's given me everything and asked for nothing in return.

It's the least I could do to not act like a total whore. My actions as of late, especially concerning Eric, could be described as slutty, but I prefer to use his terminology and call it my sexual awakening. I'd only ever slept with guys I was in long term relationships before him, and the sex was boring. But with Eric, it's like my entire body is being stimulated all at once. He pushed me farther than I ever have and with him I'm not afraid to try new things. I can be demanding with him, dominant even, and he just lets me. Maybe it's because I don't have to worry about him judging me. He's not my boyfriend; I don't really care what he thinks about me.

I wish he wouldn't have been so sweet last night. While we were sitting and drinking wine, we were chatting like old friends. It felt so strangely comfortable, like I could tell him anything. When I was looking at the dozens of photos that decorated his walls, I couldn't help but see a different Eric. He wasn't Captain Northman and he wasn't Man Whore Eric. He was carefree and relaxed. Even in the pictures of him in fatigues, he had a smile on his face. I meant to ask him about his time in the service, especially if he still had the uniform. I couldn't resist a man in uniform. Maybe that's why I fell into bed so quickly with him the first time.

But Man Whore Eric was so bad. I mean, he openly told me that he'd slept with over a thousand women. What type of guy does that? How many potential children could this man have? I know he always uses protection but those things aren't 100% effective. He didn't feel bad about what he's done; he took pride in his actions. I remember when he first started pursuing me; Dawn filled me in on his habits. Of course, I had a boyfriend then so I had to ignore his attention. Dawn told me that he'd stop after a while and get bored, but he still hasn't. I can't believe that with everything I knew about him, he's still interested in me. Maybe Dawn and I were wrong about him.

It really made me wonder if there was a different side to Eric that no one has ever seen. He was starting to let me see it, but things got too real for me and I jumped his bones. I can't believe he said outright that he liked me. Did he like me, like me or was it just a crush? He was the type of guy who used girls like Kleenex; women were completely disposable to him. Would he ever consider being in a monogamous relationship? And if we were in a relationship, would I be constantly thinking that he would cheat on me? Would I ever be enough to keep him fully satisfied?

I was pulled from my musings by my new kitten, Bubba, jumping up into bed with me. I slid my shorts back on and scooped him up to head downstairs for some breakfast. I stopped in the bathroom to wash my hands, but eventually made my way into the kitchen. Gran cooks a full breakfast for me every morning, even though I tell her she doesn't have to. I'm fine with a bowl of cereal and some toast, but she insists on making all the fixings. I'd never complain though, my Gran is a hell of a cook.

She was grilling me on my date last night, but I could not focus on that lame ass, Bill. He was so boring; I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Of course, my mind wandered back to Eric and I had to shake those nasty thoughts away. There is nothing more awkward than getting turned on at the breakfast table in front of your grandmother. I'm sure Eric knows a few more awkward moments. Dammit, even when I trying not to think about Eric, I think about Eric.

I turned my focus to the black ball of fluff rolling around on the floor. He was chasing an old sock that I had balled up for him. I bought a few cat toys at the store, but he's more interested in socks and Gran's knitting yarn.

"Sookie, are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry, Gran, I was watching Bubba. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a good time with your friend after you left Bill alone at the restaurant."

Guilt trip city. Thanks Gran. "I did. He's actually one of the pilots that I work with. He's a nice guy."

No he's not. He's a big pervert who will fuck any girl with a pulse. Not that I'd ever tell Gran I associated, let alone slept with, people like that.

"Oh, he? Is he boyfriend potential?"

"Maybe? I don't know, he's got a bit of a wandering eye." Understatement of the century.

"I'm sure he just needs the right girl to tie him down."

I shuddered at her choice of words, remembering being tied down last night. Every time Eric and I sleep together, it gets better and better. He introduced me to positions I never even knew existed. I have never come so hard in my life.

"Sweetie, I meant to tell you, Jason came by this morning to take your car for an oil change and tune up. He said he'd have it back tonight."

"What? Gran, I have to be in Shreveport for work by one! We're flying out to Tampa, I can't be late."

"You could take my car. Or maybe get a ride from a friend?"

Gran's car was a death trap. She didn't drive much anymore, just around town. It would never make it to Shreveport in one piece. I didn't really feel like dying today. Who would be willing to drive an hour in either direction on such short notice? I ran through a list of my friends in my head; they were either at work or I'd feel awkward asking. As I was scrolling through my contact's list on my phone, it buzzed with an incoming text alert.

**Making a habit of leaving me your panties? Found them in the couch. **

So that's where my panties went. Must have gotten stuck in the cushions. Would Eric drive all the way to Bon Temps just to turn back around and drive to the airport? Did he like me that much?

**Would you be willing to drive me to work? I'm stuck in BT today w/o my car.**

I sat nervously sipping my coffee. I could always ask Sam, my best friend, but he'd been acting strange ever since JB and I broke up. I think he wants to ask me out but doesn't have the guts. I would totally turn him down anyway since dating would wreck our friendship. My phone vibrated against the table and scared the crap out of me. I picked it up, hoping for the best.

**Of course. It's a gorgeous day to be driving with the top down. Send me your address.**

Holy crap, he's going to do it! I didn't expect him to actually say yes in a million years. I jumped up from the table, scaring Bubba and Gran in the process. She gave me a strange look, waiting for an explanation.

"My friend, Eric, said he'd drive me. I was just worried about not finding a ride to work. I'm going to go shower and get ready. He'll be here in an hour or so."

I ran upstairs to jump in the shower right after I sent him directions to Bon Temps. It's a tiny, off the map type of town. While I was in the shower, the beginnings of a panic attack began to set in. I was freaked out about Eric meeting my Gran and seeing my crappy house. He had such a nice apartment; in comparison, I live in a 150 year old farmhouse my great-grandfather built. It's falling apart, but we don't really have the money to fix it up. I once told Eric that I'd rather die than let him meet my Gran. How would he act around her? He knew how to slap on the courteous personality with clients on flights; at least the clients he wasn't trying to sleep with.

After my shower, I did a quick job of blow drying my hair. I didn't want to spend too much time on my hair if it was just going to get wrecked in the drive to Shreveport. It was totally worth it though; I had a serious crush on his Corvette. It made my little Malibu look like an antique, even though it was forty years older. I stopped fantasizing about Eric and doing things in the tiny backseat long enough to get dressed.

The uniforms that Terry picked out were borderline obscene. The skirts were way too high above the knee to be considered professional and the tops were tight, low cut sweaters. At least the hat was super cute. I loved to pile my hair into an up-do; it made me feel like I was a classy flight attendant from back in the Sixties. I tossed the hat and a few bobby pins into a bag so I could do my hair at the airport. By the time I was putting my flats on; I heard a knock at the front door.

I raced downstairs so Gran wouldn't be the first to get to the door. I was truly petrified of what Eric would say to her. After a quick prayer that he had some type of gentlemanly behavior tucked away in a dark corner of his mind, I opened the door. God, that man could make anything look good. I wanted to rip the buttons off his shirt and lick from his navel to his neck. Calm down, libido, Gran's still here. There was still an hour long car ride to suffer through.

"Morning, Eric, come on in. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Nope, I hit Starbucks on my way here, I'm properly caffeinated. Can I meet your new kitten though?"

He wanted to meet Bubba? More importantly, he was paying attention to my ramblings last night? I showed him the way to the kitchen, where I knew Bubba would still be attacking the sock from breakfast. I didn't count on Gran waiting there to meet my new friend. Jesus, Shepherd of Judea, please look down on me.

"And that must make you Sookie's Gran. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I'm Eric Northman."

Oh, he could be a gentleman. Good to know. Don't fuck this up, Eric, and I'll give you extra special bonus sex.

"Good morning, young man. It's a pleasure to meet any of Sookie's friends, but please call me Adele."

He shook her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. I was worried he was laying it on a little thick, but Gran was eating it up! She literally giggled. I hadn't heard Gran giggle in years. After making my grandmother turn into a pile of mush, Eric scooped Bubba off the floor and tickled his belly. Bubba easily fit into one of Eric's extra large hands and was playing with his fingers. I was worried that Eric might get hurt, but he just laughed it off. He put my kitten back on the ground and looked over at Gran, who was smiling like she never has before. Eric really could make every woman fall in love with him, not matter the age.

"Well, we should be taking off. Adele, it was a delight. You too, fluff ball."

Bubba had liked Eric's attention too, it seemed. Bubba was climbing up his pant leg, trying to leave with us. Trust me, kitty, I know what those fingers could do, too. Eric picked him off gently, handing him to Gran so he wouldn't follow us out. As I turned to leave the kitchen, Eric placed his hand on the small of my back. I felt a little melty at his touch, but ignored it and let him lead me out of my own house.

He opened the trunk of the car so I could toss my bag in and then opened my door for me. It appeared the polite act was continuing all morning. He came around the other side, settling into the driver's seat. The 'Vette roared to life and we were zooming down the driveway. I gave him a few quick directions to get back to the highway. It was hard to carry a conversation while the wind was whipping all around us while we made our way down the highway way too fast. It appeared Eric had a thing for speed in every mode of transportation.

Since we were having quiet time, I took the chance to think about what was going on between me and Eric. It was obvious he had feelings for me, but he just wasn't my type. Sure he could bring me to orgasm like none other, but he was a womanizer. I would never be able to relax into anything resembling a relationship with him out of fear he'd be cheating on me behind my back. Was that the type of couple I wanted to be? Was I that desperate for a boyfriend that I'd settle for Eric? Was it really settling? He was a great guy, could always make me laugh, had great style and taste, was insatiable in the bedroom, everyday with him was different. Should I give him a chance?

We made it to the airfield in record timing, once again pulling me out of my head. It always took me at least an hour to get to work; it only took Eric forty-five minutes. He parked the car, going through the motions of putting the top back up so the car would be locked up tight. For a minute there, I was convinced he was going to kiss her good bye. We would be back by tonight; this was a quick wrap around flight. We would land, the clients would do their business, and a few hours later we took off for home. That's what Terry's company specialized in. That was our usual routine, but I'd never complain about long weekends when Eric was my pilot. Stan Davis was a different story. He was a great pilot, and a great date, but lousy in bed. If only I could combine the best parts of Stan and Eric, that would be the perfect husband.

Husband? Sheesh, where did that come from? I couldn't come to terms with even dating Eric and now I was picturing getting married? I needed to clear my head. I started to walk away from Eric; but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him. I was pressed against his perfectly toned chest and could smell the faint trace of his aftershave. I appreciated a guy that knew how to smell good without smelling like the perfume counter. He tilted my head back and pressed his lips gently to mine. It was the sweetest kiss Eric and I had ever shared and I found myself not wanting it to end. But it did, and that made me all types of sad. I was still looking up into his bright blue eyes when he started talking. Focus, Sookie, stay strong!

"Will you be needing a ride back to Bon Temps tonight? You could always stay here in Shreveport with me. Just tell your Gran you got stuck in Tampa overnight."

Oh God, that was tempting. I really, really wanted to spend last night with Eric. I'm an adult; I could have a slumber party if I wanted to. I was just about to answer him when my phone started to ring. I fished it out of my purse only to curse out the caller ID.

"Dammit, Jason, what the fuck do you want? I'm pissed that you stole my car without consulting me! I had work today and had to beg one of my friends for a ride."

I put extra emphasis on the word beg and could feel Eric's reaction digging into my hip. Good to know I had his sex drive wrapped so tightly around my little finger.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Hoyt and I can drive up to the airfield and drop it off later. You'll get home safe and sound. I'll leave the keys somewhere safe. There's gotta be someone inside the terminal that would hold them for you."

"Know what? Don't do me any favors. Just leave the car at Gran's. My friend is going to drive me home. Oh, and tell her that the flight schedule changed and I won't be home 'til morning."

Jason was way better at lying to Gran than I was. He wouldn't even know it's a lie! Eric gave me a mega-watt smile, effectively melting my panties and telling me he was happy with my decision at the same time.

"Sure, I'll tell her. Is this the same friend she was ranting about on the phone? I just spoke to her and she said that some blond Adonis just passed through the house."

"He's just a friend, Jase. He's also my pilot and he's waiting on me so we can takeoff. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up on my good for nothing brother, angrily tossing my phone back in my purse. Jason was one of the few people who could get my blood boiling without even trying. Eric ran his hands down my arms, calming me down faster than I thought possible. I was addicted to this man, but could never let him know. I had to protect myself and my heart.

"I see you reconsidered my offer. I'll definitely make it worth your while, my dear."

Oh, he was too swoon-worthy for words to even describe. We walked into the main terminal, checking in with Terry to get the complete run down on the day's flight. Eric left shortly after with Alcide to run though the pre-flight checks. I fixed my hair in the bathroom with Maria Star, one of my favorite flight attendants to work with. She was so much fun. I asked her about Alcide, since they seemed to hit it off really well in Sydney.

"He's great. We went to dinner a few nights ago and I just made it back to my apartment this morning. That man wouldn't let me leave the bed for two whole days!"

"So are you guys dating seriously?"

"I think we're heading in that direction. He's still not legally divorced from his ex-wife so I think he wants to take it slow."

Eric said he wasn't ready for anything. Did he lie to me about it? I wonder if it was for his own reasons or if Alcide just wasn't interested. Was Eric being selfish or valiant? The answer was pretty obvious for my first impression of Eric but after this morning's display, either could be possible.

We were both satisfied with our appearances, so we headed towards the plane to restock. We ran through our checklist quickly, so I headed towards the cockpit to bother the boys. I loved getting a rise out of Eric at inappropriate times. When I opened the door, Eric was there alone, jotting notes down on a clipboard. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked over at me with that smile and I just melted all over. He did seriously good things to my self esteem.

"Where did Alcide go?"

"His harpy of an ex-wife called him so I'd imagine they're having a chat about the divorce proceedings. Can I help you?"

"Actually you can. I want the truth about what happened when you talked to him about the possibility of our dating." I decided just to be blunt about it. No sense in beating around the bush.

"The truth is I never let him answer. I told him in so many words that he asked you out, I'd murder him in the most vicious way possible. I don't care if you don't date me, Sook, but you are not dating my co-pilot."

"So you lied to me. And you're lying to my face since I know you do care that we're not together."

"You told me last night that you'd never go out with me. I accept that. As long as you're still willing to sleep with me, I'm not complaining. I'll take whatever I can get out of you."

"While ignoring the fact that I just called you out for being a liar?"

"I lied to protect myself. I'm a selfish bastard; are you just discovering that?"

"You are the most frustrating man I have ever met in my entire life. This is why we could never date. You're already involved in a relationship with yourself. Enjoy sleeping with your hand tonight."

"Enjoy walking back to Bon Temps tonight."

Shit! He had me there. Either I had to admit defeat to him or to my brother. Neither seemed particularly appealing at the moment. I walked out of the cockpit to cool down so I could make a decision. I cleaned up the seating area, going over the same details a dozen times. The jet was immaculate but I couldn't sit still. Maria Star had wandered off and from the giggles I could hear through the open door, I could only assume Alcide was off the phone. I went towards the galley area to make sure everything was stocked properly. We had already done that maybe twenty minutes ago, but I needed to occupy my hands.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Eric was leaning against the frame that separated the galley from the seating area. These jets were far smaller than the commercial planes I was used to working on and I felt almost trapped. Eric took up the entire entryway and I had no space to my back. I was being forced into talking to him whether I liked it or not. At least he said he was sorry. I could tell he wasn't the type that was used to apologizing. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes, probably in the hopes that he wouldn't have to talk more about his feelings or admit he was wrong.

"I don't like that you lied to me. You could have told me the truth."

"If you really want the truth, I want you all for myself. The thought of Alcide touching you makes my blood boil. When I was in Mexico without you, I just kept thinking about you being with someone else and I was beyond pissed off."

Dammit, I can't handle an emotionally available Eric. I couldn't be as honest with him as he was being with me. I told him last night I couldn't be with him and that was true. He wasn't right for me; it would only end in heartbreak.

"I'm sorry I called you a liar. It was a little harsh of me."

"I was lying to you. You called me out on my bullshit. I guess I'm just not used to that. I was just as harsh as you were. I'll drive you home tonight, don't worry about that."

"Thank you."

He walked back to the front of the plane, and my heart sank. We survived our first fight. Fuck! Sookie, pull it together! We are not a couple! Let me focus on something else. I thanked the Lord above when Maria Star came back, giggling like a five year old. She was totally in love with Alcide, it was adorable. Her lipstick was smeared all over her lips; she left to touch it up in the bathroom. Did I look like that after a make out session with Eric? Stop thinking about Eric, stop thinking about Eric, stop thinking about Eric. Thankfully, our clients showed up and I assisted them with boarding the jet. After Maria Star and I ran down the safety requirements, we were ready for takeoff.

The flight to Tampa didn't take long. While we were in the air, I could focus on our clients' needs and not the Nordic Sex God in the cockpit. One of the business men on the flight was hitting on me the entire time, which was good for my ego. He even slipped me his number which I pocketed and threw out once I got to the back. He was cute, sure, but he was nothing compared to Eric. Maybe I should just suck it up and start going out with Eric. He invaded every one of my thoughts. Was he worth taking a chance on?

His voice came over the loud speaker, telling us to prepare for landing. We went through all our landing procedures and strapped in after making sure everyone was okay. When the plane came to a full stop, Maria and I went to go open the door. We led our passengers down the stairs and I noticed Alcide following them. He gave me a smile before grabbing Maria Star's hand and leading her towards a waiting taxi. I saw Eric standing in the opening, waving to them as the car pulled away.

"He got a hotel room for the two of them while we're waiting. It's only a three hour layover; I was just going to crash on the jet. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me neither. I had these wicked dreams." My sly smile gave me away. He knew I was dreaming of him.

"Me too. This blonde goddess wouldn't leave me alone."

"You want to get a hotel room?" I never needed anyone like I needed Eric. I was insatiable for him.

"Why waste the money? I'll dock the plane in a hangar and we can mess around here."

"Is that against company policy?" Not that I cared.

"I couldn't care if it was against FAA policy. I'm going to fuck you on this jet."

I climbed up the stairs and attacked him with a kiss. We pulled the stairs shut and he taxied to the private hanger. This was a smaller Gulfstream, so no bed but there was a very comfortable couch. We had had sex in more cramped conditions. Just thinking about New York got me wet. Going back to our roots was fun and exhilarating; don't get me wrong, it was nice having sex in hotels but part of the appeal of sleeping with Eric was sneaking around. I sat on the couch as sexily as possible, waiting for the plane to dock in the hangar.

When he came back, he stopped dead in his tracks, just looking over me. He was seriously the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Just one look from him and my underwear melted. As he crossed the short distance of the cabin, my heart rate doubled. I felt like I was drowning and needed him to breathe. When he sat down next to me, I was on him instantly. I ripped off his shirt and did what I wanted to do all day; I pelted his chest with chests, working my way up his neck. He gripped my hips firmly, grinding against me, creating that heavenly friction I so desperately needed.

It was strange, but after our mini fight earlier, I wanted him even more. Was this make up sex or angry sex? I don't think either of us was still angry, but there was a certain frenzy to our coupling. While he was sucking on my neck, I looked over his shoulder and out the window. What I saw made me jump off the couch and fix my clothes.

"What the fuck? Get back over here!"

"Eric! There are people out there!"

"So? You actually think they can see in these fuck-tiny windows?"

"I can see them! Doesn't that mean they can see us?"

"No, the windows are curved; it's really hard to see in on these jets. Come back and I'll make you forget about them."

Now that was a tempting offer. We just had to keep this about sex and completely ignore our emotions. I really liked having sex with Eric, I didn't want to stop just because we were both falling for each other but neither had the guts to admit it. We could just live in denial; it's been working for us so far.

I walked back over to the couch feeling a little calmer than I did before. As soon I was within reach, he grabbed me by the hips and threw me down. He was over me instantly, picking up right where we left off. His hands were everywhere, quickly ridding me of my skimpy clothes. His slacks quickly joined the growing pile of clothes. I impressed him when I used only my feet to push his boxers down his legs. What can I say; yoga keeps me nimble.

I don't know exactly where the condom came from, but before I could even beg, he was inside me, filling me so perfectly. This was new for us, just plain old missionary sex. Nothing was ever plain or old with Eric; he could even make the old standby position fun. What was new was the level of intimacy that was occurring between us. I knew Eric had a thing for eye contact, but there was something in his eyes that was never there before. I didn't even want to speculate what that emotion could be. Instead of his usual bites and dirty talk, he was nuzzling my neck and whispering sweetly in my ear. How could we go from bondage last night to this? I really needed to stop thinking during sex.

He slipped his hand between our bodies, and as soon as his thumb hit my nub I was done for. I arched off the couch, wrapped my legs around his waist and cried out his name. Fireworks went off behind my eyes and just wouldn't stop. His thrusts got harder and I knew he was close to finishing too. He kissed me hard, groaning against my mouth as he came. He collapsed on top of me, but I didn't mind, I liked the weight of his body against mine. He was still being sweet, kissing my neck as we both wound down from our respective awesome happy moments. I was so screwed when it came to dealing with him.

**EPOV**

I was so screwed when it came to my little minx. How we could go from screaming at each other in the cockpit, to me apologizing like a dog with his tail between his legs, to doing whatever you want to call what we just did on the couch is beyond me. There was nothing rushed about it, is that what the romantic saps call love making? This girl was getting to me; I was losing my edge in the game we were playing. She was running her hands up and down my back while I nibbled her collarbone. I've come to the conclusion that whatever this was, it was nice so I wasn't going to give it a title and fuck things up.

"Are you still taking me back to your place tonight?"

Why did she always want to talk about shit after sex? Couldn't we just fuck and cuddle? "Why do you ask?" Ugh, I'm the moron that keeps up the line of questioning.

"Well, you said you would still take me home tonight after I bitched you out. Does that mean you're taking me back to Bon Temps or you're taking me back to your apartment?"

"I'll take you wherever you want to go. If you still want to spend the night, I'm game. I don't let stupid fights get between me and what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"You, naked in my bed all night."

"Well then, if you're going to phrase it that way, I guess I'm going to spend the night in Shreveport."

"Great. Now I suggest we take a nap and catch up on some sleep since neither of us will be getting any tonight."

She wiggled out from underneath me and started to get dressed. That's not what I meant when I requested nap time. "No, sweetheart, naked nap time."

"Eric! You can't be serious. Alcide and Maria Star could come back anytime and walk in on us. I'm all for catching up on sleep, but it will be with clothes on."

I grumbled some type of affirmative answer and started putting my clothes back on. Shit, she totally wrecked my shirt. I think only one button survived her attack. Looks like we're even in the destroyed clothing department. Luckily I always keep a spare in my bag just in case of scenarios like this one. While I was getting dressed, the perfect employee came out in Sookie and she started to disinfect the couch. She really made me crack up sometimes. The smell of sex was heavy in the air; maybe she was trying to replace it with cleaning products. I reclined two of the overstuffed luxury seats and grabbed a blanket and some pillows, trying to make the most comfortable makeshift bed for us.

After she was satisfied that the couch was clean, she came over to where I was lying down and curled up next to me. I preferred the face to face snuggle, but Sookie was a fan of spooning. I'd take anything I could get out of my favorite temperamental blonde.

Our nap was far too short by my standards but Alcide and his new piece came back earlier than I anticipated. Sookie made a good call in making us get dressed first. Sookie and Maria disappeared into the back to gossip, I'm sure, and Alcide and I brought the plane over to the refueling station to top off. The suits would be back shortly and we could head home.

Touchdown had never been sweeter. Knowing that I'd be kidnapping Sookie for an uninterrupted evening, my dick was hard the entire flight home. I'd offer to cook for her to be romantic, but even the most gourmet thing I can make comes out of the microwave. I wonder if Sookie cooks? She seems like the domestic goddess kind. Mm, I really wanted her to cook for me now. I wanted to watch her bounce around my kitchen, let's just say naked for the fun of it, preparing a four course dinner for me. Alc and I docked the plane, locking her up nice and tight before we tucked her in for bed. Yes, I am a stereotypical guy; I characterize all my toys as females. I liked to pretend like I was some rich snob and the plane was actually mine. A man can dream, can't he?

I watched Sookie's ass as she walked away, giggling with Maria Star. I assumed they were talking about their respective sexcapades. All in a day's work, I say. The four of us piled into the two cars left in the parking lot and heading our separate directions. Sookie mentioned she was starving so instead of getting her to act out my kitchen fantasies, we picked up some take out. After twenty minutes of foreplay, I mean, waiting for our food, we headed back to my place. We crashed on the couch with a few bottles of beer and our Chinese food cartons. We swapped midway through the meal for a taste of what the other was eating. I've decided that the sexiest way for Sookie to eat is by using chopsticks. The way her lips maneuvered around the tips kept me at full attention the entire meal.

We kept the conversation casual in between bites, except when I made her laugh so hard, beer came shooting out her nose. She slapped me hard on the arm and then walked away towards the bathroom to clean up. I finished up the rest of both of our dinners before she got back. I was just swallowing the last snow pea when I heard her clear her throat behind me. I turned to face her and was off the couch before she could say anything. Apparently "clean up," is girl code for "get buck naked." I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, slapping her ass for good measure. No objections, just a giggle. A giggle that went straight through me.

After depositing her on the bed with a bounce, I stripped off my clothes and joined her under the covers. She was flat on her back, moaning and grinding against me as I attacked her neck. I worked my way down and was just about to get to her breasts when she stopped me.

"Eric?"

I wrapped my lips around her nipple anyway, knowing she wouldn't tell me to stop. "Mhm?" She seemed to like the vibrations and arched her back into me, pressing those delicious breasts even closer to my mouth.

"You know this is just sex, right? Just lots of really good sex."

"Mhm." She pulled my head away from her chest to look me in the eyes.

"I mean it, Eric. We're not right for each other."

"Whatever you want. As long as there's still sex, I'm not complaining. I told you that already earlier today. You're the one that needs constant confirmation."

"Just want to be sure we're on the same page."

"Can I get back to what I was doing then?"

She pushed my head down deeper, down between her legs, and I was happy to comply with her desires. I used my tongue and fingers to get her off and keep her coming until she was begging me to stop. By the time I came up for air and a condom, she was a trembling mess. I wasn't even done with her yet, and I knew she hadn't had enough of me either. This was made perfectly clear when she wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid into her tight warmth.

I loved the feeling of her hands on my ass as I thrust into her. I kissed her hard, swallowing her moans and cries. Nothing felt as right as sex with Sookie. Any position we tried just worked for us. There was no effort in our couplings, no trying to please each other, just actual pleasure. Every motion and action was perfection.

I grabbed her shoulders and rolled onto my back so I could watch her ride me. She righted herself, tossing her head back which made her hair do this sexy flip that usually made girls look spastic. When Sookie did it, however, she looked like the textbook definition of sex kitten. Maybe my opinion was swayed by the simple fact that I was currently inside her, but everything Sookie did was sexy. Every facial expression, every roll of her hips turned me on more and more.

I was getting distracted by the sensations and felt my orgasm approaching faster than anticipated. I used my fingers to stimulate her clit, and that was her undoing. I watched her release rip through her body; her eyes were squeezed shut tight, her mouth open slightly, her hands digging into my legs. By some act of God, that didn't get me off so I was free to keep going. When she regained consciousness, a wicked smile crossed her lips and I knew I was in for trouble. She reached behind her; using just the tips of her fingers to graze across my balls.

I was done. There was a fireworks' show going on in my head that rivaled the Fourth of July. I was screaming out, coming harder than I ever have in my entire life. She collapsed against my chest, trying to catch her breath. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her closer to me. She was doing that adorable running her fingers through my chest hair thing, which I loved, as she came down from her massive high. To be fair, I was having an equally difficult time regaining my senses.

I rolled her over and left the bed just long enough to get rid of the condom. Before lying back down, I offered to go shower with her but noticed she had already passed out. I smiled at her peacefully sleeping form and joined her in bed. I pulled the covers over us, tucking her in against my side for what was sure to be a night of happy dreams.

**A/N2: Aww, gotta love some plot progression. This story really has grown in leaps and bounds from its original concept. No exotic location this chapter, just plot and lemons.**

**Speaking of lemons... have you read Hard Sell by youbettago? Every chapter is written by another author, and it's just thinly disguised smut. Last chapter was co-authored by the amazing Missus T (of Leap of Faith and Halo Effect fame) and Pixiegiggles (Do you read the FStop? You totally should.). This gave seastarr08 (I love me some Sexpert Eric) and I the idea to co-author a chapter of our own! She finished her half of the work and now I just have to kink it up a bit! Keep an eye out for it sooner than later!**

**Want to hear more from me? You should follow me on Twitter at Lub_a_dub. The other day about six of us had a wild and impromptu orgy involving a bunch of plaid and a Costco sized bucket of Nutella. The other night, I gave out vibrator advice and the best places to shop online for sex toys! Nothing is TMI for twitter!**

**There's no more green button, but you should still review! Reviews make the world go round!**


	7. Phuket, Thailand

**A/N: Okay kids, a little back story. There was once an auction called Support Stacie. I wanted to get the bidding up on my auction, so I made a promise that anyone who bid over $60 would get to pick a location for a future chapter of Terminal Attraction. The amazing smg528 won that auction, and Long Haul was the result. Sapfirerose - who is my favorite pimp by the way - came in second and suggested Thailand. Now, I know very little about Thailand, but I remember that America's Next Top Model went there during one of the cycles so I knew they had fuckawesome beaches. Thailand is also popular for tranny hookers, but I decided to stay away from that. Enjoy.**

**Also, for those of you who don't read Comic Con Connections, I posted a little conversation my muses had. Basically, on Saturdays, my smutty stories will alternate. One week will be TA and the other will be CCC. I can only write so much smut in one week kids.**

**Thanks to chiisai-kitty, who is the sweetest beta ever and doesn't make me feel like a moron when I make stupid mistakes. She does pick on me every now and then, but it's out of love.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Falling asleep with Sookie tucked in my arms was amazing. Sure, we had slept together before, during our world travels in countless hotels, but there was something different about sleeping together in my bed, in my apartment. It felt warm and homey, like cookies fresh from the oven. Something else was feeling nice and warm too; a feeling I couldn't exactly place in my mind, which was still in the slow process of waking up. All I could put together was that there was something warm and wet wrapped around my cock.

I finally had the skills necessary to open my eyes and was able to bear witness to the world's greatest way to wake a man; a good morning blow job. Sookie was tucked between my legs, her hair swept up to keep it out of her face and my member disappearing between her lips on every stroke. When she saw that she was successful in rousing me, she smiled and hummed around me. When she was sure she had my undivided attention, she took my entire length in her mouth. I could feel the back of her throat, her muscles working to swallow every inch of me. I had died and gone to heaven. I rarely met a woman who could deep throat me. It took me a minute to remember that when I first met Sookie, she was an oral sex novice. Now, she was doing tricks that sent shivers through every part of my body.

She brought a hand up to trace along the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, every now and then brushing my balls with her fingertips. I was done for. I did the polite thing by giving her fair warning, then came in her warm mouth. She was still working hard; swallowing everything I had to give, and sucking for more. I collapsed against the bed, despite not having done anything but lie back and enjoy, but feeling spent. She giggled as she crawled up my body to snuggle on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, running my fingers back and forth along the curve of her back, just above her hips. She looked up at me, mischief obvious in her eyes, a smile etched across her face.

"Morning, sunshine! I'm going to take a shower and you're going to make us breakfast."

"Or we could shower together and then stop at the diner to get food."

"No time for that. Terry sent out a text that he needed a crew ASAP to fly to some tropical island in the South Pacific. Something about a photo shoot. Hence the morning mouth hug; I knew you'd be disappointed if you didn't start your day with an orgasm. So, come on! Let's get a move on!"

She jumped off me, walking nude across the apartment towards the bathroom. It was nice that she felt at home enough to walk around like she owned the place. All she had to do was say the words, and I'm pretty sure I'd sign the lease over to her. That woman had me whipped; I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

I pulled on a pair of shorts, grabbed my phone and made my way into the kitchen. After starting a pot of strong coffee and cracking some eggs for omelets, I checked my phone for the text message Sookie mentioned.

**Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Shoot in Phuket. Alcide's already in. See you at ten.**

Today is the best day of my life. I must have done something really awesome in a past life. I got to spend the day on a jet full of swimsuit models. Then it all hit me. I got to spend the day on a jet full of swimsuit models with the one girl I was trying to prove myself as a decent human being. I must have punched the Dalai Lama himself for that sort of shitty karma. I had a chance to nail one, if not several, supermodels, but I had to act like a gentleman. As Sookie walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind her out the door, I had a gentle reminder of why I should fight the urge. She was nude with the few water droplets the towel missed slowly running down her body. Those models couldn't top the living, breathing goddess walking towards me.

"Oh, yum, scrambled eggs, my favorite. Would you mind throwing a little cheese on mine?"

She was talking to me. _Don't stare at her breasts, don't stare at her breasts. Make eye contact, come on, Eric you can do this_. I looked down at the bowl of beaten eggs on the counter.

"Right. Raid the fridge, I make them however you like."

She pulled out a bag of shredded cheese before wandering away again, back towards the bedroom to get dressed. I focused my attention on the very hot stove. I couldn't believe that after the months I've spent with Sookie, my body and mind still reacted so strongly towards her. I finally understood the concept of monogamy; if she was the one, boredom is not an option. She came back out just as the eggs were finished, dressed perfectly in her uniform. She took a seat at my dining room table, where I brought over the plates and two mugs of coffee.

We ate quickly so we could make it to the airfield on time. Terry might be a laid back guy, but he's a stickler for punctuality. I took the fastest shower known to man, before dressing in my own uniform. We were out the door and on our way to work with plenty of time to spare. It was drizzling, so we had to keep the top up. Silence filled the car, and it was obvious Sookie didn't like it. On our drive yesterday, she had the wind whipping around her to avoid conversation. What happened to the little sex kitten I knew who would talk to me about anything?

"Have you ever been to Thailand?" Might as well break the silence myself.

"No, but I've always wanted to go. I've seen pictures, it's beautiful."

"It is. I was stationed in the Pacific, so I spent some time there. Most of it was spent in Bangkok, but I was able to steal away once in a while to more subdued places like Phuket. You'll love it."

"Isn't Thailand the place known for their prostitutes?"

"Yes, but does it look like I need to pay a woman to have sex with me? I've never done that in my life. I knew a few guys that did though. They're lucky their dicks didn't fall off."

She laughed, and went back to staring out the window. She wanted out of that conversation, away from getting to know more about me.

"Why did you become a flight attendant?"

"I wanted to go on adventures. I had never left Bon Temps so I wanted to see what more was out there."

Back to the window. It was like pulling teeth with her today. I was losing patience.

"So what the fuck happened between you being playful and now? You went from sucking me off to giving me the cold shoulder. Did I do something wrong? Did I not make your eggs right?"

"It's nothing, Eric. I guess I'm just in a mood. Blame the weather or something."

"I call bullshit. You're the most chipper person I've ever met. What's wrong?"

"Didn't today feel a little domestic to you? Getting ready for work together, sitting down to breakfast, it was a little weird."

"It felt fine to me. It felt great, actually."

"It's not the type of thing two people in a no strings attached type arrangement do. It's the type of thing I'd do with..."

She trailed off, obviously afraid of the next words to come out of her mouth. I knew her well enough to know what it would be.

"With a boyfriend? Really, Sookie, would it be that horrible to be with me?"

No answer. "I'm a nice guy. I treat you well. We always have fun together. So, I don't have the best track record as far as relationships go. Are you that scared to try something that you're going to sabotage what we have?"

No answer. "You can at least be decent enough to give me a chance before you write me off completely. I might surprise you and not fuck things up."

I said the last part as we pulled into the parking lot of the airfield. As soon as the car came to a stop, she was out the door, heading toward the terminal. I wasn't going to give up on her. I was going to counteract her weirdness by surprising the pants off her. I was going to be a gentleman.

**SPOV**

That was the single most excruciating car ride ever. I had noticed during breakfast how smooth things were going. When I came into the kitchen after my shower, I couldn't help but notice how natural it felt to be side by side, cooking with him. We interacted like two people who had been doing that sort of thing for years.

I decided then that we had to keep this at a purely physical level. Any questions I had floating in my mind about Eric's past were going to be ignored. The only thing I would allow myself to think about when it came to him was his body. I had never been in this type of situation before, so I had to work hard to keep from falling for him.

Of course, as if he was some sort of mind reader, all he wanted to do in the car was talk about us. He wanted to talk about his time in the service, or get to know more about my life. I couldn't let that happen if my decision to keep it physical was going to work out. I did the hurtful thing and ignored him. Maybe he'd finally get the message and keep it about sex.

I walked away from him as soon as we reached the airfield. Upon walking into the terminal, my heart sank. There were five absolutely stunning women, plus a team of photographers and make up artists. If anything was going to prove my point about Eric, this would be it. There was no way he would ever choose me when he had the most beautiful women in the world at his disposal. They couldn't all be photographed at once; he'd be able to steal one or two away in between takes for some alone time.

I walked away from the pretty people's convention to find Terry to tell him that Eric and I had arrived. To my surprise, within a few minutes, Eric was once again at my side, completely oblivious to the crowd around him. He wrapped his hands around my arms, bringing his mouth close to my ear.

"We aren't done talking about what happened. I'm not letting you run away that easily."

I noticed Alcide was waiting for him by the front doors, ogling the models. Eric gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away, dragging Alcide behind him as they heading for the jet. He didn't look at the girls once.

The flight was long, but uneventful. The only moment that stuck out in my mind was when Eric called one of the handlers into the cockpit for a brief discussion. We taxied into a private hangar, where everyone was directed to board a bus that would take us to the hotel. I was especially confused when I was told to do the same. Eric and Alcide came on last. Eric walked towards the back of the bus where I was sitting, while Alcide opted to sit up front with the talent. They were fawning over him, yet watching Eric as he ignored them. He sat down next to me, closing his eyes and resting his head against the chair. It was a long flight and it was obvious to me that he was tired.

"Where are we going?"

"I convinced the director to get us rooms at the hotel they're shooting at so we could stay for the trip. No way I was flying back, only to have to get them in two days. They were only able to get two rooms so you can room with me, or whatever her name is. It's thirty minutes to the hotel, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer. I know he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. "Eric? Are you mad at me?"

"It's not fun when someone you have feelings for gives you the cold shoulder, huh?"

Wow. Ouch.

"Not so much. I'm sorry about the car ride."

"It's fine. I'm going to get some sleep now. Wake me when we get there."

The drive from the airport to the hotel was absolutely surreal. We were driving down the coast, and all I could see for miles was pristine beaches with the whitest sand and bluest water. We pulled up to Le Meridien, and I woke Eric, as promised. Everyone piled off the bus, and one of the SI employees handed us the key to a room as soon as we stepped in the lobby. It stretched the full width of the hotel, and I could see out the windows on the other side. Just past the pools and rows of palm trees was the ocean.

I could have spent the entire trip staring out the windows, but Eric guided me towards the elevator bay. Alcide was already flirting with Isabel, the newest flight attendant and his new roommate, on the ride up to the fourth floor. As soon as we were in the room, I was drawn to the balcony. There was an even better view of the ocean from here. I don't think I've ever stayed at a hotel this nice, or in a location like this. But that couldn't distract me from what I had seen with Alcide.

"What's going on with Alcide? Did something happen between him and Maria Starr?"

"She was getting, and I quote, 'clingy and weird.'" From what he told me, she started freaking out over text messages on his phone from a woman. They had this huge fight last night about her snooping in his phone. It wasn't until she stormed out that he looked at his phone. They were from his sister, Janice. I'm proud to see him getting back in the saddle so quickly, though. Guess the models turned him down, but that new chick is a hot enough replacement."

"So you did notice there were models on board."

"Of course, I noticed. I'm not blind, you know. But I wanted to show you that I'm capable of keeping my eyes in their sockets."

"Oh."

"Listen, I get that you're trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. But what we have between us has some serious potential. If you really want to keep this superficial, that's fine, but you can't freak out every time something real happens between us."

"If you and I were together, would you be able to stay loyal to me? I don't want to have to worry that I'm going to lose you to someone else."

"I'm not going to lie, I've never done the relationship thing before. But I know that I haven't felt fulfilled by any woman, other than you, since we started messing around."

"Can I think about it?"

"Can we fuck while you think?"

I closed the blinds, turning to face him where he lounged on the bed. I took off my shirt and skirt slowly, stalking towards him.

"I think I can handle that."

**EPOV**

Sookie was avoiding the conversation that was looming over us like a dark cloud. Knowing that I said my piece made me feel a lot better. Not knowing what Sookie's reaction was going to be, on the other hand, was killing me slowly. We took a day hike, wandering around Phuket to investigate the many waterfalls. Sookie snapped hundreds of pictures, most of which I'd have to download copies of for myself. She definitely had an eye for photography. She had made me pose for more than a few frames, but wasn't thrilled when I stole the camera to take her picture. She begrudgingly smiled for a few shots before stealing it back from me to continue our walk.

As planned, we made our way to a private cove. We walked along the water's edge, feeling the waves lap at our toes. She started laughing and a private smile crossed her features.

"Have you ever seen _From Here to Eternity_?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You probably know the scene I'm talking about anyway; it gets spoofed a lot. It's the one where the two lovers are kissing and the waves are crashing over them. I've always thought it's one of the most romantic scenes ever."

"So why are you laughing while thinking about it?"

"Because I've always wanted to recreate it, and I was thinking about dragging you down to the sand to have my wicked way with you."

I stopped and she stepped into my open arms. I kissed her hard, rubbing my tongue along hers as soon as she granted me access to her mouth. She pulled back slightly, worrying my bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, lover, all you had to do was ask."

I pulled her down to the sand with me. She was on top of me instantly, her lips right back on mine. The first wave came down on us, and the shock of cold water against our overheated skin made her squeal. She was up and running further up the beach, where the waves couldn't reach us. She laid out a blanket and sprawled out, giving me her best "come hither" eyes. I was still sitting in the water, when an even larger wave washed over me, leaving me soaked from head to toe. Sookie thought this was the funniest thing she'd ever seen, so I ran up to her, covering her with my larger body.

We were laughing again, actually enjoying our time together. I stopped laughing, looking down at her face. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Before she could even stop laughing, I kissed her again. Her fingers tangled in my hair, holding me closer to her. I reached for the backpack I had been carrying, where I wisely tucked away a few condoms. I rolled one on, and after removing her bikini bottoms, slid into her.

She moaned, digging her nails into my shoulders. I buried my face in her shoulder, kissing and biting the skin I could reach. I could taste the salt of the ocean on her skin, and still smell the perfume of the flowers we had encountered on our walk in her hair. Her hips met mine every time as we worked against each other. She was so close; I could feel her body trembling beneath me. I changed angles slightly, and I must have hit her spot. She gasped, her eyes opening suddenly as the beginning of her orgasm rocked her.

She came with a scream, pulsing around me. I continued pounding into her, hearing the change in pitch of her voice as she kept coming over and over again. I finally let go, growling out as I emptied into her. I rolled off to her side, finding a few tissues in the bag to get rid of the condom.

"Nobody's ever fucked me the way you do."

"Nobody?"

"Nope."

"You should know that no one ever will. Want to take a dip before we head back?"

"Sure."

She removed her top and ran for the water stark naked. I didn't intend for it to be a skinny dip, but that sounded wonderful at the moment. We headed back to the hotel shortly after, and crashed. We were both exhausted, and without exchanging words, decided that nap time was definitely called for.

I woke up from our nap, having slept far longer than we originally planned. There was a missed text message on both our phones from Alcide, wondering where we had disappeared. She stirred at my side when I reached over to grab my phone.

"I had the weirdest dream."

I sent Alcide a quick message to let him know we were alive before responding to her. "Want to tell me about it?"

"It was as if we had gone back in time, from the dress I was wearing, it looked like it was the fifties. Anyway, we were in my Gran's kitchen, except my Gran wasn't there. I was making breakfast and you were sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. There was a dog running around. It was domestic bliss at its best. And it felt so right."

"So, what does that mean?"

"I don't know." She rolled over, propping her head up on my chest. "I want to try this. But I need you to promise you won't cheat on me. I refuse to put my heart on the line if I know I'm just going to end up hurt."

"I could never hurt you. We'll take it slow. You can give me a chance to show you I can be a boyfriend."

"You already proved that. You walked past five supermodels to come talk to me. I guess that's all I needed to see that you only had eyes for me."

I rolled her over, planting a trail of kisses along her neck. "You more than keep my attention. Do you realize you're my first girlfriend since high school?"

"Get out! You've been man whoring it up since then? Aw, I feel all special now. I'm the woman who convinced you to be a one woman type of guy."

"I guess I was just waiting for the right woman. I had to burn through the others before I found the girl who was perfect for me."

"You have a way with words."

"I've been told I have a very talented mouth."

I kissed my way down her body, settling between her legs. I hadn't even touched her sex yet, but her hands were already in my hair. She knew what was coming. It dawned on me that I was about to eat out my _girlfriend_. That made me all types of excited, and determined to give her the best orgasm of her life.

As my tongue made contact, she wrapped her legs around my neck to hold me tight to her. I had no intention of going anywhere until she was screaming my name at the top of her lungs, praising God above for giving me this tongue. I gripped her hips, holding her still as she was grinding against my face. I held true to my word, getting her off quickly, and kept getting her off until a manager knocked on the door to tell us to keep it down. I'd say that's the perfect way to start a relationship.

**A/N: It happened!!! They're a couple!! This isn't going to be one of those fics that make it a deep emotional journey of a couple *cough*Dixie*cough*. I'm going back to the root of the story: two hot people flying around the world and fucking in exotic locations. They're just a couple now!**

**Now a word from my sponsors:**

**(1) Did you catch Sookie's line about spoofs? That was no accident - I officially entered the Dead Pan contest in a co-authored fic with seastarr08.**

**Looking for more reading material, perhaps by yours truly? You should check out the new SVM/TB contest, the DEAD PAN CONTEST which is going on right now. It features parodies of our our favorite Viking & barmaid, culled from books, TV, films, cartoons or even fairytales. If you've never written before, this is a great (and fun!) way to get your feet wet.**

**Details here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~deadpancontest**

**The current entries need your review love! If you're looking for something good to read, please head over there now!!!**

**(2) Sapfirerose is the hardest working pimp in our little fandom. Check out her awesome site here: http://mysvmaddiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ . She just posted an interview she did with me about my addiction to fan fiction!**


	8. Viva Las Vegas

**A/N: So I was slight update fail this week. I apologize. But in good news, my semester is over so I'm free to focus all my attention on fanfiction until September. Well, except for the fact that I just started reading the Black Dagger Brotherhood series of books and I'm totally hooked. **

**I'm aiming to get a Dixie chapter together soon. I am cranking away at my Dead Pan entry. Did you hear about Dead Pan? It's a anonymous spoof contest. I already have one entry that I co-wrote with seastarr08. Last day for submissions is the 15****th**** so get WRITING!**

**This is the second chapter inspired by a high bidder during the Support Stacie auction. Huntley gave me two options; Las Vegas or St. Maarten. I worked both of them into this chapter. VEGAS BABY!**

**Thanks to chiisai-kitty, who beta'd this for me so fast it blew my mind. She tells me I'm the wind beneath her wings in the lemon writing department. There's a lot of porn in this chapter. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: MAJOR lemons ahead. No recognizable characters are mine.**

Fuck. So wet, so tight, so fucking close to coming. Of course, my beautiful Sookie deserved more than an airport bathroom in the middle of the Las Vegas desert, but at the moment, it was all we had. The insanely happy couple we flew out here last minute so they could get married were due back any minute, so fucking on the plane was out. Sookie looked gorgeous with her hand over her mouth to hold back the screams I knew I was causing. Her eyes were slammed shut and the nails of her free hand were digging into my back. She was coming hard, getting even tighter around my cock when there was a knock at the door.

"Eric, I know you're in there. We have a problem, you need to get out here now."

Fucking cocksucker of a co-pilot. Her eyes flew open and she tried to get her legs from around my waist, but I wouldn't let her. I wasn't stopping until I got off, too, dammit. A few quick, hard thrusts pushed me over the edge. I moaned into her shoulder, riding out the waves of pleasure that I always felt after a session with my Sookie. I pulled out, setting her back on the floor. She was pushing me out, saying that I should go see what was wrong with Alcide while she finished cleaning up. I tossed the condom, tucked myself away and was out the door, smoothing my hair as I crossed the small terminal of the private air field.

"What? This better be fucking important because I could have lasted much longer than that."

"There's something wrong with the jet. I was running checks while you were otherwise occupied and an error message kept flashing about the engines. I called Terry, but he brushed it off, saying it's like a maintenance message on a car. He says we should take off, but I have a bad feeling. I think it would be safer to have a tech come out and give her the once over before we even consider flying back."

"I trust your intuition. Get a tech, do the checks. You didn't need to consult with me on that."

"You're right, I didn't. I talked to someone about getting a mechanic to check over the engines. Apparently, they only have one guy here who does that and he's out today. Usually, they just have someone come down from the international airport, but they're shorthanded, too. We're stuck here until at least tomorrow."

"Lazy ass mother fucker won't come in on his day off? Get him on the phone and I'll get his ass here to check over the jet."

"The airport manager explained to me that he's off because his mother died and he's at the funeral in California. He told them the earliest he'd be back was tomorrow, hence my telling you that the earliest we can take off is tomorrow."

"Well, fuck. What are we supposed to do?"

"Didn't you used to fix planes in the Air Force? Can't you look it over?"

"I haven't been a grease monkey in fifteen years. I wouldn't know what the fuck I was looking at. Let's just get a couple of rooms and crash here until someone can give us the green light. I'll call Terry and tell him I support your decision not to fly today."

"You call Terry, I'll find us a place to stay. I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're bunking with your girlfriend?"

He said it in that sing song voice that made me want to punch him in the nuts. He'd been teasing me ever since I told him a few weeks ago that Sookie and I were an official item. We really had swapped places in the sexual world; he had found that fucking everything that walks is fantastic and I discovered the joys of having a steady girlfriend. Even when he was a prick, I never made fun of him for some of the questionable decisions he made about women. He needed to learn the hard way that it's not always safe to choose a partner for the evening after several shots of tequila.

"Yes, Sookie and I will be sharing a room. But you'll probably want your own room. Unless you want to risk being locked in room with Maria-Star. I bet it's safe to say she wants to castrate you and wear your balls as earrings."

"Good call. Three rooms it is."

We separated a few feet to make our phone calls. I got Terry on the phone and convinced him that Alcide was right about staying grounded. After a little creative coercion, he agreed with me. I was just winding down the conversation with the boss when Sookie emerged from the bathroom. She walked towards me with an extra sexy sway in her step. She always walked like that after I rocked her world.

I hung up on Terry, tucking my phone in my pocket so I could pull Sookie into my arms. She stopped being so stuck up on the public displays of affection after we became official. She thinks it keeps the skanks away from me and I'm not dumb enough to complain when my girlfriend wants to run her hands all over me.

"It would appear that the plane is FUBAR. We're sticking around until at least tomorrow."

"Oh no. We'll need to stay the night in fabulous Las Vegas? Whatever will we do?" My girl loved her sarcasm.

"I vote for a little gambling, maybe a show, and a whole lot of fucking."

"Why, Captain Northman, I like the way you think."

I captured her lips in a kiss, only stopping when Alcide pulled his second cock block of the day. Well, his first successful cock block; it took a lot more than a knock on the door to stop me mid-thrust.

"We have rooms at the New York-New York. We can leave whenever you kids want to come up for air."

I rolled my eyes and Sookie left to get Maria-Star. I was able to catch our passengers still at their hotel and they were more than happy to extend their stay. Alcide had called a cab, so by the time we gathered our belongings off the plane, we were ready to head out.

The ride back to the strip took a few minutes, which Sookie and I took full advantage of. We were not above making out in the backseat of a taxi. It was a minivan, so Sookie and I claimed the far back to act like horny teenagers. Sookie was preoccupied with covering every inch of my neck with her tongue so I stole a peek at Maria-Star and Alcide. They were actually talking amicably, which was a step up from this morning. Interesting.

Sookie and I darted up to our room as soon as the key card was in my hand. Our clothes were off in a heartbeat and she tackled me to the bed in the next. I loved when she got aggressive in bed. I was worried that things would change between us after our dynamic changed, but it didn't. She stayed my minx, which she proved when she used my belt to tie my hands to the headboard. She found the condoms in my bag, sliding down slowly after she rolled it on. I hated not being able to touch her; she picked the worst times to get in the bondage mood. I had to settle for watching her body rise and fall on my cock.

She locked eyes with me, holding my gaze as her hands found her breasts. I broke eye contact to watch her fingers tease her nipples into tight peaks. One hand left its position to go between her legs, crying out as she worked her clit in quick movements. I was on edge just watching her pleasure herself, so when she clamped down on me as she reached completion, I gave in and roared out my own orgasm.

She collapsed against my chest, releasing my arms from their bindings once I complained about losing feeling in my hands. We cuddled for a little while, enjoying a bit of pillow talk. She confided in me that Maria-Star told her that she desperately wanted Alcide back. I was fairly confident they hated each other, so that was news to me. I'd have to get Alcide's side of the story later.

Sookie turned the television on after our shower, tuning into the hotel's channel to see what was going on. We saw one ad for Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity and we were sold. It was the fantasy that Cirque is known for, combined with adult themes and nudity. I was all for outside inspiration for my bedroom maneuvers. If I could learn a few new moves out of this show, it would be worth the price of admission. Hearing Sookie's confession at never having seen a Cirque show only furthered my mission for getting tickets for the night's performance.

We ran back to our room faster than earlier. I couldn't wait to rip off her clothes and see if Sookie could move in the same ways that those acrobats could. I watched the way she had stared at the two male dancers, who were apparently married to each other. I learned something new about Sookie every day. To her, two men touching intimately was sexy. As long as I was enough for her, I'd let her have her fantasy.

I was about to score when there was a knock at the door. It was close to midnight. I was about to get laid. I growled. Sookie rolled her eyes at me, throwing on a robe to find out who was looking for us. I pulled the blanket over my lap, not even bothering to gather it creatively to hide my boner. Whoever was at the door would have to deal with my fully erect cock. Alcide and Maria-Star tumbled in, laughing hysterically, reeking of tequila. He should not have been that happy, I could literally club things to death with my cock. I hated being interrupted during sex. Alcide came over to me, falling to the floor with as much grace as a buffalo. He propped up on one knee, taking my hands in his.

"Eric, do you remember when you proposed to me?"

Sookie gave me an inquisitive look while Maria hugged her closer, still giggling away. "Yes, I asked you to be my co-pilot. What does that have to do with you preventing me from scoring?"

"Eric? Will you be my best man? Maria-Star and I are getting married! Tonight!"

Maria-Star asked Sookie a similar question and she looked to me for advice on how to proceed with this.

"Alc, don't you remember how much fun it was to fuck everything with a vagina and a pulse? Do you really want to get married again? Especially to a woman who you broke up with because she was a jealous psycho? No offense, Maria."

She giggled, "None taken, Captain."

"Dude, you know I love being married. And I love Maria, she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

He left his position at my feet to go over to her and pull her to him for a sloppy kiss. I wrapped the sheet around my waist, holding it closed with one hand and separating them with the other.

"You are wasted out of your mind. You can't make this decision right now. Go to bed, fuck like bunnies, and hold off on the marriage talk until morning."

"No! Eric, this needs to happen tonight. It's more romantic if it's spontaneous. Just be happy for us and act as our witnesses."

I looked over at Sookie, who had developed a knack at having my preferred silent conversations. We debated for a few seconds before mutual shrugs confirmed that we were about to allow this drunkenness to happen.

I had asked the concierge at the hotel how to go about a quickie marriage and he had suggested the famous Little White Chapel. While we were chatting, the ladies had gone to the shops to pick out something slightly more formal to wear. Not only would they look smoking hot, it would give our two sometimes-in-love birds a chance to sober up. After a quick stop to procure a marriage license, we were on our way. We tossed the drunks in the back of a borrowed car and headed out towards the address we were given. Las Vegas truly was an all night town.

By the time we were waiting in the lobby for their turn, Alcide and Maria-Star were mostly sober. By some strange occurrence, they still wanted to go through with it. I knew Alcide liked being married, but I was convinced he liked his bachelorhood even more. Just a few weeks ago, he was kicking this broad out of his house because she went crazy on him. Now he wanted to marry her. I pulled him aside, away from the girls, to have a man to man chat with him.

"Now that your bloodstream has returned to blood and not pure tequila, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Eric. I appreciate you looking out for me but we talked through our issues. You know I'm happier with one woman. I tried doing the manwhore thing, but if I'm being honest with you, I felt like shit after each and every nameless face. I feel good with Maria-Star. I'm going to marry her tonight."

"What would your dad say if you got married without him being there?" Oh yeah, I was so going there.

"He was at the first two; he'll just be happy he doesn't have to pitch in for this one. Eric, relax. I'm doing a good thing here tonight."

"Okay, I'll shut up and just be happy for you. Speaking of which, it looks like you're up."

The receptionist directed Maria-Star towards a changing room where Sookie could help her into her dress and pointed Alcide and I towards the chapel. The girls had picked up sports jackets for us so we'd look like "decent human beings." They failed to realize that Las Vegas is balls' hot in at this time of year. We were sweating bullets by the time a recorded version of some crappy classical piece started pumping through the speakers.

The set of rear doors opened and Sookie was standing next to Maria-Star. Apparently, at a last minute Vegas wedding, the maid of honor also walked the bride down the aisle. It was as traditional a wedding as it was going to get at two in the morning. Do you, so and so, take so and so to be your lawfully wedded blah blah blah. I'd been to enough weddings that I was considering becoming ordained; I knew the speech by heart. See, weddings were easy pickings for a guy like me. Girls were in an overly romantic state of mind. It was almost too easy to get into their pants. Maybe I could escort Sookie to a wedding...

I was snapped out of my brief reverie by Alcide asking me to give him the rings we picked up earlier. I handed him the two white gold bands, which were promptly slid over fingers. There was kissing and cheering and Elvis playing in the background. Oh yeah, total Vegas wedding.

The drive back to the hotel was torture. I'm pretty sure there was penetration in the backseat while I was in the front seat. Sookie was fighting the urge to look back there. I had the rear view mirror tilted dangerously high, just so I wouldn't see anything I never needed to. There was a giggle and a long moan; Sookie turned on the radio, loud. We exchanged a heated look that screamed, "They interrupted our sex and now they get to fuck first."

I got a wicked idea that was chock full of revenge. I made sure Sookie had her seatbelt on before I slammed on the brakes, hard, taking advantage of the fact that they weren't buckled in. They went tumbling to the floor, tossing a few choice curses my way. Sookie had a laugh of her own; giving me a high five in between gasping for breath. The drive back was blissfully sex free.

As soon as Sookie and I made it back to our hotel room, we said a quick thank you to the man upstairs for not giving us an attached room to the newest Mr. and Mrs. Herveaux. I felt bad for their neighbors, but then again, I had a screamer of my own. I was desperate to get out of the sweaty jacket, which quickly made its way to the floor. I finally allowed myself to get a good look at Sookie's dress. She looked magnificent in ruby colored satin which dipped low in the front, showing plenty of cleavage. The hem was just above knees and the sexiest high heeled sandals graced her feet. I never wanted her more.

"Hey, help me out of this? The quicker it's off, the quicker we can jump in the shower." Scratch that, I'd never wanted her more now.

I had that dress in a pool on the floor before the words were even out of her mouth. I knelt down on the floor, undoing the buckles on her shoes that kept them on her feet. As my fingers worked the straps, my lips kissed and nipped the sensitive skin between her legs. I lifted each leg, holding her steady with my free hand. With this newest angle, I could reach the back of her knee, which I was currently teasing with my tongue. She had two fistfuls of my hair, tugging hard. I guess she liked that.

With her off balance, it was easy to toss her over my shoulder and drag her into the bathroom. I got the shower nice and hot, just the way we both liked it, and deposited her under the spray. I watched for a few minutes as she ran her hands over her body. Her fingers ran across her breasts, pinching her nipples and all the blood in my body pooled in one location. My soldier was promised sex after Zumanity and it only took three hours to fulfill that oath.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?"

She shrieked as I pressed her against the cold tiles, screaming out again as I filled her completely. Having her pressed against the wall like this reminded me of our first time back in New York. We'd come a long way since then. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, screaming out my name on every thrust, begging for more. I was always happy to give my girl everything she wanted so I shifted her slightly so her clit would get a little attention. She squeezed her legs around my waist, digging her heels into my ass. After being hyped up all night, it didn't take much. She let anyone in earshot know that I was the fucking man. I pressed into her, coming hard. I was feeling blissed out when Sookie started to freak.

"I can't believe you just came inside of me without wearing a condom! Are you a total moron?"

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes."

"Then stop freaking out. You're fine."

"I could get a disease!"

"You think I'm diseased? Sookie, I'm clean as a whistle. I have the paper work from the blood test back home. As of two weeks ago, I have a clean bill of health and considering you're the only girl I've been with in that time period, we're good."

"Oh. Okay. So, you've never had an STD in the past?"

"Not one. I told you, I'm safe with other girls. What happened to trusting me?"

"No, I trust you. Totally. Guess I just had a momentary brain fart. Sorry if I ruined your buzz."

"We'll just have to go again later so you can make it up to me."

The next day, we were back at the airport, talking things over with the mechanic. There was some sort of fluid imbalance that could have caused serious engine failure. Which would have caused a serious case of death. He ran a few diagnostic tests and gave us the green light to take off a little after noon. Our passengers showed up when we gave them the good news that they'd be heading home. They were happy, so happy as a matter of fact, they booked a second flight with us to take them to their honeymoon in St. Maarten next week.

Alcide and I gave each other a good hard look, knowing we'd be booking rooms there, too. I wonder how Sookie liked her crepes.


	9. St Maarten & Tomball, Texas

**A/N: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! IT'S TERMINAL ATTRACTION.**

**I've been seriously ignoring all three of my SVM fics for the past month, and for that I beg your forgiveness. My E/S muses have been on vacation for some time now. But thanks to a late night group porn session on twitter/tumblr last night, I found the inspiration to finish this chapter. I also have three pages written of Danger in Dixie, plus the epilogue for Comic Con Connections. All that's missing is chapter 4 of CCC, which needs to get posted first. Hang on while I get everything sorted out. **

**In other news, I posted my two Dead Pan entries, one written solo and the other written with seastarr08, now that the contest is over. Head over to my profile to read Little Red Hot Pants, a spoof of Little Red Riding Hood, and Dead Lost, a spoof of Lost, which made it to the finals! Thanks to everyone who voted! This was my first contest, and I had an amazing time writing both!**

**This is the third and final chapter inspired by my Support Stacie bidders. I wasn't going to include the St. Maarten destination, but so many reviewers demanded it, I had to cave! Much love to ****Huntley**** for the exotic locale. The tiny Texas town of Tomball was suggested by ****Sunkisz****. I hope I did her hometown justice. Thanks to ****seasonblogs**** and the Travel Channel for the restaurant help!**

**As always, thank you to my beta, chiisai-kitty. Her snarky comments were back with a vengeance tonight! She had me in stitches!**

**Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine.**

When I couldn't have Sookie naked beneath me, my favorite outfit for her to wear was a tiny bikini. She was certainly not disappointing today; I swear my handkerchief had more fabric. It was microscopic, with some sort of animal print. It accentuated her curves perfectly; her breasts perky and on display for me. Well, they were on display for everyone sitting poolside at the Divi Little Bay Beach Resort on the Dutch side of St. Maarten. But I was the only one who got the play with them when that piece of string she called a top came off.

The past two weeks had been spent relaxing pool side, on the beach, or on a boat. When we told Terry we were staying on the island the entire time, he nearly had a coronary. Once I reminded him that it was his idea that Alcide and I take some vacation time, he relaxed ever so slightly. He still wasn't thrilled that one of his planes was hijacked by two of his pilots, but he'd get over that eventually. He'd never fire us both; we were the best team he had. No other pilot/co-pilot combination worked as well as Alcide and I did. We shared a brain, which made teamwork a breeze.

I reached over to the strawberry daiquiri I'd been working on, enjoying the fact that it was socially acceptable to be drunk in the middle of the afternoon. Alcide was in the lounge chair next to me, unconscious and snoring away. Maria-Star had been keeping him up late during their honeymoon. Not that Sookie and I didn't have our fair share of late nights, I was just used to running on little to no sleep. The girls were in the pool, having a great time being the center of attention. Every set of male eyes was on them in their equally miniature bikinis. Having once been such a pig to ogle a half naked female, I'd taken on the mindset that it was okay for them to look, but not touch. Plus, if I started a fight with a moron stupid enough to touch my girl, we'd probably be kicked out the resort and have to go back to Angry Terry early.

Sookie came out of the pool first. That little suit was wrapped around her curves, holding on for dear life. I'd become a pro at untying them since we got here, much to her dismay. Instead of taking the open seat next to me, she straddled my waist and curled up on top of me. Despite the chlorine smell, I was in heaven. I loved nothing more than having her in my arms. I shot a look over her shoulder to the few guys who had the balls to continue checking her out. My arms wrapped tighter around her waist, a clear sign that she was mine and no one else's. Just to make that perfectly clear, I laid on the PDA with a kiss that left her breathless. A quick scan of the pool proved that no one was looking anymore. That did wonders for my ego.

Maria-Star came out of the pool next, laughing when she noticed Alcide out like a light. She wrapped a towel around herself, laying down on the chair next to him with her romance novel in hand. She claimed it wasn't like the Harlequin trash that Sookie loved to read, it was vampire erotica. When she went on to explain the plot line, I couldn't help but laugh. I'd never completely understand the mysteries of a woman's mind. Any book that came with its own glossary was too much trouble for me.

Sookie pried herself out of my grip to move onto her own lounge chair. I would have preferred a little warning since there was an obvious tent in my shorts due to her previous attention. I quick shift and a well placed towel kept it PG at the pool side. Alcide's rhythmic snoring must have lulled me to sleep, because the next thing I remember is Sookie shaking me awake so we'd have time to shower and change before our dinner reservation. We were heading into the Lowlands to a restaurant that received rave reviews, Temptation. I just really liked the name; I looked forward to tempting Sookie all through dinner.

When we got back to the room, I helped her out of her suit with the flick of my wrist. I was now the master of string bikinis; a new skill that made me want to move to an apartment building with a pool. We showered together, fucked in the tub, and then rinsed off again for good measure. Sookie was convinced it was more time efficient to shower separately, but where's the fun in that? I loved pressing her against the cold tiles, feeling her back arch, pressing those perfect tits into me, at the temperature shock. The water slicking down our bodies as I pumped into her and the way her legs locked tight around my waist were just a few of my favorite things about shower sex. The easy clean up was the top of my list.

She grabbed a garment bag that housed a new dress, kicked me out of the bathroom so she could get ready and surprise me. I ran a towel over my hair, slipped on a pair of slacks and a button down; deeming myself set for the night. Five minutes, tops. Thirty minutes later, Sookie finally came out of the bathroom after I had flipped through the channels at least ten times.

I looked over in her direction when I heard the door open and my jaw hit the floor. She had a taste for dresses that, should they be any shorter, would be categorized as indecent. This one hit mid-thigh, staying tight to her body all the way up to the thin straps over her shoulders. She had on stiletto sandals that had to be at least five inches tall. She mentioned once that her last boyfriend was just an inch taller than her, with a serious complex about it. She was rejoicing being able to bring out the highest of her heels once again. I would never complain. Her legs went on for days anyway, the shoes only accentuated them, making them impossibly sexier.

"Do we really have to leave the room? I could just rip that dress off of you and eat you for dinner."

"Consider it a temptation."

I was so close to keeping true to my word when the phone rang, announcing that the cab we called for was waiting by the front lobby. I groaned, willing the hard on in my pants to go away. That was a near impossible feat with Sookie looking as fuckhot as she did in that little dress.

We walked through the lobby to the waiting cab. The entire drive there, she drove me wild with the most erotic kisses I'd ever received. Her tongue was working overtime, tasting every corner of my mouth. She bit and sucked on my lips, and my neck. I was one firm stroke away from coming when the cab stopped, dropping us off. It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts enough to pay the man. I'm still not sure how much I tipped him; I either handed him a ten or a hundred.

Dinner passed by in a blur. I'm pretty sure I ate lamb, but it could have been dog food. Sookie was sitting to my left, not an inch of space between us in the booth. Her hand was in my lap all night, running along my thigh, brushing against the hard on that hadn't faded since we were getting dressed in the hotel room. She would whisper nasty thoughts of what she wanted me to do to her after dinner. She definitely took the restaurant's theme and ran with it.

She ordered chocolate mousse for dessert and wrapped her tongue around every spoonful. She would close her eyes and moan with each swallow. I was done for. I asked the waiter for our bill, and for him to call us a taxi back to the Divi. I needed the tempting to be over and the fucking to commence.

The taxi ride wasn't much better. I growled as her hands passed over my crotch, again, tempting me to the point where I had to dig my nails into my palms to keep myself in control. She was working overtime in the teasing department tonight. She was in for a treat if she wanted me at my peak. I was so amped up, I'd be able to go all night without stopping to catch my breath one.

When the cab pulled up in front of the resort, I made it seem like I was struggling to get the wallet out of my pants. I leaned over to whisper directly in Sookie's ear.

"I'm giving you a head start. Run, don't walk, back to our room. When I catch you, I'm going to take you. Hard. Harder than you've ever had before. Don't even try to stop me."

She could see the fire burning in my eyes, feeling my hard as a rock erection and hear the seriousness in my tone. She swallowed hard, took off her heels, opened the door, and ran for it. I threw a handful of bills at the driver, and took off after her. With my long legs, I caught up quickly. I grabbed her around the waist, tossing her over my shoulder. She pretended to fight me, struggling to get out of my grip. I slid a hand between her legs, and found that not only was she telling the truth about not wearing panties, she was soaking wet.

As I walked down the hallway to our room, I was happy that it was deserted. My fingers worked their magic into that tight hole, no easy feat while walking with her braced the way she was. She lost all her fight, sagging in my arms as she felt my fingers slide into her warmth. I shifted her, getting our room's key card out to open the door. I kicked it shut behind me, throwing her none too gently to the bed. She came up on her elbows, her legs slight splayed, giving me her best sex kitten eyes.

"Eric, I've been a naughty girl." Oh, she was so ready for me.

"You certainly have. You teased me all through dinner, not to mention your little display at the pool earlier, and then you ran from me. I'd say naughty doesn't even begin to cover your behavior."

"You're right. You'll just have to punish me."

"Oh, you're right about that. Get off the bed. Strip."

We traded positions; I reclined on the bed, while she stood in the open space between me and the door. I was tempted into asking her to put the heels back on, but that would only take precious time away.

She pulled the clip from her hair first, shaking out the luscious blonde waves over her shoulders. She reached behind her to pull the zipper down, releasing the tight fabric from her body. She pulled it down slowly, revealing a little more skin with each tug. When it was at her feet, she kicked it away.

"Keep your eyes on mine. Touch yourself. Slowly."

Her gaze locked on mine immediately as she brought her hands up to her neck. She traced over her skin softly, just like she knew I would, her barely there touch causing goosebumps to erupt where her fingers just passed. She came to her breasts, drawing slowly shrinking circles around them until she found the pink nipples already hard and ready for her. She pinched them, harder than I ever have in the past. Her eyes closed half way, then bolted open, remembering my earlier command. If I ever needed a cue that she was okay with this, that was it.

She continued farther south, brushing down the soft plane of her stomach, through the light dusting of blonde curls covering her womanhood, until she got to the promised land. She looked to me for a sign if she should go further.

"Come here. I want you to take my clothes off."

She walked over, a sexy roll to her hips. I moved over to the edge of the bed, drawing her between my legs. She opened the buttons of my shirt, and for the first time, I noticed her hands trembling slightly. I took them in both of mine, stilling her movement.

"If this is too much, tell me. You're still going to get laid, not matter what. I don't want you to be nervous around me."

"I'm okay with the whole dominance thing. It's just, outside from what we did that time in your bedroom, I've never really done anything like this. I just want to do it right."

"Nothing you do is ever wrong. There's no pressure involved in sex. Just relax."

I kissed both of her palms. She gave me a smile and went back to removing my shirt. I placed my hands on her hips, gently kneading the skin there. When my shirt was open, she pushed it over my shoulders so it fell to the bed. She leaned forward to lick my chest, but I stopped her.

"Did I say you can touch me? No, I told you to undress me, and I still have shoes and pants on. You're not done yet."

She dropped to her knees between my legs, taking off my shoes first then getting to work on my belt. I stood up, causing her to scoot back. She was the perfect height while on her knees to give me head. When she got my pants open, she pushed them to the floor immediately. Her eyes opened wide in anticipation of what was to come once my hard cock came into view. It was right in front of her mouth, taking all of her control not to take me. I almost regretted my earlier order. As a drop of pre-come beaded up on the tip, she licked her lips. It was literally the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and I'd seen a lot of sexy.

I forced myself to step back, knowing that if I didn't do what I wanted now, I'd lose all semblance of will power and just fuck her into the bed. Her eyes followed me around the room, curious as to what I had planned. I found her tiny bikini top from earlier, smiling as I ran the length of string that normally ran beneath her breasts through my fingers. I crouched down behind her, bringing her arms back and wrists together. I used the top to bind her hands together, tying the knots tight enough to hold her but not hurt her. I came back in front of her, staring into her eyes. Her baby blue eyes had darkened in a storm of lust I'm sure was mirrored in my own. I grabbed a good handful of her hair, bringing her closer to me.

"Suck it, like I know you want to."

Her lips wrapped around the tip in a flash. I felt her tongue collect the liquid that had already seeped out. As she swallowed, she moved farther down the shaft, working slowly towards getting it all. I could feel the muscles of her throat all around me, working me way too fast towards happy town. Before I could even try to stop the orgasm from coming, pardon the pun, she hummed, vibrating my way over the edge. With a firm grip on her hair, I groaned and emptied myself into her mouth. She swallowed everything I had to give until the spasms stopped. She shifted back, taking a deep breath of much needed air. I couldn't help but notice the satisfied smile crossing her lips.

I helped her to her feet, kissing her lips before instructing her to get on the bed, face down. Not that Sookie wasn't the sexiest thing on two legs every day, but watching her get comfortable on the bed with her hands bound was fucking hot. She finally settled on her knees, ass high in the air, shoulder in the bed spread, with those seductive eyes locked on me.

"God, Sookie, when you sit like that, all I want to do is spank your ass until it's bright red." I brought a hand to one of her cheeks, running my hand softly over it. "Would you let me do that?"

"Please. I want it."

I was surprised at how fast she answered. We'd never done anything like that before, and I expected a little hesitation on her part. She did nothing but angle her hips towards me and shake her ass, egging me on. I pulled the hand that was resting on her up and down hard, the smack reverberating throughout the room. The moan that followed was a mixture of pain and pleasure, feelings any proper spanking should cause. I spanked her again, and again, listening carefully to her body language to be sure she was still into what we were doing.

Her entire body was trembling slightly at my first soothing stroke. Her skin was hot to the touch and red, just like I wanted. It was oversensitive, causing her to hiss when my fingertips came into contact. I left the bed, finding the complimentary ice bucket, grabbing a large cube that fit perfectly in my palm. As I ran it over her ass, she moaned, undulating her hips in the most sexual way possible.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Watching her writhe on the bed like that made me ache to be buried inside of her. I ran a finger down her slit, flicking her clit. She was still wet, probably had been all night. I grabbed her hips, filling her in one swift motion. The unexpected entry pulled another scream from her, and then pleas for more. I was more than happy to give her everything she needed and then some.

I kept one hand on her hips, but moved the other to her joined hands, using both in unison to pull her back towards each of my thrusts. She was pleading with me at this point, begging for her release. I was taunting her, slowing down as she begged for it harder, using shallow thrusts when she asked for it deeper, basically holding still when she needed more. Call me a bastard, but I was totally getting off on the control. From the sounds of it, so was she.

I pushed her hips down into the mattress, laying on top of her, pressing her legs together between mine. My body was completely still, as I covered her neck in the most delicate kisses possible.

"Please." It was barely a whisper. If I wasn't right next to her mouth, I would have never heard it.

"Please what?"

"I want to feel you come inside me. Please, give me what I want."

I have died and gone to heaven, buried inside the love of my life. Love... it struck me strange to realize how much I loved Sookie while engaging in such domineering role play, but I pushed that aside for later contemplation.

I grabbed her hips firmly, pounding into her with everything I had. She screamed, coming yet again, tightening her grip around my cock. It was all the stimulation I needed to finish, releasing while buried deep inside her. It was a feeling I'd never get tired of.

I rolled off of her, undoing the knots that held her wrists together. I pulled her to my chest, rubbing away any tenderness I may have caused. Fuck contemplation, I needed to say it now.

"Sookie, I love you."

She looked up at me, her expression hazy after what had just transpired.

"No you don't. You love having sex with me. That's not love, you don't even know what love is."

"True, I've never experienced it before, but I know that I love you. Don't question that."

"Why did you have to ruin our last night in paradise and my awesome sex buzz with that? Ugh, I'm going to shower and then we're going to sleep. We'll talk about it when we're more awake."

I grabbed her to prevent her from leaving the bed. "I don't give a shit if you don't say it back, but do not belittle my feelings. I'm not good with them, but I know what I feel."

"Great. Fantastic. I'm going to shower now."

What the fuck just happened? I thought women like when men are brave enough to be the first to say it. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Shit, I should have run that idea by Alcide first. He has more experience in this department than I do. I have never been shut down like that by a woman before and I didn't really know how to react.

Sookie seemed dead set on ignoring it. She walked around to her side of the bed once she was done in the bathroom, curling up so she faced away from me and went to sleep. Well, I assumed she was faking being asleep since I knew she couldn't go out that fast, but it made it perfectly clear that we were not talking about what happened right now.

I took a solo shower of my own, trying to sort out how I managed to fuck up the situation that badly. I was only able to come to the conclusion that I did not have the set of skills needed to handle it. I dried off and went to bed, hoping for a little clarity in the morning.

Sookie was silent all throughout breakfast, only responding when someone asked her a direct question. Alcide kept giving me looks that screamed, "What did you do now, you shithead?" but it was not breakfast conversation. We'd talk once we reached altitude, like we always did.

Sure enough, the minute we hit thirty thousand feet, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I told her that I loved her."

"No, what did you do to piss her off?"

"I told her I loved her."

"Oh. That's weird."

"That's the wisdom you have to impart on me? I was hoping you'd be able to tell me how to fix this!"

"A woman got pissed that a man told her he loved her. I've never heard of that before. That's just messed up."

"Thank God you said that. I thought it was me. You know I'm new at this."

"When did you say it?"

"Right after we had sex. Really good sex, too. Kinky shit."

"Maybe your timing was wrong. Not every woman wants to hear it after sex. Maybe she thinks you only love her for the sex."

"That's what she said! She had the nerve to tell me that I don't love her, that I only love having sex with her. But that's not it! I love everything about her. The stupid, little details that most guys don't recognize."

"Fuck. Sounds like you got it bad. You need to talk to her, find out why she freaked out like that."

"I know. Maybe I can convince her to come home with me again. She probably won't want to, she hasn't seen her grandmother in, like, three weeks, she'll probably want to head straight home to Bon Temps."

"Someone who didn't love her wouldn't know that."

"Thank you!"

We high fived and continued the flight back to Shreveport. We were about to begin our descent when our mikes crackled to life.

"Gulf Stream 706, this is Shreveport Regional Airport, do you copy?"

Alcide picked up the mike. "Shreveport, this is Gulf Stream 706, we read you."

"There's a situation on the airfield, we're diverting you to Hooks Memorial in Tomball."

He looked at me with a perplexed look on his face. "Where the fuck is Tomball?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask the tower, you moron."

"Shreveport, we'll need a new flight path. Plus, where is Tomball?"

I could hear the air traffic controller laughing her ass off. "706, Tomball is in Texas, about 400 miles west of New Orleans. We're patching you through to them now; they'll get you to the ground, don't worry. We need to get out of here. Over and out."

"Wait. What's going on in Shreveport?"

"A Cessna crashed. There's debris all over the runways. No planes in or out for a few hours. They're even evacuating the tower. Over and out, and I mean it this time."

Another controller came over the intercom a minute later, giving us our new bearing with an ETA. We needed to gain some altitude again, which must have caught Sookie's attention as she came into the cockpit. We filled her in and asked her to pass the information on to the passengers. She said a quick prayer for the pilot of the plane that crashed and walked out, visibly upset. That's one of the things I loved about Sookie; she was one of the most compassionate people I've ever met in my life.

I grabbed the mike. "Tomball, why are we routed through your airport instead of New Orleans or another Louisiana air field?"

"706, not a clue. Guess they're busy with other diverted flights. Maybe someone just doesn't like you."

I was going to beat the shit out of this asshole when we landed. I tried to imprint the sound of his voice so I could pick him out of a crowd. I was going to take my aggression at being routed through a little barely on the map town that Alcide and I had never even heard of. He had to pull out the maps just to figure it where it was. Wait... someone doesn't like us... Terry Fucking Bellefleur. This was payback for technically stealing the jet. I filled Alcide on the theory. He radioed to a friend in Louisiana and there was no report of a plane crash.

"Son of a bitch!"

"If he wasn't a family friend, I'd beat the shit out of him myself. He's stranding us in a little Texas town as punishment. Bastard could have just written it off as a wedding gift to me and Maria-Star."

"How did he get everyone at Shreveport to deny us permission to land?"

"He's got a lot of friends in the right places. And way too much money and nothing to do with it. It would appear that we just have to suck it up and deal with it. We'll find some way to kill time."

We landed in Tomball at the Hooks Memorial Airport a little over an hour later. Alcide had decided to head into town with Maria-Star and our passengers while Sookie and I stayed with the jet. Terry would have both our heads if anything happened to it while we were messing around in town. I wanted to stalk off to the control tower and find the douche bag who mouthed off to me over the phone, but Sookie came to talk to me after we docked in a hangar with a somber expression. I thought she might still be worried about the pilot, so I filled her in on our working theory of Terry's fuckery.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

Ah. So now is the time we get to talk about last night. "Of course not. We had a little spat, nothing to phone home about. Couples fight all the time, and now, we're a couple. Not just two people who fuck each other, but a real live couple."

"I know, I was just really hard on you last night. You spun me for a loop."

"I'm sure it was a little unexpected."

"We've been together for what, six, seven weeks? I just couldn't believe those words were coming out of your mouth. I never actually anticipated you saying them. I guess I underestimated you."

"I've been infatuated with you for months. It made it much easier to let go and just be myself around you. You worked your way into my heart fast. I didn't see the sense in waiting to tell you. I wanted you to know how I felt."

"I don't want you to think I don't feel deeply for you, because I do, but I'm just not ready to say it back. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay with that. I won't say it again until you're ready. I don't want you freaking out like last night."

She crossed the tiny cockpit, coming to sit in my lap, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't want you to hold back. Say it as often as you like. I guess..." She took a deep breath, as if she was preparing to say something I didn't really want to hear. "I guess I just kept that part of me closed off, just in case things didn't work out. I guess I'm still tip-toeing around. I just couldn't take you breaking my heart, so I worked hard to keep you out of it."

"I don't know how to prove myself to you. Outside of my past, I've done nothing to make you think you can't trust me with your feelings." I took her face in my hands, forcing her to look me in the eye. I could see she was tearing up a little, but I needed to push the issue. "I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm not afraid to say it. You're the first person I've ever felt this way for and I don't want to hide it. Take your time. Sort out your feelings. But I needed you to know how I felt."

She nodded, hugging me tighter, burying her face in my shoulder to have a good cry. I rubbed her back, holding her close to me, whispering sweet things in her ear. This was not the Eric from one year ago, hell this was not an Eric from a few months ago. This was a new me that I actually liked. I could be proud of this me. This was a me a girl could take home to meet the family. Speaking of which...

"Hey. My sister, Pam, is coming to visit for a few days. Would you want to meet her? Maybe you could have dinner with us. I need to warn you, though, she has a pretty intimidating, abrasive personality."

"I'd love to. I'll wear my tough girl panties that night."

"Can you just wear no panties? Wait, no, Pam would like that. She has a sixth sense for knowing when girls aren't wearing underwear."

"You got it. Would you want to come over for dinner one night to properly meet Gran? She's been raving about you ever since that morning you picked me up. She thinks you're the most beautiful creature on God's green planet."

"I'd love that. Maybe I can work in a little cuddle time with Bubba, too."

While we waited for Alcide and the others to return, I worked in a little cuddle time with my girl. She asked me to show her some of the functions of the plane, so I gave her a mini flight lesson. We were just discussing the joys of thrust when I heard the door of the plane being lowered. Alcide, Maria-Star and our passengers had boxes of food in their hands. Apparently, Tomball is in the early stages of becoming a food mecca in Texas. There was chicken-fried steak from Goodson's Cafe and soft-shell-crab po' boys from Bootsie's, plus a plethora of other Texas treats. We ate like kings, stuffed to capacity. The only trouble came when Alcide declared Goodson's the best chicken-fried steak ever. That resulted in Alcide and Maria-Star getting invited over to Gran's house too, just so Sookie could prove that Gran's was the best steak, period. I kept my mouth shut the entire argument. It was safer for me that way.

My phone rang just as we finished dessert, with Terry's number flashing. I signaled to Alcide, who joined me outside so the others wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Hey, shithead, how you likin' Tomball?"

I really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I also really wanted to go home.

"Terry, how wonderful to hear from you. How's the moron who couldn't land a Cessna doing? Hope the fucker is dead for all the delays he caused."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I know there was no plane crash."

"Figured me out did you? I thought the two of you would. I'm speaking with Tomball right now, working on getting you off the ground. I think I've let you stew long enough. Hope you've learned your lesson. Do not steal my planes."

"We didn't steal the plane, we just borrowed it without asking first."

"Whatever. Get in touch with air traffic control, you have clearance to take off. Come on home, but do not fuck with me again. Next time, I'll report you to the FAA and you'll both lose your licenses. See you soon."

He hung up on me so I relayed the information back to Alcide. We both rolled our eyes simultaneously, shared a laugh, and headed back on board. Within the hour we were in the air, on our way home. As I suspected, Sookie wanted to head back to Bon Temps to see her Gran. We parted ways at the airport, where I told her that I loved her a few more times for good measure. I couldn't help it; I loved the feeling I got when I said it and the smile it brought to Sookie's face. I'd wear her down eventually. I couldn't wait to hear her say it back. Until then, I'd settle for the knowledge that we were definitely headed in the right direction.

**A/N2: HE LOVES HER! Pilot E loves Sookie like I love reviews. So... click the button and leave me some lovin.**


	10. Meet the Family: TA Style

**A/N: Well good afternoon, fanfiction! It is Saturday, so here's a little ditty I wrote, called Terminal Attraction. There's a bit of a surprise in this chapter, I won't reveal it until the end. **

**Just so you know, there are a ton of girls who celebrate their birthdays in July, me included. For that reason, tvgirl and Missus T created the "Let Them Eat Birthday Cake" writing challenge. It's become tradition to write ficlets for our favorite authors when their birthday rolls around. With the volume of July dates, we'd be writing til our fingers fell off. The challenge helps celebrate each of the birthday girls with just one fic. I've written a piece for the challenge called Muse Swap. You'll find a link to it in my profile. Check it out!**

**Nothing much to blabber about up here, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks to chiisai-kitty, my beta extraordinaire.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Do you like the blue one better? Or should I stick to the gray one? The blue one would look better with Sookie's eyes, right? But the gray one has a nicer pattern to it. Fuck!"

"Eric, I know what will make the decision easier. Just give me your balls, since it's obvious you're not using them anyway. Oh right, Sookie's already holding on to them for you."

"Fuck you, Alcide. You're the one with a wedding ring. You signed off on your testicles long ago."

"Always ragging on my wedding ring. I see one in your future, so don't get too comfortable with the ball and chain jokes."

"Shut up for five minutes and solve my tie dilemma."

"Why the fuck are you wearing a tie, anyway? We're going to her Gran's house for chicken-fried steak, not some five star restaurant with a dress code."

I looked at him, dressed down in his Dockers and a tight, hunter green polo. Maria-Star was sitting in the living room watching some crap on the Food Network while we were arguing in the bedroom. I swear, I'm Alcide's second wife. We could star on one of those TLC polygamy specials. Fuck that, I had him first; I'm the favorite wife, Maria-Star is my second in command.

"But khakis and a polo are my go to casual look and I don't want to look matchy matchy with you on our day off. It's bad enough we're fly boy twins when we're working."

"Well, I'm not changing so suck it up. You look fine. Just ditch the tie, open the top two buttons, and roll up the sleeves. It looks more casual that way. It's just going to get covered in cat hair anyway."

"True. I knew having you meet me here was a good idea. I'm usually so suave when it comes to women. With Sookie, I'm a fucking wreck. I never know what the right thing to do is. I'm so worried about fucking up, I just want everything to be perfect."

"Holy shit, check you out, acting like a real grown up in a real relationship."

"Fuck you."

"Hey Maria! Come check out Eric having a nervous breakdown over his shirt. He's just discovered that being in love makes you a complete lunatic."

I ripped off the tie and fixed my shirt as Alcide had suggested, just as Maria-Star came into the room to "aw" at me. I shot them both a dirty look, and walked out of the room. I double checked my appearance in the mirror before rounding up the troops so we could head out. We were taking Alcide's new Hybrid Tahoe since the three of us wouldn't fit in the 'Vette. Maria-Star insisted on carpooling. They were going green. Barf. I like my toys with power, thank you very much.

"Give me the keys. Sookie's exit and driveway are easy to miss."

"Are you really questioning the navigation skills of your co-pilot? Are you that stupid? We'll be fine. I have an impeccable sense of direction. Besides, I got that truck three weeks ago. You're not touching her."

"Fine. It's easier to make fun of you for driving a hybrid truck when I'm not driving. Really, dude, a fucking hybrid? You fly a jet, for Christ's sakes. You stand no chance of removing your carbon footprint."

"Fuck that. The carbon footprint belongs to the assholes who pay us to fly. My conscience is clean."

"If they didn't need to fly private jets, you'd be out of work. Or back to flying commercial."

"Don't say the C-word. It makes me want to die."

"Can you two morons get in the fucking truck so we can go eat? I'm starving!"

"Jeez, Maria, when did you become my mother? Alc, I don't think you're fucking her properly if she's this cranky."

He laughed, which even with my limited relationship experience, I knew was the wrong thing to do. He was so screwed, and not in the happy horny housewife way. We drove down to Bon Temps, and much to my surprise, he actually caught the tiny turnoff for Hummingbird Lane. I did however mock him mercilessly for driving right past her driveway.

He threw the truck in reverse, cursing me out as he maneuvered down the narrow road. He pulled to a stop in front of the massive farmhouse, which he immediately fell in love with. Alcide had a thing for houses with "charm". I cringed every time I thought about her living in the decaying beast. God forbid it ever collapse, I don't know what I'd do with myself.

Adele met us out on the porch with a round of rib cracking hugs for everyone. I snuck away from the introductions so I could greet Sookie properly. I found her in the kitchen, tending to a pot of what appeared to be macaroni and cheese. I wrapped my arms around her waist, planting kisses along the column of her neck. I could taste the sweat on her skin and knew she'd be working hard all day. It didn't bother me one bit, in fact, I loved the way she tasted.

"You knock that out. Gran will be back inside any minute and I won't have her bear witness to you molesting her granddaughter."

"Hush up. You love it." I kissed behind her ear, nipping her earlobe just how she liked.

"Young man, I appreciate how much you care for Sookie, but we keep our hands to ourselves in this house."

Totally busted by Granny. Shit. How was I supposed to go all night without touching my Sookie? Oh well, the old lady had to go to bed sometime.

"Of course, Adele, where are my manners. I'd never disrespect Sookie like that in your home."

"I appreciate that. Now what you two do under your own roof is none of my business, but I can tell by the way Sookie's been smiling recently, that you do it well."

"Gran!" Sookie was mortified. She dropped the spoon to the floor as she turned beet red and brought her hands up to cover her face. I tried so hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. Alcide joined in with me but a quick dirty look from Sookie stopped our giggle fits pretty fast.

"Oh, Sookie, relax. I'm sure Eric has heard far worse."

"Yes, but not from my grandmother. That's just gross!"

Alcide's stomach and utter lack of will power broke the awkward moment. He was caught trying to sneak a taste of the cornbread that was cooling on the counter. Adele whacked him on the back of the hand, telling him that dinner was almost ready and he'd have to wait just like the rest of us.

Sookie grabbed a clean serving spoon and dished out the macaroni into a casserole dish, sprinkled it with breadcrumbs and put it under the broiler to crisp. I was drooling already; that was my favorite way to have mac and cheese. Although I was incapable of making anything fancier than boxed garbage, I could eat baked mac and cheese seven nights a week. Sookie needed to start living with me so she could cook for me. I could deal with gaining a thousand pounds.

Sookie chased the three of us out of the kitchen so she could finish preparing the meal with Gran uninterrupted. We sat down in the living room where my lap was immediately claimed by Bubba. He flipped over, demanding a belly rub. Maria came over to fawn over him, which got him purring like a motorboat.

Sookie came in a few minutes later, tossed a lint roller at me, and announced it was dinnertime. As I attempted to get the black hair off my shirt and slacks, Bubba started doing figure eights around my ankles. I would never be free of the cat hair, it seems. I washed my hands afterward, and then joined everyone else in the kitchen. It was such a perfectly homey environment, I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy with them.

Gran said a quick grace over the food and we all dug in. Everything on the table looked delicious, this was a true meal with all the Southern fixings. I never ate like this before and regretted not growing up in the South. Besides the chicken-fried steak, which was way better than the one from Texas, there were collard greens, green bean casserole, sweet potato fries, plus the aforementioned mac and cheese and cornbread. There were enough calories on the table to satisfy an army base for a week.

Sure enough, between the five of us, we cleared a good portion of the food. While opening the top button of his pants and complaining about how full he was, Alcide was still picking at the cornbread, which was to die for. I couldn't imagine eating another bite, but when Adele came out with a pecan pie, my stomach magically grew two sizes. My mouth was watering as she cut the first slice. She set the plate in front of me, giving it a healthy dollop of whipped cream which she literally just whipped at the table. This woman was amazing. If it wouldn't make things weird between me and Sookie, I'd beg her to adopt me. Did being Sookie's boyfriend mean I could drop by for dinner whenever I wanted? As in, every night of the week?

We wiped out that pie as if it never existed in the first place. We picked every forgotten pecan out from the dish, didn't even leave a crumb behind. I'm pretty sure Alcide wanted to lick it clean, with the way he was eyeing the pie plate. If he tried for it, I'd fight him to the death for the right to bathe that dish with my tongue. If I found the energy.

Our wonderful women helped us to our feet and pushed us towards the living room where we could enjoy our food comas on the couch instead of the hard backed chairs. Sookie even rubbed my stomach, helping everything settle into place. I wouldn't have to eat again for a month.

I was amazed how comfortable the conversation carried. I normally don't relate that well to older people, but Adele most certainly did not act her age. She was definitely young at heart. Even so, she bid us good night around ten o'clock, reminding us youngin's to keep it down. Bubba followed her dutifully into the back bedroom. Sookie said that he starts his bedtime cuddles early with Adele and sneaks his way into her room when Gran gets up around six. Bubba did not discriminate on who he cuddled with. I did notice that my lap felt empty when he left, so I grabbed Sookie and held her closer.

Alcide reminded us a little while later that we had an hour drive back to Shreveport and an early flight the next morning. I realized I didn't want to leave. The thought of having to remove myself from the house made me feel hollow inside, as if something that I never knew existed was missing. My parents were not the most affectionate people, which would probably explain my past treatment of women. I'm sure a therapist would say my mommy never hugged me enough so now I needed lots of women to make up for it. Whatever. I was satisfied with Sookie now. Spending the night here with her and Gran made me feel as if I was part of the family. It was strange how easily I fit into their routine.

Sappy moment aside, I gave Alcide a gentle nudge that told him I would meet him and Maria Star in the car. He laughed, and they both stopped for hugs from Sookie on the way out. We made out like teenagers for a few minutes on the couch before she pulled away, reminding me it would be rude to leave the happy couple waiting.

"What? It's not like they're not doing the same thing in the car as we speak. They won't mind a minute of privacy either. They're newlyweds, remember? And we know from past experience they have no problem getting busy in a car."

She laughed, but gave me a serious look a moment after. "Good night, Eric. I'll see you in the morning at work."

"How about a quickie? We can be quiet enough to not wake your gran."

"Good night, Eric."

I kissed her hard, cradling her face in my hands as my lips caressed hers. I stopped kissing her, but didn't pull away, leaving our foreheads and noses pressed together.

"I love you."

"I know. Tell Alcide to drive safely, he has someone I care for very deeply in his back seat. Good night, sweet dreams."

After a few more kisses on our way to the front door, I was out and trekking down her driveway to Alcide's truck. Sure enough, the windows were fogged up and the cab was rocking ever so slightly. I pounded on the hood, not hard enough to dent it, just hard enough to get their attention. Alc blasted me with the horn in retaliation. Asshole could have woken Adele up with that shitty move. I'd kick his ass if he did. Something happened tonight that made me as possessive of Adele as I was of Sookie.

The door opened a few seconds later, and they were both fumbling to right their clothes. Alcide cursed me out yet again, calling me a cock block.

"Now we're even. You've interrupted me more times than I can count. Shut up and drive, you fucking hippie."

The next few days flew by in a blur of short trips and amazing sex. Sookie still hadn't said those three little words, but she more than made up for it with her actions. That woman never failed to surprise me in the bedroom. When she confessed to looking at dirty pictures online for new ideas, I literally could not speak. Sure, they weren't necessarily new to me, but sharing the experience with Sookie made it fresh all over again.

I was officially freaked out over Sookie meeting Pam. After feeling the love with Gran, I was afraid that Pam might be a little too much for Sookie to handle. I knew my girl was tough, but my sister was a force to be reckoned with. She made a living out of making some of the most powerful men in the business world crumble and submit to her will. It would be a battle for sure. I just hoped Sookie didn't run screaming from the restaurant after getting a glimpse into my gene pool. What did it say for our future babies when I was the normal one?

Sookie came out of the bathroom and took my breath away. We were heading to Ernest's Orleans, another fancy schmancy restaurant that Pam chose. Only the finest of fine dining was good enough for her tastes. This, of course, meant that Sookie was dressing up in her finest, hence my inability to breathe at the moment. She was in a high waisted pencil skirt that hugged her body like a second skin. She was wearing a button down blouse, with ample cleavage showing for my enjoyment. Hell, for Pam's enjoyment, too. But what really drew my attention were the pumps. My girl was back in her patent leather fuck me pumps, this time in a deep purple that reminded me of grape Jolly Ranchers. Mouth-wateringly delicious.

"We're so not making it to dinner. I need you, right fucking now."

"You just had me not even an hour ago."

"You know how insatiable I am. I need to be buried inside of you so badly, Sookie. I need to feel you all around me, hear you scream my name."

"Enough of that. You know my weakness for your dirty talk. We need to be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes and you don't even have a tie or jacket on yet."

"I suck at picking out ties. Go in my closet and choose one for me, please? Make it a good one, one that I can use to tie to you to the bed later."

"Dammit, Eric, now I'm going to be thinking about that all night. I'm nervous about meeting Pam and you're so not helping."

"I'm distracting you, making you think about something else other than the ice queen that is my sister."

"Yeah, well, it's not working. Here, put this on, then your jacket, and let's get going. I don't want to be late."

I fixed the blue paisley tie around my neck, slid on my suit's jacket and led her out the door, spewing innuendo the entire time. I made sure to cue my iPod to play my sexy time playlist, and "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails came on first, one of her favorites to fuck to. She laughed, rolling her eyes at me, as she started to sing along, running her hands along the tight fabric of her skirt.

I took a minute once we were in the parking lot to calm my nerves down since hugging my sister with a raging hard on was not on my to do list for the evening. I handed the car off to the valet, and escorted Sookie inside, once I had things under control. I spotted Pam immediately; it wasn't that hard, I just needed to find the most terrified looking waiter. She rose from the table to properly size up Sookie. For her scary as fuck persona, my sister is a petite stunner, standing about five foot even while barefoot, but right now she was either five foot five or six depending on which heels she was wearing. She looked Sookie over a few times without smiling, quirking an eyebrow once she realized Sookie was doing the same thing.

"So you're the piece of tail my big brother fell in love with. Interesting. I expected you to have bigger tits and a tinier waist."

"And I expected you to be a hideous dragon lady who could breathe fire with the way Eric described you."

Pam smiled. Pam never smiles. I didn't know what that meant, so I held Sookie a little closer for safe keeping. Pam turned to me once we sat down.

"I like her. She's spunky. You need someone with spunk and I'm not talking about what comes shooting out of your cock when you're super excited."

It took all of Sookie's self control not to spit her mouthful of water across the table. From the look on Pam's face, I could tell that's exactly the reaction she wanted.

"Pam, for fuck's sake, can you be nice to this one? I haven't brought home a girl since senior prom, I don't ask you to behave very often."

"Fine, I'll bite my tongue if something sounds snarky in my head."

"You mean you actually think before you speak? I wasn't aware you had a filter or a conscience."

"I have both, but they're usually turned off. Pesky little things get in the way. So, Sookie, I want to know everything about you."

Sookie indulged her, giving Pam the short version of her life story. Pam gave some relatively snark-free comments during, which surprised the hell out of me. Maybe she realized how much I'm actually trying to make it work with Sookie. It earned her serious brownie points with me.

But then she made the biggest mistake possible. She reached into her massive purse and starting scrolling through her iPhone at the dinner table, one of Sookie's pet peeves. I was certain Sookie would have a shit fit and threaten to flush the damn thing down the toilet, like she did to me the one and only time I answered my phone while out to dinner with her. Instead, she smiled while my sister scanned through her messages. Fucking Southern manners apply only to guests and not boyfriends who love you, apparently.

"Pam, please don't use your phone at the table. It offends Sookie."

"She doesn't seemed bothered to me."

"She's Southern and you're a guest. She'd never speak poorly of you to your face."

She turned to Sookie, a challenge brewing behind her steel blue eyes. "Is this true? Be honest with me."

"Pam, I'd love nothing more than to rip that overpriced piece of garbage out of your hands and bury it in the garden for the squirrels to find next winter."

She smiled and put the phone back in her purse. My girlfriend tamed my sister. I've been trying to do that for years. She was so getting something special in the bedroom later tonight. Maybe I'd let her tie me up, she's been dying to do that for a while.

"Before I was so rudely asked to put my phone away, dear brother, I got an alert on my calendar that Nana's birthday is next week. If my math is correct, and it always is, it's her ninetieth. We should do something special."

"Any suggestions? I'm not good with gift ideas."

"I think the whole family should fly to Sweden and surprise her. Funny, I know someone who can fly and has access to private jets."

"A surprise party for a ninety year old? Is that really a good idea?"

"Shut up. Fine, we'll call her and tell her we're coming. Have Papa do it, he's the only one of us who speaks proper Swedish."

"That probably has something to do with him being raised in Stockholm."

"I don't like In Love Eric. You're a snarky bitch. I'm supposed to be the snarky sibling. Anyway, just steal one of the jets and fly us out there."

"It doesn't work that way. I can't just commandeer a plane. I'll lose my job."

"He speaks from experience, Pam. We kinda stole one of the planes last week, flying from Vegas to St. Maarten for two weeks without getting approval from our boss first. Terry threatened to fire Eric and Alcide if they do that again."

Pam rolled her eyes. "You just love to make my life difficult, don't you. Okay, I'll hire your company to fly us out to Stockholm. You can get me a good rate since I'm family, right?"

"Probably. I'll chip in, and I'm sure Mom and Pop would, too. God, we haven't been to Stockholm in ages."

"Since Grandpa's funeral."

"Right."

That trip down memory lane sucked the life out of the conversation. I took a deep breath, waiting for Pam to come up with some embarrassing detail to share with Sookie that would, no doubt, mortify me.

"Sookie, did Eric ever tell you the story of how he got his cherry popped?" Bingo.

"No! That's one I haven't heard. Share!"

"It was sickeningly adorable. He was the star lacrosse player and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Our school didn't believe in football so the lacrosse boys were the top of the jock pecking order. What was her name again?"

"Jannalynn Hopper."

"Yes! She was such a whore, I'm pretty sure she slept with the entire male student body by graduation. Anyway, Eric was a senior..."

"Junior. If you want to tell the story, at least tell it right."

"What the fuck ever. So anyway, Eric was a junior so I was still in middle school. I heard these weird noises coming from the basement so I go to investigate and there they are, stark naked, humping on the couch! Eric paid me twenty bucks not to tell Mom and Dad. It was amazing."

"On the couch in the basement, Eric? That's not really romantic."

"I was fifteen, what do you expect? I wasn't so suave back then."

"So, Sookie, since you're stuck on romance, how did my big brother charm his way into your panties and where?"

She blushed and I knew she wasn't really into sharing. "It's fine, Sook, you don't have to tell her if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, we're all sharing embarrassing stories. It was in the unclaimed baggage room at JFK in New York. It was a spur of the moment sort of thing when we were snowed in this past winter."

"How romantic, indeed."

The rest of the night went on shockingly well. I'd never seen Pam so relaxed before, it was nice to see her let her hair down for a while. I even saw that smile crack her face again. Sure, the laughter was at my expense, but I usually saw her wound tight from the pressure of her job. I give full credit to Sookie's sunny disposition. Tonight was proof that my girl could even make the ice queen melt.

I promised Pam we'd meet up for breakfast at her favorite bakery after she took care of the bill, thanks to her expense account. She hugged us both good bye and drove off in her rental, still smiling from dinner. Sookie and I climbed into the 'Vette and headed back towards my apartment, where she was spending the night. We held hands the entire way and I realized that I was smiling wider than normal, too.

"What's got you so happy?"

"You broke my sister. You turned her into this warm, kind, interesting person over the course of one meal. I'm actually looking forward to flying the family out to Sweden. You're coming, right?"

"Only in an official capacity. I'd feel awkward sharing a family moment like that since we've only been dating a short while."

"I'll change your mind about that. I want you to be there. You mean a lot to me. And if Pam likes you, that's got to mean something. Pam doesn't like anybody. For a while, I was convinced she didn't even like me all that much."

"Shut up. You're sister is a fabulous woman once you get past the intimidating exterior. I guess I'll be meeting the rest of your family real fast then, huh?"

"Is it too much, too soon for you? You don't have to come if you don't want to, I wouldn't force my huge, Swedish family on you."

"No, you know what, I want to go. That's what couples do, they meet each other's families. But if I'm going in the girlfriend role, I don't think I should be in the flight attendant position, too. That would be weird, having to do a beverage service for your parents."

"Whatever makes you happy."

We pulled up into the parking lot of my building and made our way inside, still hand in hand. I know for a fact that I was what was making her happy that night.

**A/N: So surprise, this was the first TA chapter to NOT feature a lemon! After writing the somewhat emotional meetings with the respective family members, I felt like adding a lemon here would make it almost too dirty. I reread the chapter and loved it just the way it was. Sure, this story started out being all about pure zest, but I'd like to think we evolved past that point.**

**The next chapter is going to be a doozy, I assure you. Not sure which of my muses will pop into my brain next, but I have a feeling Cat and Bones are going to be begging for some attention.**

**Oh! And before I forget... the other night, Co-pilot Alcide curled up next to me for a little while, feeling plenty chatty. So, I started a TA outtake for him, that'll post whenever he fights his way through the Eric and Bones muses to have a little more one on one time with me. **

**Ciao kids, leave a little review love to brighten up my weekend :) **


	11. Hit The Ground Running

**A/N: My muses really don't listen to me. Instead of conjuring up something for a chapter of my not-recently-updated fics, Danger in Dixie and Call Me Irresponsible, the Pilot decided to crash the party and demand another chapter. Then, the uninvited smexy graduate students, Sookie and Alcide, crawled into my brain and inspired a one-shot (Classroom Fantasies, if you haven't read it yet). You'll be happy to hear that all the noisy muses were locked in a dark room so I could have a little one on one time with the Author. The next chapter of Dixie is in the works, as you read. **

**This chapter of TA is a little different tone-wise from anything else that's come before it. Hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Beta'd by chiisai-kitty, who loves me still even though I sent her an unfinished chapter. I really need to start remembering when I put place holders instead of finished scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

As the alarm went off at too-fucking-early in the morning, I woke up with a tingling sensation in my arms, the same kind of weird feeling you get when a limb falls asleep. My half-awake brain realized that Sookie and I never untied me after our latest venture into bondage. She really seemed to enjoy the switch, at least that's what her multiple screaming orgasms led me to believe. That still didn't make up for the lack of feeling in my hands or arms.

"Sookie, wake up and untie me."

"Five more minutes. Go start the coffee."

"I can't start the coffee, I'm currently bound to the headboard."

She opened her eyes, looking up at me from her vantage point on my chest. "Oh, right. Whoops."

"Ha ha, whoops. Now untie me so we can get ready for work."

"You're grumpy when you can't use your arms. You weren't complaining this much last night."

I flashed back to the amazing sex we had into the wee hours of the morning. We were both feeling feisty after our dinner with Pam and enjoyed taking all of that energy out on each other. I could still feel her on top of me, riding me, using my body for her own evil and sexy purposes. The sight of her fingers rolling and pinching her nipples, teasing me since I couldn't do it myself. At least I had the decency to blindfold her, she made me watch as she pleasured herself. Now that was torture.

Sadly, all I could think about now were my tingly hands.

She grumbled as she worked the knots out then rubbed my shoulders to help get the circulation going again. She grabbed my phone to turn off the alarm, mentioning there was a text from Pam canceling on us for breakfast since she caught an earlier flight. How very Pam-like of her. Within a few minutes, I was back to normal so I went out into the kitchen, knowing I'd find her in front of the counter, praying to the caffeine gods to make the damn thing drip faster. I came up behind her, nuzzling her neck, grinding my now rock hard self against her.

"Coffee first, sex later. I didn't get nearly enough sleep yesterday."

"Because we were fucking all night. It's the best way to spend an evening. I'm sure an orgasm can wake you up just as well as any cup of coffee. We'll see who can finish first, the coffee maker or you."

I spun her around, lifting her up to rest her ass on the counter. I stepped between her legs, continuing my mouth's exploration of her neck. I opened the one button holding the shirt she was wearing, my shirt from last night, and slid it slowly down her arms. I pressed my body flush against hers, knowing the feel of my skin rubbing against hers was as big an aphrodisiac for her as anything else.

When I first moved into the apartment, I hated the low counters in the kitchen, but now, as I slid into her tight, warm, soaking wet pussy I wanted to hunt down the architect and kiss him or her square on the mouth. This kitchen was designed perfectly for me to fuck Sookie. She wrapped her legs around my waist and leaned back, finding the optimal angle so I'd rub her spot on every thrust. I'd love to just keep her up there and fuck her slowly, but time was of the essence. I slid my thumb through her plump lips and she sucked on it, wrapping her tongue around the digit. She knew what I planned to do with it and released me as soon as she wet it thoroughly.

I placed it on her clit, rubbing figure eights on the bundle of nerves in sync with my thrusts to have her screaming in no time. Instead of her usual eyes squeezed shut tight in ecstasy, she was watching where our bodies joined, completely turned on by what she saw. I was almost tempted to slow down to give her a better show, but my own orgasm was so fucking close I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I grabbed her hips and gave it to her harder, coming closer to her ear to replace her visual stimulation with an auditory assault.

"You like watching me fuck you? You like watching my cock disappear inside you? I don't like to watch, I like to feel. And what I feel is every muscle in your body working my cock. You're so fucking close, aren't you, baby? I know you are, I know every inch of that gorgeous fucking body, what every twitch and shudder means. So why don't you come, Sookie? Come hard for me. Scream my fucking name or out to Jesus, it doesn't fucking matter, just come. Now."

She cried out, clamping down around me, which set me off. We sat there panting for a few minutes trying to catch our breath. She looked to the side and cursed, hoping off the counter top, looking as if she was about to cry. I followed her gaze and saw we'd knocked the coffee maker over at some point during our tryst. Thankfully, it fell into the sink so glass and burning hot coffee weren't all over the floor and counter, but the dark brown elixir was swirling down the drain instead of into our mugs.

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and promised her Starbucks on the way to the airport. That perked her up just right. I'd hate for my girl to be miserable after a fuck like that.

Two very large cups of overly sweetened coffee later, we walked into the terminal to check out the agenda for the day. I was happy to see it was a relatively quick flight, just to Orlando and back with four passengers. I liked easy days, especially when they followed long nights.

Crossing the room towards the tarmac, I saw Alcide and Maria Star chatting with a family dressed head to toe in Disney gear. I had the sneaking suspicion that these were our passengers. The kids were adorable, neither older than ten. The daughter was dressed up like Cinderella and the son like Jack Sparrow. I was happy to see that the mom and dad had stuck with t-shirts as opposed to full costumes as well. Just because you had children doesn't mean you had to lose your dignity.

We had introductions all around and then brought them out to the Gulfstream. The little guy's eyes lit up with excitement as his dad explained to us that he was obsessed with planes. Call me indulgent, but I gave him the full tour, even let him sit in the cockpit with us while we did our system checks. Of course, Mom was snapping pictures the entire time, telling him to smile big, as if he needed the reminder. I think he was more excited for the ride than he was for Disney World.

When he left to grab his seat, Alcide and I did another quick scan just in case we missed anything due to the kid's presence. Everything checked out, so we radioed the tower and were cleared for take off.

Once we landed in Orlando, we stuck around the airport so the jet could undergo some routine maintenance. Alcide and the girls went inside since it was oppressively humid, but I stayed and watched the mechanics like a hawk. That Gulfstream was my baby and I didn't like people touching her when I wasn't around. Sure, other pilots used her when we were off but when I was captain, she was under my careful watch.

As night rolled around, our passengers returned, carrying one semi-unconscious child each up the stairs and buckled them into their seats. We took off smoothly, but something didn't sound right to me as the landing gear retracted into the belly of the plane. No indicators were going off, so I assumed I just heard something wrong or the jet was just adjusting after the tune up.

With about an hour left in the flight, I saw something flashing out of the corner of my eye. It was then joined by a buzzing. Alcide started flipping switches, a worried ridge forming over his brow.

"Eric, I think we have a problem."

"Alc, I really don't like when you say things like that when we're in the air and alarms are going off."

"The hydraulics system just crapped out. I'm trying to lower the landing gear and nothing's happening."

"You're joking, right? You're going to jump out of your chair and yell 'April Fools,' and punch me in the arm for being a pussy for falling for it."

"It's July. There's no April Fools in the middle of July. This is fucking serious."

"Shit. There isn't a whole hell of a lot we can do to fix it from up here, is there?"

"Nope. I'm trying the manual overrides but they're not kicking in like they're supposed to."

Fresh out of ideas, we radioed the control tower for assistance. By the air traffic controller's grave tone of voice, I knew we didn't have many options left. When he told us we'd have to make a hard landing, my heart dropped out of my chest. We'd be landing the plane with no wheels in the pitch black night. That meant the first thing touching the ground would be the belly of the plane. These types of landings very rarely go well. Sparks flying and the jet lighting on fire were on the good side of the spectrum of possible outcomes. On the bad side were events so catastrophic, I didn't even want think about them.

Fuck. What if this didn't end well? What would I do if something happened to Sookie? Alcide and Maria-Star hadn't even been married a month. My mind flashed to the family on board; there were two little kids. I would not be responsible for their deaths. We had to do everything in our power to make this bird touch down as smoothly as possible.

Even though we were close to Shreveport, we needed to stay in the air longer to burn off fuel. Less fuel in the tank meant a reduced chance for the entire thing being engulfed in flames, burning us alive. As long as we were fine in the air, I decided to leave Alc at the controls and brief the girls first, then the passengers, face to face. This wasn't the sort of thing I wanted to announce over a loud speaker.

I walked through the cabin, smiling at the exhausted family. I motioned to Sookie and Maria Star to head back to the galley so I could speak to them privately. Sookie picked up on my mood immediately, her concerned face letting me know I wasn't fooling anyone with my feigned smile. I filled them both in on what was going on, not bothering to sugar coat anything. I felt they deserved to know the whole truth. Maria Star started to tear up so Sookie wrapped her into a big, comforting hug. Once she was composed, I told her to go talk to Alcide, just in case things didn't end well. Sookie braced herself against the cabinets, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's going to be okay. I've never had to land a plane like this before, but it's something that we all prepare for in emergency situations. The Shreveport Airport is ready for us, and will have emergency vehicles on site. We're doing everything we can to make this as safe as possible."

"I'm really scared, Eric. What would Gran do if something happened to me? What would I do if something happened to you?"

She started to cry so I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"You're all I'm going to be thinking about while we land. Well, you and the emergency procedures for doing this sort of thing."

I gave her a smile, hoping it would help keep her calm. I wiped away her tears, handing her a few tissues to blow her nose.

"Now, I need to tell the passengers what's going on. I'd appreciate if you were there with me. I need you and Maria Star to make sure they're properly strapped in and to let them know what they need to do to for the landing. Do not use the word crash. That's a big no no in keeping everyone calm. Make sure anything that can become loose and act as a projectile is stashed away. Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I can fake it. Just hold me tight and give me a second."

I kept her close to my chest, murmuring comforting words in her ear. I heard Maria Star come back into the galley and gave her the same run down I had just given Sookie. After a few more deep breaths, the three of us headed into the cabin to explain the situation to the family. The parents were obviously shocked and the kids started to cry. They tucked themselves into their mother's side and it totally wrecked me to see them so scared. Sookie's hand on my shoulder was the only thing holding me together.

I left the ladies to go over landing protocol while I went back to the cockpit. Alcide was as pale as I'd ever seen him, obviously as nervous as I was. We both had a lot to lose if anything happened to the ones we loved. It was getting closer to the time when we'd have to land. Alcide kept trying everything he could to get the wheels to drop down, but they were stuck.

"Hey Eric, I just want to say if this doesn't end well, it's been an honor flying with you all these years. You're my best friend, practically a brother."

"You shut the fuck up. Don't talk like that. Everything's going to be fine. It has to be. We've got two little kids back there. This plane can't fucking crash with two little kids. We've done everything we can to make this go right. We're going to hold her steady and land her as safely as possible. Got it?"

"Got it."

"But Alc?"

"Yeah?"

"Same here."

We were as low on fuel as we could possibly go and the tower was telling it was it was time to try to land. I took a deep breath, said a quick prayer to anyone who was listening and ran down the checklist with Alcide one final time. It was go time.

We began our approach, the tarmac quickly appearing in my field of sight, lit up bright as day by massive lamps and the flashing lights of firetrucks and ambulances. We had to try to decrease our speed and land as flat as we could. The controls were shaking in my hands, or maybe it was just me, and then it all stopped. All the noise around me, Alcide counting down our declining altitude, the wind whooshing around the body of the jet just stopped. Time stopped.

Crap. Is this what happens when you're about to die?

No. This was total focus. All that needed to exist was me and the ground. I felt connected to the jet and completely disassociated from my body. Maybe I'm explaining it all wrong, but it was the weirdest span of time of my life.

It all came to a halt when we made contact. Then it was all metal on asphalt and police sirens. And screaming. Someone was screaming and crying in the back, but I couldn't focus on that. I had to stop the plane and prevent it from tumbling end over end in a horrific crash. I had to get my passengers and crew off safely. That was my duty as their captain. I owed it to them.

Then, it stopped again. The noise didn't but the movement did. We did it. I looked over at Alcide and he was just as shocked as I was. We were both upright and alive. He was looking at my shoulder strangely and that's when the stabbing pain hit me. I looked down and noticed it was completely dislocated, hanging away from my body in an unnatural way. Fuck my arm, I had to make sure everyone else was okay.

We made it out of the cockpit and were faced with two firefighters directing us towards the door. As my feet touched ground, I was never more thankful for it in my life. The EMS techs saw my arm and took me over to an ambulance to be checked out. I kept ignoring their questions about me and my pain levels; I needed to know that everyone was okay. The guy told me that there was no serious damage done; the others would probably have some bruising but were otherwise fine. I felt as if I could pass out from the relief of it all.

I looked back towards the jet and couldn't believe my eyes. The entire outer body was on fire, being sprayed by the firefighters attempting to put it out. We had survived that? With only some bumps and bruises? It was truly a miracle. I needed to take Gran up on her offer of going to church every Sunday morning.

Gran. Sookie.

"The flight attendants? Where are they?"

"Buddy, we got to get you to the hospital. I'm sure your boss will fill you in on the details later."

I grabbed him by the collar with my good arm, dragging him an inch away from my face. "The blonde is the love of my life. You tell me know that she's okay or not."

"I'm fine, Eric."

The sound of her hoarse voice snapped my brain back into gear. I looked over at her. She was visibly shaken, tears streaming down her face, holding her ribs as if they were tender. The seat belt must have done a little damage but bruised ribs are better than death any day of the week. Ignoring the medic's demands, I got up and wrapped her in the most painful hug of my life. There was all sorts of weird pressure being applied to my arm but it didn't matter. She was okay.

"Eric, I love you. I can't wait another minute to say it. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sookie."

"I'm feeling the love, but you both need to go to a hospital. Now. Get in the ambulance. If it makes you happy you can both ride together back here with me."

We climbed in and the medic signaled to the driver to go. He gave me a shot of something or other for my pain which went straight to my head. I had to lie down on the gurney just so I wouldn't fall over. Sookie didn't let go of my hand once.

"Say it again. I really want to hear you say it again."

"What? Eric, you're slurring. Talk a little slower for me."

"Tell me you love me again."

"Eric, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Does that make up for the weeks you were saying it, and I wasn't?"

"Nope. Work a little harder while I take a nap."

There must have been a sedative in that shot he gave me because I couldn't keep my eyes open. Maybe it was just shock setting in from going through one of the most traumatic events of my life. Either way, my body was demanding sleep and I was all too happy to give in.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Sookie was sitting to my left and Alcide, Maria Star, and Terry were talking quietly in the corner. When they saw I was awake, I was immediately bombarded with questions. I told everyone to shut up since I was still feeling a little foggy from the drugs they had given me. Terry decided to go first, filling me in on what he knew. First words out of his mouth were that the family was fine. Looking around I saw that my crew was okay, too. Maria Star had a bandage over her right eye from hitting a wall on impact and Sookie told me her ribs were just bruised, not broken. Alcide was physically fine, but looked a little jarred mentally.

Terry then gave me the run down on the preliminary reports. There was a lot of fire damage but from what the investigators could see, one of the hoses that power the landing gear had been snapped, causing a system wide failure. The press was hailing me a hero and were dying for a conference of some sorts as soon as I was up to it.

Satisfied that everyone else was good, I finally took the time to check out my own wounds. My arm was in a sling and since I could wiggle my fingers, I assumed they had put it back in the socket. My neck was a little sore, probably because of whiplash. Terry said that pending a full FAA investigation, Alcide and I were both grounded, but we'd still be getting full pay and benefits. Sounded fine by me. Since now was as good a time as any, I asked Terry if he could set up a flight first to my parent's home in Long Island, New York then on to Stockholm. He shook his head, called me an opportunistic son of a bitch and walked out, telling me he'd have the itinerary for me by tomorrow.

I told Alcide and Maria Star to head out and get some rest, so they left after careful hugs and kisses. I made the same demand of Sookie, but she refused to leave my side. Turns out, Jason had brought Gran to the hospital as soon as they heard about what was going on. They had left after staying up with Sookie all night. For the first time since I woke up, I realized that it was daylight, the clock confirming it was a little after nine in the morning.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done. I'm almost glad that we're grounded. I think Alcide and I need a little time out of the air to calm our nerves."

"I can't believe you'd even think about flying again after that."

"Bad shit happens sometimes, Sook. Flying is my life, it's my passion. These sort of freak accidents rarely happen. I can't let it stop me from doing what I love. Speaking of love..."

"You want me to say it again?"

"I won't complain, but I was hoping you'd tell me what changed for you."

"I think a near death experience is enough to push me into looking deep within my heart. When Maria and I finished securing everything and strapped ourselves in, I had a few minutes to think about what I'd leave behind. No offense, but Gran came to mind first and then I was stuck on you. I realized I was being a total ass for keeping my emotions under lock and key. You've been the most amazing boyfriend ever and I've held you at a distance. I love you. And I plan on saying it ten times a day, at least."

"I knew you'd say it when you were ready. It's the best thing my ears have ever heard. Well, besides the way you scream my name when I make you come."

"Eric! How can you even think about sex?"

"It's a celebration of life. Come on, a quickie before the doctor comes in?"

"Your arm is in a sling. You were unconscious but I got to watch them slide it back into place. Not a pretty image. We're so not having sex right now."

"If the other night proved anything, it's that I can still fuck you proper without the use of my arms. But I won't push it. I'll settle for you holding my hand while I pass out for a little while longer."

"That I can handle."

She dragged her chair a little closer to the bed, putting her head down on the thin mattress and fell asleep quickly. I ran my hand through her hair a few times before I couldn't fight the exhaustion another minute and let a deep sleep claim me. Even though it was, by far, the worst night of my life, I couldn't help but smile knowing that Sookie loved me back.


	12. Outtake: Sookie & The Hitachi Magic Wand

**Here's a little backstory. There is a sex toy called the Hitachi Magic Wand. Now bear with me, since it's not really a sex toy. It's marketed as a "personal massager" but put that bad boy on your clit and watch sparks fly. Anyway, as the in house sex toy "expert" on Twitter, I tend to start conversations about toys. And everyone loves the Hitachi. EVERYONE. So I figured Pilot Eric would too.**

**This chapter was started back in August before my insane semester started. It was finally finished a few days ago, after completely rewriting it. The original was in Sookie's POV but Pilot Eric is way more fun to write. I hope you enjoy! For continuity's sake, this takes place between the Thailand and Las Vegas chapters of TA.**

**In other news, some of you will notice this chapter went up a few days ago on my person blog, lubadub(dot)wordpress(dot)com. This is the last chapter I'll be posting here. I'm officially moving to posting on my blog only. I already started posting there exclusively for my NH stories and o/s I wrote for the Weekly One Shot challenge last week. There's a subscription option on wordpress that works just like alerts here, so you'll still be able to find out just when I update, and their alerts actually work, unlike this sites. I'll be honest, I really hate this site. After getting a story pulled unfairly, admins who don't really give a shit about their writers, and the site being in a constant state of fail, I had enough. I'll still post the odd contest entry here but for my stories, you'll have to follow me to my blog. If you're part of the LJ community, I post alerts there, but don't really like the site for posting my stories. I really do hope you'll continue reading what I have to write on a site where I can let my creativity flow without being restricted by someone else's rules. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: If you really need a disclaimer at this point in Terminal Attraction, you're on drugs. This story is nothing much porn. Don't like it? Fuck off. Also, I don't own a damn thing.**

**Muchas gracias to my beta-darling, chiisai-kitty!**

I was staring at my phone in disbelief. I wasn't quite sure how we'd gotten on the topic of sex toys, but I could be certain that I was the one who led us there.

"How can you not own a vibrator? Seriously? I was fairly certain that every woman owned at least one."

"I don't know. Before you, I didn't really think about sex a lot. Remember, you were the one who taught me how to masturbate."

"I helped you perfect the art. Are you telling me that before I gave you that hands-on demonstration, you never tickled your own fancy?"

She was blushing, I knew it. I could feel the heat through the phone. I loved when she pinked up like that; I'd follow the path from the apples of her cheeks down her chest with my tongue, which did not help the blush at all.

"No, Eric. I told you, I was totally inexperienced. Sex and I didn't really mix."

"Well then, in a way, I'm the best thing that could have ever happened to you. Otherwise, you'd be miserable. You seem happier, more laid back, since I've started getting you off on a near daily basis."

If I had my way, the "near" would be removed from that sentence. I wanted her day and night, and the feeling was mutual. We were insatiable for each other. Give us a dark corner and a lull in the flight schedule and we were ripping clothes off.

"Yes, Eric, you're a sex god. Can we change the topic now? Bubba did the cutest thing this morning!"

"Sweetheart, I care about your pussy, not your cat. It's time to lift the sex toy embargo. Come to my place early tonight and I'll take you to my favorite sex shop in Monroe. They have everything there. We'll find something you like."

"Eric Northman, I am not going to a sex shop with you! That's disgusting! Do you know what types of people go to those places?"

"Yes. People who are open minded about their sexuality and are looking to explore new ways to get off. It's not all perverts who are jacking off in the back to nasty porn. It's couples who want to spice things up, singles who are desperate for a little action, repressed housewives who are interested in bondage. It's normal people, Sook. Just like you and me."

"You are not a normal person. You're sexually depraved."

"Oh please. You loved every minute of being tied to my bed. You begged me to do it again last night. Owning a vibrator doesn't make you a nasty girl, Sookie. The rest of the stuff I've been able to convince you to do makes you nasty. But that's exactly how I like you."

I had called her a nasty girl in bed the other night. At first, I thought it might get me slapped but the words mixed with my husky voice in her ear only sent her off into another orgasm. She saved the slap for afterward.

"You're not getting me to go to that place. So drop it, or I'm not cooking for you tonight. If I'm going to get groceries and make it to Shreveport in time to make dinner, I should go. I still need to shower and make myself beautiful for you."

"You couldn't possibly be any more beautiful. I'll see you soon, Sook. Give me a call when you're close so I can have a nervous breakdown, yet still look calm, cool, and collected by the time you show up."

She started laughing, which only confirmed to me that Alcide had, in fact, filled her in on my more feminine qualities when it came to getting ready to see her. She thought it was adorable. It showed her that I was just like any other guy, desperate to look good and impress my girl.

"Five minute warning, you got it. See you soon!"

Knowing Sookie, I'd have at least another two hours before she'd actually get here. She'd primp and fuss over herself in the shower then stare at her closet for a while, trying to pick out an outfit that would just end up on my bedroom floor. I foresee a sundress. She usually sticks to sundresses; easy on, easy off while still looking respectable in public.

Doing the exact opposite of Sookie; I jumped in for a five minute shower, decided my day old stubble looked hot, and slicked my hair in place with a little product. I did, however, have my Sookie moment as I stared into my closet. Deciding I hated everything in it, I closed my eyes and blindly grabbed a shirt, pairing the vintage Ramones shirt I selected with my favorite worn in jeans. I slid on my sneakers and headed out to Monroe to get Sookie a little surprise.

Twenty minutes later, I was strolling into the Pleasure Zone. I'd fucked the girl behind the counter a couple of times, but couldn't remember her name to save the life of me. The way she smiled at me let me know that I had, in fact, rocked her world and she was hoping for another sample. Sorry, sweetheart, but that ship has sailed.

I gave her a slightly less friendly smile that said, "Hi, how are you? There will be no fucking here today, I apologize," and continued towards the back of the store where the vibrators were kept. I stared at the wall for a while, completely overwhelmed. This was by no means my first purchase, but it could quite possibly be the most important. This was Sookie's first taste and I didn't want to leave a bad first impression. Of course, in my hands, anything would bring her pleasure, but I wanted to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. No run of the mill dildo was going to do it for my girl. I needed the best.

I needed… oh yes. Picking up the large box, I knew this was exactly what would do it. I'd heard rumors about its abilities and knew them all to be factual.

I headed back to the counter to complete the transaction where Busty McBlonde was still trying to get back in my bed.

"Do you need someone to use this on? I'd be happy to demonstrate it for you."

"No thank you, it's for my girlfriend." I loved that word. I'd only been able to use it for a short while now, but it was climbing my list of favorite words quickly.

Her smile finally faltered and she swiped my credit card. She shoved the slip for me to sign across the counter with a pout, not so gently tossed the box in a bag and grumbled out a "Have a nice day."

Fuck that. I didn't need her approval. I'd broken plenty of hearts in my whoring days; she was just one of many. I was a one woman kind of man now and Sookie's satisfaction was all I cared about.

I was back at my apartment in no time. Staring at the barbecue, I questioned my sanity in offering to grill with Sookie. I had no idea how to work the damn thing that was shared by all the tenants in the apartment complex. I'd seen other guys using it and chose to believe that I could do it too. Now that Sookie was on her way over, I'd come to the realization that I couldn't. Here I'd thought the ability to work a barbecue was innate in all men.

I had the bag of charcoals in my hand, lighter tucked into my back pocket and empty kettle grill in front of me. Concentrating really hard was not magically downloading the information into my brain. Luckily Creepy Neighbor saved the day.

Every apartment complex has the one creepy neighbor that no one likes. I had no friggin clue what the guy's name was, but he'd been living here longer than I have and still gave me the willies every time I saw him. Something about his eyes just screamed, "Don't leave me alone with your children or livestock."

"Need help?"

"Yeah, just trying to get it started. I'm not really sure what to do first."

He came over with a swagger that made me want to gag. He was checking me out, which normally I didn't have a problem with. Guys checked me out all the time, but with him, it made me want to bathe in bleach for about a week straight.

"I'm more than happy to help, Eric."

Oh, crap, he knew my name. Knowing Creepy Neighbor, he also knew I preferred to sleep nude and on my left side, as well as the names of my last three dates, which was information not even I was privy to at the moment. Names aren't my strong suit. "Oh thanks. I really would appreciate it…"

"Felipe."

"Right, Felipe. I suck at names. It comes with the profession. I see a plane full of new people every day; I don't bother to learn names."

"It's quite alright. Here, hand me the coals and grab the lighter fluid."

"Lighter fluid?"

"You don't have any lighter fluid?"

"Nope."

"I have some in my apartment, I'll go grab it. I'll be right back."

Damn it. Why couldn't the hot girls from around the corner know how to grill? Now I'm stuck getting the tutorial from hell by a guy who probably has an altar to Justin Bieber hidden in his closet.

I spread the coals out evenly in the belly of the grill in what looked like proper formation. He came back with a broad smile on his face, bottle in hand.

"Here we are. Problem solved."

I would have just used my Forman Grill instead. To hell with Sookie and her desire for actual barbecued food.

He started a conversation with me, and while I was being as friendly as possible, I kept my answers short and impersonal. The less Creepy Felipe knew about me, the better. Once we got the fire going, I tried desperately to find a way out of talking to him. My phone buzzing was a sign that God did still love me. I knew the ringer was for text alerts, but Felipe didn't. I led him to believe that I was having a very serious conversation with my baby sister, and he luckily had the social skills to take his cue to walk away.

Once he was out of earshot, I read the message, which was from Sookie, letting me know she was leaving the grocery store and was ten minutes away. Perfect timing. I babysat my flame as if I were the first caveman to discover fire and was terrified of it going out.

Standing over a grill in the heat of a Louisiana summer proved to be hotter than I anticipated, so I took off my shirt and tucked it into my back pocket. Shirtless grilling might not be recommended by the Food Network, but they never had to work in these conditions.

Sookie pulled up a few minutes later, looking adorable in a lavender sundress, her hair curling gently around her shoulders. My cock was hard instantly, begging to be freed from the confines of my jeans. I made sure the grill wouldn't explode, well, prayed it wouldn't, and went across the parking lot to help her with the bags of food.

We chatted casually as we walked into my apartment, continuing the light conversation as we prepped the meal. It was some sort of chicken and veggies on a stick served over rice. She gracefully made the marinade for the chicken, giving the cutlets a quick soak while she chopped the vegetables. How she was able to float from one task to another all the while carrying on the conversation was beyond me. I would have chopped a finger off by now if I tried to multi-task like she was. I was more than content to lean against the counter and talk.

Eventually, I started sticking various bits on the skewers, getting them ready for the grill. Sookie got quiet, which is never a good thing. I looked up from my most recent completed masterpiece to see what caught her attention.

"You are so insanely focused right now. Sweetie, it's not that hard to put these things together."

"I'm not exactly adept in the kitchen. I'm just as likely to get the stick through the chicken as I am through my flesh."

"That's nasty."

"But it's the truth. I know how to make about ten things; after that, I'm useless."

"You really need me in your life, Eric Northman, or you would starve."

"Or gain a thousand pounds from eating out every night of the week."

After she was done snarking at me and my chicken skewers, I went out to get them grilling while she stayed inside to make the rice. I got everything on the grill, trying not to fuss with it too much with my tongs. To try and distract myself, I started watching Sookie through the window. The light was hitting her just right, creating a halo around her. She really did take my breath away. Looking a few windows over, I saw Creepy Felipe staring at me. It really made me want to put my shirt back on. And maybe a parka.

After everything was grilled to perfection, and the risk of salmonella minimized, I came back inside just as Sookie was dishing out the jasmine rice onto plates. I couldn't help but notice how well we worked in the kitchen. We were perfectly in sync, moving as if we'd been doing this for years.

As soon as we were finished with the meal, and I had completely wiped out the plate of snickerdoodles Sookie's Gran had made, I decided it was time to drop my bomb.

"So, lover, I bought you a present."

"This present wouldn't have anything to do with our earlier conversation, would it?"

"It has everything to do with that little chat."

"Eric! I can't believe you went and bought me a sex toy!"

"But it's not just any sex toy. It's the ultimate sex toy. See, I stared at the rows of vibrators for a solid twenty minutes trying to figure out what you would like best. Would you want one that was angled to rub your g-spot or something more natural looking? They even had kits where you can mold your lover's cock into a personalized dildo! Now that was tempting. But then I realized you're a balls to the wall kind of girl. You don't do anything half way. You're not going to buy some pansy ass toy; you'd need the best on the market."

"You can't be serious."

I went into my bedroom and came back out with the box I had purchased earlier. She had her best poker face on, giving me no indicators of how she felt about all of this. "Sookie, meet the Hitachi Magic Wand."

"Eric, what the fuck is that? It looks more like a baseball bat than a sex toy."

"I just said. Hitachi Magic Wand. This will give you the best orgasms of your life, guaranteed."

"Even better than the ones you give me?"

"Let's say on par for my ego's sake."

"So how exactly do you intend to get that thing inside me?"

"No, it doesn't go inside; you use this on your clit. Why are you so skeptical? You've trusted me with your pleasure in the past. Stop being freaked out. Get out of your crazy little head. I know you're over thinking this right now, so knock it off. Believe me, you'll enjoy using this."

"Doubt it."

"I'll make you a deal. If you don't have the best orgasm ever with this, I'll do anything you want in return, from taking you to a chick flick to detailing your car. But, if I can get you off in less than five minutes, you have to come back to the Pleasure Zone with me and buy at least one item."

It was the one bargain she couldn't shoot down. She'd been trying to get me to take her to see some rom com for the past few days. I prefer my porn without the plot, but thanks for playing. If there was any way to get her to agree to this, it was challenging her.

"I accept. Alright, hotshot, show me what you got."

The Hitachi in one hand, and Sookie's slightly trembling hand in the other, I headed back towards my bedroom. I knew she was nervous about this, and wanted to put her mind at ease before whipping out the big guns. If she was going to enjoy this at all, I was going to have to take my time.

I put the toy out of her line of sight so she would stop thinking about it. I sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs and pulling her closer to me while she was still standing. Cupping the back of her head, I gently pulled down to me. Our kiss started slowly, I let her increase the pace at her own free will.

I left her lips, encouraging her to stand up straight as I kissed across her cheek and down her throat until I got to the neckline of her dress. I reached behind her, working the zipper down, pulling the thin straps off her shoulders until the dress pooled at her feet. Her strapless bra was on the floor seconds later, leaving her before me in nothing but delicate panties.

I was eye level with exactly what I wanted. I only had to lean forward ever so slightly to pull one of her already hardening nipples into my mouth while I toyed with the other using my fingers. She moaned, arching into me, holding my head closer to her body by weaving her fingers in my hair. My mouth continued tasting exactly what it wanted while my hands traced their way down her ribs, alternating between a firm touch and using only my fingertips. I had her panting in no time.

I wrapped my arms around her, getting a good grip before standing, lifting her and depositing her flat on her back. I kissed, licked, and nipped along an imaginary line from her collarbone to her belly button, playing with the lace edges of her underwear. Biting the fabric, I pulled it down her legs, finally getting her completely naked.

I plugged in the Magic Wand so I'd have it at the ready. Spreading her legs, I positioned myself between them, ready to devour her. I could smell her sweet perfume; see the moisture already starting to pool. She was more than ready for me.

"You're cheating."

That was an accusation I'd heard plenty of in my lifetime. The women I fucked always got this delusion in their heads that I was being monogamous. "Huh?"

"You said you could use the Wand to get me off in less than five minutes. If you get me all primed up using your mouth, that's cheating."

Ah. She meant "breaking the rules" cheating, not "fucking other women behind my back" cheating. That I could handle. That I expected of her while we had a wager going.

"Fair enough. I was just trying to get you comfortable before I used it."

She waved her hands at me, silently telling me to get on with it already. Smiling, I grabbed the vibrator and flipped the switch. As it started to hum, she got a panicked look on her face but as soon as it landed between her legs, all arguments ceased. In thirty seconds, I had her moaning. Her hips started to roll shortly after, working in time to the way I was rocking the head of the Wand against her. She fell apart just shy of a minute.

I could have continued the torture to see how long I could keep her coming but I'd rather show her all the ways I could use the toy while we were together. Masturbation is fun, but fucking is so much better. But first, I wanted my taste. I flicked my tongue against her now ultra-sensitive clit. The gasp she let out while digging her fingers into my scalp let me know just how on edge she actually was. The slightest of touches later, I had her coming yet again.

I kissed her hip as I went to my nightstand to grab a condom. She was still panting while she tried to find the right words.

"You knew it would be like that, didn't you?"

"I told you it would be the best orgasm of your life."

"Part of me really wants to argue with you, but the rest of me is tingly and floating."

"That didn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Am I supposed to be making sense right now?"

I laughed as I came back to the bed, finding her sprawled out just as I had left her. I sat up with my back resting against the headboard, and pulled her into my lap. She pressed herself against my chest, covering my neck with kisses, which made it slightly harder to concentrate on getting the condom on. With a firm hold on her hips, I guided her back, but it was all the coaching she needed. She took over immediately, taking me inside of her in a tortuously slow way that made me want to grab her and impale her.

With a wicked grin, she kept up her snail's pace, clenching around me. She seriously made me feel like a teenager sometimes, testing my will power in ways that no woman ever has. But if she thought I was done with the Hitachi, she was clearly wrong. While her head was thrown back in ecstasy, eyes screwed shut tight; I brought it between her legs and flipped it on high.

That got her attention quick. She went from a seductress in complete control of the situation to clinging to me, moaning, begging, chanting my name until her orgasm came barreling down like a freight train. Her nails dug into my shoulders in a way that was sure to leave marks behind but ask me if I cared. Not one tiny bit.

She was an image of pure orgasmic bliss, her body writhing as wave after wave crashed down on her. I cannot begin to describe how all of that felt while being inside of her. She finally got to the point where she was begging me to turn it off, her body too sensitive to take another minute of it. I obliged her, coming forward so she was on her back as I started thrusting in earnest. It didn't take me long to finish, aside from the fact that watching her get off is quite possibly the hottest thing on the planet, she was tight as a vice after coming that hard.

I rolled off of her, tossed the condom, and came back with a warm washcloth to clean us both up. I got her under the covers and cuddled behind her, stroking her hair and she slowly came back to Earth.

"You win."

"I know. There was no competition really. But after the orgasms you just had, can you actually call yourself a loser?"

She giggled into the pillow, nestled deeper into my embrace, and dozed off for a nap. I had contemplated sending the Wand home with her, but after watching how she responded to it, I had second thoughts. It would be stupid of me to render myself completely useless. Oh yes, the Hitachi would be staying here with me. I'd get her a less powerful model for home use when I take her out shopping.

**Two Weeks Later:**

"I can't believe you're dragging me in there."

"I won fair and square. You've delayed this trip long enough. We're going inside."

"What if someone sees me? What if my Gran's pastor sees me?"

"What is your Gran's pastor doing in a sex shop?"

"That's not the point!"

"So what is the point? You're sitting here whining when you could be unlocking the secrets to the sexual universe!"

"Over-exaggerating much?"

"I'm a firm believer in hyperbole. It's quite possibly the best thing on the face of the planet. Now can we go shopping?"

"Do I really have to buy something?"

"I'm doing the buying, as promised; you're just picking it out."

"Do condoms count?"

"Only if they're flavored or glow in the dark."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"You weren't saying that when we were locked in the bathroom at LAX."

"You're incorrigible."

"And yet, you still date me."

"There's something seriously wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong, but you excel at wasting time. Come on, lover, out of the car."

We were inside for no less than ten minutes when her eyes lit up.

"Oh Eric, the Wand comes with attachments?"


End file.
